Forbidden Love
by SourGummyWorms
Summary: A wandering assassin steps in to Hyrule with the mind set of killing. But little does she know that she'll fall in love with her victim. But many people are unhappy with their relationship. Can they stay togeter? Or will they be pulled apart? LinkXOC R
1. Unfortunate Events

**A/N: Alright this is a LinkXOC which is unpopular and I know a lot of people on fanfiction hate OC's. I'm just trying to branch out and be a little bit different with my story line b/c I'm sick of reading LinkXZeldaXMalonXSariaXMidna w/e. Plus I'm trying to be a little bit more creative in my writing and give a different twist on the typical Zelda plots. Please just give it a try, and if you hate if for the shitty writing, I can't blame you, but please don't hate it b/c of the OC. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

**Chapter One**

Unforunate Events

* * *

I'm not going to bother lying with you. I'll just be upfront and honest. I was utterly terrified of Hyrule Castle. Perhaps it was my days of exposure to the sun or my loss of familiarity with large land structures since all I had seen for the past months were small villages and rolling hills across the planes. But something about the high and well built structure of the castle surrounded by the leering stone wall that protected the castle from intruders, from people like me…was petrifying.

Somehow that money didn't seem worth it anymore…I hurriedly checked my skirt to make sure that the dagger was hidden securely in my waist band, hidden from sight and suspicious guards, the last thing I needed was another banishment. "Come Lucy." I instructed my 8-year-old sister to follow me towards the gate. She knew nothing of the conspiracy that was going on and nothing of the deal I had made; she just followed me along willingly. Of course, she had no other choice. We have no other family to care for her.

We slowly crossed across the lowered door that permitted our entrance and I instantly felt the breath being sucked out of my lungs. I needed to remember to breath or I'd never get through the day unscathed. I heard Lucy give out a soft whimper as she crooned over her aching feet. The sound of her in despair broke my heart. Her tiny and fragile face was covered with dirt and sweat and her hay colored hair wisped freely around her heart shaped complexion. I wanted so desperately to take away her pain, she deserved better. She deserved a mother, and a safe place to stay. She shouldn't have to be forced to wander from place to place with me on my journeys. Scraping for food and shelter every night. But most of all I didn't deserve her. I had to remind myself that my killings were for her benefit.

"It'll get better baby I swear." I promised hopefully as I managed a meek smile to escape from my cracked lips. It was the last thing I wanted to do in my nervous state but that seemed to calm Lucy. I squeezed her hand lightly as we slipped casually through the gate. The guard's eyes met mine and I was expecting some sort of inquisition but all I received was a polite smile and a friendly nod. I felt a load lifted off my shoulders. The hardest part was over.

It would be nearly impossible to find my target. Castle Town was crammed full of bustling citizens, all ranging from different types of sizes and shapes running busily to and fro. Their faces whisking by mine at such fast paces that it was nearly impossible to decipher what I had just seen. That and my boss hadn't exactly explained my victim as well as I had hoped.

"_Look for the man in green. You'll know what I'm talking about._" I ran those words through my head trying to get some meaning from them for about the 100th time. I looked around cautiously looking for some man wearing green. I saw several but none of them looked important enough to be assassinated. They all just looked like commoners, most carrying produce or big bags from place to place. This wasn't going to be an easy day…

"Lucy, do you remember the rules?" I checked. I had enough to worry about and I didn't want Lucy to act up like she did in Termina. That was a very painful near death experience that I don't like remembering.

She eagerly nodded but I could tell she wasn't paying attention to me. She was staring at a nearby fruit stand, filled with apples, oranges, pears, and strawberries. I saw her tiny mouth water, how could I have forgotten that she hadn't eaten all day?

"Lucy!" I tugged at her arm before she could sway towards the sweet smell of the fruit.

"I know! Stay close to you, don't talk to strangers, and don't get in your way. Then when you tell me to hide, I hide and close my eyes until you come back." She repeated to me, but she wasn't exactly looking at me. Her blue eyes were fixated on the fresh produce.

I sighed and hoped that her hungry pains could subside for the time being. I'd have to steal her some food later, but for now I wanted to remain in low profile. Then after I'd finished the job I'd hijack a horse for us and we'd be on our way again. It sounded so simple if I put it that way, but in the pit of my stomach I was queasy and it felt as if I had eaten a stone for breakfast.

I peered around once more and to no avail did I see a distinct man in green. I was being to get angered. Perhaps I'd been sent on a wild goose chase? "Lucy, do you see that guard tower up there? I want you to go climb it for me." I spoke harshly but quietly.

Lucy's eyes got wide as I said this. She hated heights but she knew the more she listened to me the faster we'd be gone. I waited until she was halfway up the tower before I began to follow her. She was sort of like my patsy, if a guard yelled at me. My excuse would be that my little sister ran up and I had to retrieve her.

Climbing to the top the view was much better. I had a bird's eye view of Castle Town and I had a good sight of Hyrule Field as well. In the distance I saw the figure of a horse and rider, I tried helplessly to adjust my eyes, but they were to far away to distinguish after a few seconds I gave up and thought nothing of it before looking down below. Then multiple things happened at once.

First I noticed that Lucy was no where to be seen. Second the dagger concealed in my waist band had popped out on my way up. Third a guard with his sword drawn was running towards the direction of the tower and the fourth I fell. Tripping over my own skirt in the haste to get up, my foot caught and I began to plummet towards the stone.

As I waited for the harsh impact to fill me, I felt nothing. I was on the ground already but nothing hurt. Sheepishly I stood up and realized that I had fallen on some poor plump woman who had the misfortune of walking beneath me. She shrieked out in pain but I didn't have time to help her. I apologized quickly before I grabbed the fallen dagger to the left of me.

The plump woman below got the wrong message.

"Murderer!" she squealed loudly. "Assassin in Hyrule!" she yelled out again. The already angered guard came clambering towards me. I hurriedly dashed away quickly. I was getting ready to head for the exit when I suddenly remembered that Lucy was still missing.

"Shit!" I cursed as I ran back, the befuddled guard ordered me to halt but I kept running. A few townsfolk became alarmed at my presence and started screaming and to my horror some of the men and a few of the bulkier women tried to stop me. "It's not what you think!" I tried to yell out to make them understand. No one was listening though, they were right not to trust me. I was a murderer but I didn't mean to inflict harm on any of them.

A stampede of people pushed through one another and I let out a cry for Lucy. I looked for her tiny blonde head in the massive throng of bewildered citizens but saw nothing. I began to fear that she'd been trampled to death.

I hid my dagger in my waist again and began to follow the wave of the crowd hoping that they'd lead me to Lucy somehow. I kept shouting out her name but I still didn't see her. Meanwhile I have to worry about the guards that are now chasing me.

I see an opening, a crack in-between to building, if I can squeeze through fast enough then maybe I'll be able to escape the guards sight and throw them off for a while giving me more time to find Lucy calmly. I squeeze my starved and shrunken body through which is extremely easy and hold my breath. My long chocolate brown hair is stuck in my mouth and sticking to the sides of my throat. I'm panting heavily but trying to stay quiet. After what feels like forever, I see the last of the guards pass by. I let out a sigh of relief and sneak back through to the main road.

Most of the town has received the message of danger and ran to their homes by now. I pull my tattered black hood over my head trying to look casual and hide my face in hopes it will conceal me. My footsteps echo through as I walk and my eyes are flicking back and forth. "_Where is Lucy?_" I worriedly think. My green eyes are brimming with tears. If she is harmed…or… I can't bear to think of the thought of Lucy being trampled to death. If she is, I may have to kill myself. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd put her in danger.

Then suddenly I realize where she must've gone. She went back to the fruit. Of course! I want to smack myself in the face. I was so idiotic! I ran as fast as I can without being noticed back to the produce section. I'm expecting to see her; I know she has to be there.

"Lucy?" I cry out excitedly. But still there is no answer. "Lucy!" My voice is quavering and high pitched.

"I believe this is yours." I hear behind me. I jumped about a foot before turning around. I had no idea there was a set of stairs that lead to a bar down below! Turning around I instantly see Lucy. She has a smug smile on her face as she bites away at a red apple, my stomach jolts. Lucy is safe and I'm very ecstatic for that, but I wish someone else could be holding her.

"_Look for the man in green. You'll know what I'm talking about._" To my dismay, I do know what my boss is talking about. Holding Lucy is a man about my age with honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He is garbed in a green tunic equipped with his boots, gauntlets, and hidden in his belt is a large shining sword. This is the man I'm supposed to assassinate, and he's holding my little sister in his built and muscular hands.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review. Tell me your thoughts, what do I need to improve on. What do you think of the OC (whose name we don't know yet) Lucy? The idea of an assassin? My writing...ex. Grammar, punctuation, spelling? Anything you give me would be appreciated.**

**-Angel With The Scabbed Wings-**


	2. Alienation

**Okay Chapter Two is up faster then I anticipated. Thanks for those of you who reviewed on the first chapter, it was much appreciated and I thank you for your time and patience. Okay just to let you know this chapter isn't going to be action filled, I'm just trying to lead up to the next part of the story and sort of develop my character more before I can move on. Again thanks for you patience!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

**Chapter Two**

Alienation

* * *

A range of emotions and options ran through my head at the moment. I felt fear because I did not know what this man would do to Lucy. Was he dangerous? I felt happy because Lucy was safe, I felt angered because I knew I had to kill him, and I felt sad because I hate taking a human life, and this man was so young that he could still be considered a teenager like me, and I must confess I felt embarrassed. Here this striking creature stood before me with a shining complexion, soft blue eyes that showed kindness, and shining hay colored hair that flowed smoothly with the gentle breeze, his clothes were clean and fitted him nicely and his scent smelled sweat, it was hard to describe. But it smelled refreshing. Whereas I stood before him, dirty, with my matted brown hair, tangled and in disarray, with my green eyes sunken and dim, lacking the sort of light his contained, I probably smelled awful, I hadn't bathed in weeks, and my clothes were tattered and covered by the lands dirt and various foods I'd eaten. I blushed.

A billion options floated through my head. I could get him to hand over Lucy and then kill him. No one was around. I could easily slip away and leave his body in the dark alley. I could run away, but then again his bounty was so high and everyone knows I need the money. $1,000,000 rupees for one person is a staggering amount, he didn't seem evil. I began to wonder why? I had never really questioned my bosses' reasoning until now. I was just so eager for the rupees. Then finally there was the last option, my favorite option. I could stay here for a while and then decide on what I wanted to do.

The man in green dropped Lucy and she slowly merged herself back to my side. I hugged her protectively. She ignored my embrace and continued to munch on her apple. I'd have to chide her later, but for now, it'd let it slide.

"Thank you so much. I was worried sick about her." I confessed. This was the weirdest job I'd ever had. Normally it was against the rules for me to talk to my victim. When you're an assassin, you never want to get close to the victim. You begin to form compassion for them, and understanding. What I felt was close to gratitude. I was really wishing he'd say something rude to blow off my impression of him. I fingered the dagger loosely in my waist band, waiting for the inspiration to come.

"I couldn't just leave her. Word is there's a murderer somewhere near the Castle. I came to investigate when I saw her. She was hiding underneath a food cart luckily. She could've been trampled." He said in a business like voice. He wasn't necessarily being cocky or trying to act like a hero. But his voice definitely held a sense of pride and dignity. I felt envious, normally when I spoke it sounded weak and desperate.

I nodded weakly, blushing again. There was a war going on in my head and I was trying to consul it. "_Kill, don't kill. Ask his name? No…Follow him home and then assassinate him, do it now? No don't he's too nice. Bribe someone else to for half the money? No…Oh goodness I look terrible!"_ Nothing seemed appropriate. I hadn't myself for worrying about my appearance also.

"You look thirsty." He remarked after I didn't respond. Upon his saying so I instantly recognized that he was correct. I had been so nerve-wrecked all day that I barely had time to think of anything for myself. I had forgotten to stop and eat, and to feed Lucy. If I had only remembered none of this would be happening.

I felt dumbfounded and dazed. My tongue stuck in my throat, my palms sweating. I felt dizzy. The assassin in me wanted to leave and forget this awkward predicament I'd shoved myself into. But yet the woman inside of me wanted to stay, find more about him. Learn why he was wanted dead.

"Come, there's a bar. I'll buy you a drink." Nothing about his voice hinted that he was interested in me. He was just merely trying to be helpful. Ironically, it reminded me of the way I spoke to Lucy. Such compassion from a complete stranger was so unheard of and alien to me, that I felt compelled to follow him.

My legs barely carried me down the stone steps that lead to the small secluded bar at the end, that has somehow pervaded my eyesight before. Everything about this just seemed new and foreign to me. The last time I talked to a boy my age was the weekend before my mother died. I hadn't been in public place since my new job.

As I watched him open the door for me, I heard myself let out a slight chuckle. Lucy and I both blinked warily as we stepped in. The dim light of the tavern gave out a warm and welcoming invitation as we stepped in. The sweat scent of alcohol chimed in with the flowers that were evenly spread throughout the bar and a cheerful sign that read "Thelma's Bar" stood proudly near the main entrance. Again I felt unwelcome.

"Hey, honey. The usual?" an exuberant and sugary voice crooned from behind the bar. Looking up I saw a tall woman with reddish brown hair standing leisurely over her open bar with a mug in her hand.

Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed the abnormally large chest the woman evoked. Her revealing shirt didn't help. Her make-up was plentiful and her jewelry was extravagant, but nonetheless she seemed nice and friendly.

I heard the two share a few words before she went disappeared behind the bar again. Not wanting to be rude I averted my eyes until their conversation was over. I didn't know what I was doing here. I was ruining everything, but it was as if I were a moth to a flame. I know it was wrong, but the temptation was so over-whelming that I couldn't help but give in.

While we waited, I saw awkwardly twisting Lucy's honey locks listlessly in my fingers while trying to wipe away the excess dirt that smudged her face. The man in green watched us cautiously. I knew I should probably be thanking him, but I was partially mad with his undeserved kindness.

When our dish came, I quickly inhaled the fish in a matter of seconds before giving into the pumpkin pie. It was the sweetest thing I'd tasted in years. I felt childish eating my food so quickly, forgetting my manners. I'm sure I looked like a beggar, but what did I care? I'd be gone in a matter of days. Hopefully less if I could muster up the courage and strength to earn that money. When I finished I blushed again, but the man in green politely smiled flashing a straight line of white sparkling teeth.

"You've been so kind. I don't mean to intrude on you." I said while I averted my eyes down onto the wooden table, trying to redeem my manners. Lucy however contradicted me by letting out a lengthy belch. I scowled at her.

"Your no trouble." He was sincere. He fiddled with his drink. "It's no trouble. But if I may ask, what made you travel here?" this question caught me off guard. I'm not good at lying. I had to think fast. I did the first thing I could think of. I defended myself.

"What makes you think we're travelers?" I say quickly. My eyebrows furrowed and my fingers clenched tightly around the edge of the table.

"We lost our mommy." Lucy's tiny voice pipes in from behind me. She's right, that's partially the reason why we move from place to place. But it's still withholding the truth.

The man in green simply nodded, I almost got the notion that he understood, but maybe I was over thinking things. I was so desperate for compassion that I was willing to look for sings that didn't even exist. "How long are you staying." He cleared his throat and reverted to his calm and almost confident voice.

Tomorrow, right after I kill you. Which was what I wanted to say, but instead I just said this. "We're leaving tomorrow." I wasn't able to look him in the eye. This mission was becoming harder and harder the more I talked to him. The sad part was that I didn't even know his name and I'm sure he was probably kind to everyone. But yet somehow it made me feel somewhat special.

"I know of a friend who can lend you some sleeping quarters. They have a couple kids that your sister could play with, it may be a little cramped but they're nice people. Shall I tell you'll be staying?" Why was this guy so nice?

"Umm…yeah that'd be great." I wanted to slap myself in the face. I didn't know why I sounded so self-conscious around him. This should be the other way around. I should be the one and charge and he should be the one cowering in my presence.

"Who shall I say is coming?" he asked politely. He leaned back in his chair, feeling more comfortable obviously. His blue eyes were so staggeringly kind that it was almost hard to concentrate. Even in the dimly lit bar they glistened with a sort of brightness that I hadn't seen since my mother was alive.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Aleshua and this is my younger sister Lucy." For the fourth time that night, I blushed again. I was glad he wasn't looking at me. I felt like a young girl again. Here I sat, not even knowing this guy and yet I got butterflies in my stomach just looking at him. I'm sure he thought I looked hideous in my peasant clothing and dirty appearance. A slight twinge of pain flowed through me. For one reason it was because I knew he wouldn't like me, for the second because it was forbidden. How silly was it for an assassin to have feelings for her victim? I felt like a black widow spider preying on the helpless fly that had by coincidence landed in her nest. All I had to do now was wait for the right moment. The moment when I would strike and take him down.

* * *

**Alright let me clear a few things up here. The reason why the OC isn't staying at Link's house is b/c that doesn't happen in real life. People don't flirt and then spend the night at each other's houses upon first meeting each other. Also the conversation stayed awkward b/c that's what also happens in real life. People don't blurt out their feelings and secrets right away after knowing each other for 10 minutes. Next chapter will be more interesting. I promise! Hope you liked! Again your reviews and critisim are much appreciated!**

**Angel With The Scabbed Wings-**


	3. Back At The Ranch

**Alright just so there's no confusion here, I changed the main character's name. I didn't like the old one, it didn't sound like something you'd see in a Zelda story, it was too...modern? Yeah that's the word I'm looking for. Anyway enjoy the story nonetheless!**

** Disclaimer: Don't Own Zelda Never Will **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Back At The Ranch

Upon leaving the bar I noticed several things. For one it had grown dark outside which I gladly embraced, all the more I could hide my face. Secondly the townsfolk had reappeared outside but I noticed the guards looked more alert. I shyly propped my tattered hood around my face in hopes of concealment. Lastly I noticed that the man in green, who had introduced himself as Link was carrying Lucy on his back. Lucy was laughing hysterically as she proceeded to steal his hat and perched it on her own head. It covered her eyes and nearly took up half her face. This made my stomach lurch, it was one thing for me to grow attracted to my victim, and it was an entirely different story with Lucy. The last time I'd seen her smile like this was a year ago when we were visiting an old family friend.

"How far away will we be going?" I asked curtly. I was hoping not far. My feet ached and throbbed with the pains of endless walking on hard dirt and stones all day long.

"Just a few miles south from here." I winced at the word miles. Link paused to take a break and laugh at Lucy who was still playing around with his hat. "Not up for the walk?" he prodded me, obviously catching the look of disgust on my face.

"Walking is fine." I lied. I didn't want to seem rude. Here this man who's willing to go out of his way and find me a place to stay and I don't want to be concerned about how many miles it'll be. I mean seriously, the last time I'd slept in a warm and sheltered home must've been months. I can barely remember what a bed feels like.

"Oh well that's too bad. I was hoping to take a few horses back but if you wanna walk that's fine with me." He smugly joked. This caught me off guard. I didn't know how to respond.

"Really!" Oops now I sound too excited. "I mean that would be great. Better than walking I mean…yeah." Wow I sound like an idiot. He let out a chuckle, at my excitement or stupidity, I couldn't decipher.

I could see now what he and Telma were talking off earlier in the bar. He led me and carried Lucy to behind the bar where a small stable was located. There was where he must've tied up his horse, a beautiful chestnut brown mare, with a sun bleached blonde mane that seemed to compliment the sort of heroic heir that he brought along. The other was a sort of older horse with a black coat lined with silver hairs. Its eyes were sunken in and it looked dead tired. The comparison between the two horses were unfathomable. I had the strange feeling that that's what Link and I looked like.

A strange sense of familiarity swept through me as I straddled the black old horse whose name was Phantom. I had Lucy in-between me and the stirrups, her blonde head swaying back in forth from sleepiness. I predicted that she'd be long gone by the time we reached our destined place.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked, standing protectively below the horse making sure I wouldn't make a fool of myself and fool. I couldn't help but laugh. Did I know how to ride? I may be a little bit rusty but my family used to own a ranch. I was _excellent_ at riding.

"You'll see." I said feeling more comfortable around him finally. I winked casually and watched as he straddled his horse as well. He landed on top almost as gracefully as I had before he kicked his mare off with a start.

I followed him as we trotted down a narrow and barren alleyway that led to the outskirts of Castle Town and out to Hyrule Field. As soon as we exited the narrow passage we began to run. "Do you want to race?" he smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I would beat you any other day but my horse looks like it's about to keel over at any moment. That and I don't know the way." I excused myself. The horse was old but I was still a little afraid to test out my old skills.

"Well, it's fairly easy to get to Ordon." Link yelled over the wind. "We'll race until we reach Kakariko Village. I'm sure Phantom will make it until then. He's stronger than you think. Unless, you're scared." He challenged. I was somewhat enraged by his cockiness. I was getting a lot of mixed feelings from this guy. One moment he was businesslike and held the authority of a man, the next he would act playful and boyish again like I imagined someone his age would. I wondered what his story was.

"Alright you're on. Hold on Lucy." I instructed before properly gripping the reins and getting ready to kick off. "Count of three. One," I began, Link braced himself also. "Two," I started, my face was concentrated. "Three, hey no fair you cheater!" before I had even stated three he had already began. I kicked my own horse and it started galloping across the planes. I completely forgot all about winning. The wind felt amazing in my hair, I felt liberated. Free again, like I hadn't felt in forever. The wind whipped my already tangled hair every which way. The air smelled sweat much more like I was used to, like honeysuckles. I hadn't taken the time to enjoy them like I did now. It was great. I felt like I was a child again and I wondered if this was the way Lucy saw the world. Carefree, safe, welcoming.

When I regained my senses I realized I wasn't far behind. I could see the turning point, which must be where Kakariko was located. I couldn't let him win. I kicked the already sprinting horse and it started bolting faster then I would've imagined. I saw Link mirror my image with Epona. She brayed and slowed. I laughed lightheartedly and saw that I had won.

Lucy re-opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. I had forgotten that she hated horses. "You could say I know how to ride." I joked. He scowled at me and rejoined by my side.

"Yeah just don't get lost." He instructed, I retook my place behind him and followed.

The trip to Ordon was a little long, but it was worth it. Ordon was probably one of the nicest villages I'd ever laid eyes on. It was small but cheerful. The grass was greener than any where else, the villagers all had nice well-kept houses, and there was a beautiful crystal clear spring nearby. When I got that money, this is the place where I'd like to live.

"Home, sweet home." Link declared as he swung off his horse. He didn't even bother tying her up. I figured this was on purpose for the horse stayed and began to nibble on the grass. "Good girl Epona." He patted her muzzle before handing her a sugar cube. "Here, I'll take your horse to Fado's after I drop you off at Jaggle and Pergie's." I hoped off the horse and cradled the sleeping Lucy in my arms. She was amazingly light, probably because she hadn't developed healthy eating habits yet. I felt guilty yet again.

Link grabbed the reins and led Phantom and I down to see the rest of the village. We stopped at a normal looking house that rested near a pond and consisted of a water mill. I assumed this was Jaggle and Pergie's. I could hear yelling from inside. "That's normal for them just walk in." Link stated, sensing my nervousness.

Link went to grab for the door handle but I stopped him. "What are you doing? That's rude! You have to knock first." I sternly stated. Link sighed and rapped on the door loudly. The yelling continued and nobody came to the door.

"What was it that you were saying?" he snidely asked. I could've assassinated him right then and there. But instead I rolled my eyes as he opened the door. The yelling I realized was directed towards two young boys that stood sheepishly as I entered. The yelling subsided when I entered and I blushed for the 1,000th time that night.

"Where are my manners? I'm Pergie. This is my husband Jaggle and our two sons, Talo and Malo." Her voice became darker when she said her sons names. I could tell by the context that they were in some sort of deep trouble.

"Hello." I waved shyly. This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be making acquaintances with these townsfolk. I made myself promise that I'd leave tomorrow. I'd have to get the "deed" done tonight. I hated myself at the moment. "My names Alusha." I say politely as I offer my hand out to shake. Instead of Pergie or Jaggle offering their hand back I just received a dirty look from the shorter of the two brothers.

"You're dirty." He said disapprovingly looking at my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. His mother chided him before embarrassingly sweeping him behind her.

"Who's this?" she quickly changes the subject pointing at the little blonde ball I have cuddled up in my arms. Instantly the older boy takes a quick interest in what I have in my arms. I hold Lucy tighter to me getting defensive.

"This is Lucy." I say slowly and calmly hoping they didn't see my sudden territorial act. I can tell that Pergie wants me to hand her over. I end up giving Lucy away to the woman who is housing me, it feels weird.

"I expect you're tired. We've got a loft ready for you whenever you're ready." She smiles. She's not looking at me when she smiles though, she's looking at Lucy. I get the sudden urge to snatch her back and run. It's an odd feeling, I couldn't explain it.

I thank her again for her kindness and she shoos her own children and husband off to bed. The house is so small that you can see every room except for the parents whose room is hidden by a very secluded door. But other than that it was just open space. Very difficult to sneak out I noted. After Pergie and Jaggle and the kids bounded off to bed I went outside to say goodnight and sort of a final goodbye to Link. To my dismay I found out that he hadn't waited and had already left me. For his own bed perhaps?

After tucking Lucy into and under the covers I lay, I found myself restless and tired even hours later. Debating in my head, should I stay? Or should I go?


	4. Restless Night

**Happy Holidays! I'm on break now and I'm freakin excited!!! Woo now I have more time to write, read, waste time, become lazy, eat lots of food, play copious amounts of video games, waste time on youtube, and my favorite open up Christmas presents!!! Ahh! I'm excited. Oh sorry anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

* * *

**

Chapter Four 

Restless Nights 

I couldn't take it. the silence of the night was maddening. My legs were restless and my eyes refused to stay shut. Whenever I closed them I got the strange urge to pull them open once more. Merely to stare at the blackness that evaded my eyesight. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. I tried to convince myself that the reason for my restlessness was because I wasn't used to being in a comfortable bed with a roof over my head, or blaming it snores from the other room. No, I knew it was because I continued to fret. My mind wouldn't click off, I just keep thinking of the same ultimatum in my head. Scanning for each possible result, in a weird way, I sort of wished things would stay like this. With me and Lucy living in Ordon, staying in these nice people's house, living simply without any worries. The idea of that stayed right next to the one with me ruling the world…highly unlikely.

I knew what I had to do now. I took one quick peak at Lucy. She lay sleeping beside me curled up into a tiny ball her breath heaving in and out of her chest slowly and steadily. A tiny smile curled across her face and I could see that she was having a nice dream. I swung my legs off the bed Pergie had nicely prepared for us and fumbled around in the dark as quietly as I could before I managed to find the door. I crashed into a few toys that littered the floor but I heard no change in the atmosphere of the house. I was clear.

I patted the dagger just to make sure it was equipped before I stepped outside. It was beautiful outside, it was relatively light outside due to the full moon hitting the water, and its reflection gave the area a sort of grayish glow, it was a clear night and the sky was a royal blue color. Not a cloud was in sight. The grass tickled my bare feet as I walked swiftly across the bridge. A light breeze slowly swept my dark hair across my thin cheekbones while I walked.

I don't remember what I was thinking as I walked, but all I remember was that I was happy. I blissfully walked all across town until somehow I ended up right in front of Link's house. I froze. Suddenly I didn't feel as brave as I did on the journey over. The night felt somehow chillier. The breeze picked up whipping my hair wildly around in an annoying matter, but yet I kept walking. I climbed up the welcoming ladder to his house and found myself opening the door soundlessly.

His house wasn't as dark as I had hoped. He had a small orange flame glowing in the fire place that seemed to give the house a warm and cozy feel. I felt terrible and sick to my stomach. His house was littered with memories and good times. I didn't want to be the one to rob him of everything, not to mention all the townspeople would be furious with me. I sighed quietly but deeply. Again why should I care? It's only a job. I had to remind that to myself as I continued to walk around the house in my search. The more I walked the more I hated myself. The more things that unraveled about this person's life, was a most definitely a wake up call to me. Normally when I was after a victim, they were spineless and useless to society. Either they had wronged somebody in a way or simply were a business threat. They lacked a heart, friendship, love, a connection with people. In here I saw all of those things compiled in various objects. Letters of thanks from townsfolk and friends, toys from the village kids implying that he cared for them often, hand made quilts from grateful villagers, his boots lay on the floor, well worn, the reins to his horse in the other corner.

In the midst of my searching I had completely forgotten where I was until I heard movement from the floor above. I hadn't even seen the ladder leading up to it. "_Nearly over. After I finish this, Lucy and I can move on once more._" I reminded myself thoroughly grasping the dagger firmly in my hand. I had to remind myself that this wasn't for me, this was about Lucy. It's what she needed. I shakily climbed up the ladder still making sure to be as quiet as I could. The sensation I felt in my stomach was unbearable and it made it difficult to climb the ladder. I felt nauseated and like a big stone was in the pit of my stomach pulling me downwards to the ground. The fire from the first floor grew dimmer and dimmer and oddly I felt as if my future was also.

I was at the last rung and I could see the silhouette of the foot of the bed. It was hard to see now that the fire was so down below and only the light from the window helped me see now. I climbed up the last rung still unsure of what I was to do. I tried desperately to numb my mind. I hummed a tune in my head that my mother once sang to me when I was young, but that didn't help either. I was doing a terrible thing and nothing would excuse it. Oh how I wanted to throw up.

My hands were shaking as I stood up and suddenly there was movement from under the covers. I gripped the dagger defensively ready to do the deed, but then I calmed once more realizing that he had only rolled over. The lump under the sheets dared me to press forward. The decision was mine I realized. I could either do what's right, or I could do what was needed to survive. And unfortunately for me survival was more important.

I crept to the side of the bed carefully watching my footing as I stepped not wanting to make the floorboards moan, and then I saw it. I saw the thing that saved Link from his death that night. The movement from the bed hadn't come from Link at all, he lay perfectly on the right side of the bed, looking peaceful with his honey-blonde hair ruffled from sleep and his shirt strewn across the floor, his muscled body shaped nicely under the covers. No the movement wasn't from him. The movement was from a woman. A petite small thing, I barely noticed her at first. A sudden pain gripped at my chest.

It was hard to place what it was from. What was I doing? This was ridiculous. Anxiety swept through my body like venom and I began to sweat against my will. What was I doing? This guy to my knowledge has done nothing wrong. All he's done is helped people, why should he deserve to die? If anything I deserved to die. The pain was still unrecognizable. I didn't know if was from my sudden epiphany or the realization that Link was taken by the small fair-haired girl that lay next to him.

What was to say that my life was more important then his? I need to get out of there, quickly. I wanted out, the scene of the two lying in the bed together made me sick to my stomach. I stuck the dagger back in my hidden pocket and practically jumped off the ladder. I ran until I made it out of the house, knocking over multiple pots and various knick-knacks that cluttered his shelves. Before I was out of the door I could've sworn I heard movement from the floor above. I raced out of his house and ran to the area of the spring. They'd catch me if I ran back to Jaggle and Pergie's house. The space was to open and it was easy to spot targets there. So I ran to the area of the spring. I conveniently spotted a secret area hidden by a few vines. It was a small tunnel that I somehow managed to squeeze my small body through. It wasn't until I was safely concealed that I even realized that I had been crying.

I wiped my eyes foolishly and waited. I heard footsteps and talking a little beyond where I was sitting. I heard Link's voice and then of course I heard the soft coo of the female voice that accompanied his. It made me sick to my stomach. I felt ridiculous and petty. After I was positive the voices left I decided to crawl through the rest of the tunnel to see where it lead to. I scraped my knee and tore my shirt and dirtied up my knees and elbows even more but what did I care? I was already as dirty anyone could possible be. I was dirt. I was no better than the earth and I had no moral right or discipline. I didn't deserve Lucy. I didn't deserve to be so kindly treated by these townsfolk, I didn't deserve to live.

I saw shimmering light at the end of the tunnel and I continued to crawl. It lead to the Ordon Spring and as soon as I neared the end of the tunnel I sprang out and doused myself in the cool water of the spring. I couldn't resist the temptation of the crystal clean water. Even after washing I still felt gross and filthy. My body was clean, but my soul was not.

The next morning I found myself awaking in the same bed that I had abandoned the previous night. It felt as if the whole ordeal with the night before had never happened. The only difference in the house was that I smelled better and my conscience was filled with doubt. I begrudged the thought of waking up. I needed to get out of town as quickly as possible, I detested the thought of Link finding me and asking about the previous night. But at the same time I also detested the thought of going back to my boss with clean hands.

Lucy wasn't in bed with me but I was fine with that. I could hear her outside laughing with the two boys I had met from the night before. It was nice to hear her laughing once again. I began to smile to myself also before it's abruptly yanked from my face.

"Alusha?" my smile disappears. I turn around to find Pergie standing in the kitchen, again same room as the bedroom cleaning the dishes from breakfast I assume. "Are you awake?" I find no reason to deny that I'm up.

"Yes, I'm up, thank you for asking." I say making it a chore to sit up, trying to act as overslept. It was the opposite. I barely got any sleep the night before. I was so busy fretting and worried about getting caught.

"I made breakfast. I saved you a plate. It's on the counter." She smiled beckoning at a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. I thanked her again for her kindness before I bounded out of bed to fetch breakfast. I wanted to savor any food she offered me since I wouldn't be eating well for a long while. As I ate she continued to do dishes and said nothing to me. I normally would prefer it this way but something about this breakfast was just unsettling. I had the feeling that she was knew something.

"So, I heard there was an intruder last night down at Link's house. Such I nice boy, I couldn't imagine anyone who would want to harm that sweet boy." She didn't look at me while she said this but I could tell she was glaring. I nearly choked on my food. I grabbed the glass of milk and used it to dislodge the piece of bacon that had gotten caught in my throat.

"It's funny. I could've sworn I heard someone opening that front door last night." I was in so much trouble. She was up to me. Breakfast didn't sound so appealing anymore. What if she poisoned it? I was overreacting. Why would a house wife carry poison around?

"I went out to take a bath last night. But yes it is strange. I didn't see anything strange last night." I said as I scraped at a bit of eggs.

Pergie never looked at me or never implied that I snuck into Link's house. But something about her tone of voice and the way her back was frigid when she spoke to me gave away her bitterness. I had to leave. There was no doubt about it. Screw the job, I had to go. Now.

* * *

**Ahh...Chapter Four is finally done with. I feel relieved. I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't too cheesy or anything was it? Anyway I want to thank all of those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I LOVE reviews, they make me happy ! And the happier I am the faster I write. Hint Hint But anyway I'm off for bed, I'm tired. it's like 2:30 in the morning and I need to sleep before I start rambling...like now. Grr...**

-Angel With The Scabbed Wings-


	5. Going Steady

**Merry Christmas everybody...well at least it was a few hours ago. Lol, I hope everyone had a nice time and got good presents. I know I did. I was so excited my parents are letting me get my lip pierced Friday as one of my presents. Aaahhh squeals I also got Rock Band, Guitar Hero 3, Halo 3, a shitload of art supplies, a 24 pack of Monster (yum seizures lol) some Dragon decor for my room (yeah, I'm a nerd so what..) and 48" blacklights for my room again, a book, my younger sister made me a poem lol. And yeah that's all the big stuff lol. I was so stoked. Again I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and if I don't post soon again a Happy New Year Also. Yeah you're probably sick of me now, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

* * *

**

Chapter Six 

Going Steady

* * *

After finishing up probably one of the most awkward and painstaking breakfasts of my life I was ready to grab Lucy and go. I didn't know where I wanted to go exactly, but it definitely wasn't here. I couldn't go back to where I came from because I was a nomad. I couldn't go back to my boss because he'd be pissed with me coming back clean handed; and I couldn't stay in Ordon or go back to Castle Town for various reasons. I needed to decide quickly before everyone realized that I was the one who snuck into Link's house and attempted to murder him.

I put my plate in the sink avoiding eye contact with Pergie. Right upon stepping outside I see Lucy frolicking around with the two neighbor boys and then another younger boy with light blonde hair. He doesn't seem to fit in with the two brothers but Lucy seems to have taken a liking to him. They're sitting side by side at the bridge. Lucy is going to detest me once I tell her we have to leave.

I sigh and slowly walk over to grab her and tell her that we'll be leaving. I take my time relishing the beautiful land once more. After this I'll be seeing nothing but dry desserts, barren towns, and experiencing a lot of heartache. Of course I should've known better than to take my time. Something always interferes.

Right as I'm about to scoop Lucy up and take her away from her happiness and a bit of mine who other than Link would show up? I am so frusturated at this point. Of course I can't just easily slip away like I had planned. I'll just mark this as another bad thing that's gone on with my life. I shift away from the direction he's coming from and try to edge my way towards Lucy trying to think of a legit reason to leave. I'm also silently praying that he won't ask me about the incident from last night. But it was too late, before I could think of anything he was already by my side.

"What's wrong?" That was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. A quick surge of frustration swept through me. I felt light headed once more. He smelt so nice, it was sickening. I scooted farther away. I didn't want to smell him. What I wanted was for him to be a jerk to me. To make me want to leave, to kill her perhaps? But all I knew was that I didn't want him near me. Not now, not under these circumstances. Also, as much as I hate to admit it, a part of me was angry with him. I was angry of him because he had a girlfriend or lover or whatever that pretty young girl was in _his_ bed last night. I didn't want to look at him, knowing the fact that his _girlfriend _had probably kissed his perfectly curved soft lips and touched that beautiful golden blonde hair of his. What was wrong with me? Honestly, I'd only known him little less than a day but yet he drove me insane!

"Nothing is wrong." I lie. I answered to slowly. I had been so busy arguing with myself that I had forgotten his question. "Why would you say such a thing?" I defend myself soon after.

"I don't know you just look a little flustered. Just curious." He shrugged his shoulders. I continued to not look at him. Instead I stared straight ahead waiting for the inevitable. Waiting for him to ask me why I had appeared in his house last night. "You look nice today." He commented again after a few seconds of silence. I felt blood rush up to my head and I could've sworn that I almost fainted. I'm so ridiculous!

"Oh, yeah I took a bath last night." Soon after saying these words I wanted to stab myself with the dagger that resided safely at my side. "_You are such an idiot!_" I yelled at myself.

"Are you busy today?" he said not hinting any sign that he was going to ask me anymore questions about last night. I could see him flash a smile towards me. I stared at my now clean hands and pretended to be interested in picking the remainder of dirt that had escaped the bath.

"Well, I was planning on leaving today. I've got to get going." I finished my sentence. A normal person would've added a place to the end of that sentence. Such as, "I've got to get going home. Or, "I've got to be going to the store." But not me, I had no where to go.

"So soon?" he was raising his eyebrows now. A slight breeze caught and I could smell the sweet fragrance that he emitted once again. It was all too much to handle at the moment. So I just nodded dumbly and continued to stare at nothing.

"That's a downer. I was sort of hoping that you could meet a good friend of mine today. I thought you two would get along quite well. But I guess we'll never know now since you must be going so quickly." Was he tempting me? Well if he was it worked.

My curiosity caught the best of me. Looking back, I wished I never would've been intrigued and left, but no that's not how it went. "Well, maybe I could stay a little longer. Lucy can play with Talo and Malo while I go and meet your friend I guess. That is if you still want?" Why was I asking for his permission? This was insane and backwards. If my boss or my fellow workers saw this, well I've be severely mocked and then fired.

"Great, come on you can meet them now." His excitement was cute. I couldn't help but look at him. The way his face lit up with happiness, his smile was absolutely adorable. He quickly swept up my hand and sort of jogged up towards a house that looked similar to Pergie's but bigger and more elegant. I didn't even realize where I was going when we ran up all I could concentrate on how warm his hand felt grasping mine. In spite of myself I let out a smile.

To tell you the truth I could care less about who his friend was. All I wanted deep down was to spend more time with _him._ I had gone absolutely insane. Link released my hand to my disappointment and rapped on the door quickly. "You're going to love 'em." His blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

A few short seconds after knocking the door was opened. A large stocky man with a tusk shaped grayed mustache appeared and covered the entire doorway. This was the friend that I was supposed to get along with so greatly? This guy could flatten me like a pancake. That and well, he was a little old…I cocked my eyebrows up and then discreetly tried to cover up my shock.

"This must be that Alusha, that girl you were telling me about last night." He addressed to Link before turning his attention towards me. "New girl in town eh? I bet that's no picnic." He remarked obviously not waiting for my response. He let out a deep laugh and his giant belly shook while he was amused.

"This is Bo. He's the mayor in Ordon, and might I add a fine one." Link added to the conversation. I awkwardly curtsied and nearly fall on my face in the process. This caused Bo to laugh harder.

"Don't bother bowing. I'm nothing great. Link is just trying to butter me up. You can sweet talk me all you want but I'm never going to approve of any boy that dates my daughter." Bo said the last bit to Link. The warmness I had felt earlier dropped and I felt cold and nauseated just as I had the night before. Of course! How could I have been so stupid? Bo wasn't supposed to be the person I was going to befriend, it was his daughter. How idiotic could I get?

"Is she here? I was hoping I could introduce her to Alusha. I think they'll share a lot in common." Link added. I was infuriated. How dare he try to make me friends with that whore? Oh I was being absolutely crazy. I'd never spoken to this girl and yet I already hated her. It was either her or me that I despised and it felt nicer to point the finger at Link's girlfriend.

"She's upstairs, I'll grab her. And Link, you know I was just kidding about the whole not approving thing. I couldn't ask for a better boy to date my daughter.. You're a good kid." Bo said before he ruffled Link's hair and bumbled upstairs to grab his daughter. I wanted to run, but I felt like a moth caught to a flame again. I knew I was in trouble but yet I couldn't run.

When Bo returned he wasn't alone. He returned with his daughter and indeed it was the same petite girl that I had seen last night. Her green eyes sparkled and glistened as they met Link's, adoration glittered in both their eyes. I wanted to vomit. Bo looked like he himself might be nauseous also, he blundered off to a back room that was concealed to my eye. I felt like an intruder on Link and this girl's intimate scene.

After they had shared a few concealed smiles and discreet touches Link finally acknowledged my presence again. "Oh Alusha this is Ilia. We're kind of going steady." Ilia looked at me and a look of confusion spread across her face. We both sort of studied each other for a little while, sizing each other up. She was trying to tell if I was a threat, I as trying to see what made her so special in Link's eyes. But I couldn't deny that she was pretty, she had soft blondish brown hair that curled near the nape of her neck, and glistening large green eyes that hinted a sort of playfulness. She had a tiny pixie like nose that accommodated her petite figure and when she walked it seemed almost as if she danced around the room. I didn't like her.

By the look of her face she didn't like me either. She looked at me at first with confusion. Then suddenly her face contorted and turned to a look of disgust. That was when I realized something. She recognized me from last night. I knew it! She must've seen me before I slipped out the door. She hastily whispered something into Link's ear and he vigorously shook his head left to right, in a no fashion. I had to go, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I've got to go now. I'll see you later." I fumbled with the door handle before I hurried up to the ranch to fetch the horse from last night. I figured I'd return it to the woman at the bar and then figure out what to do from there. I just didn't want to stay before anymore trouble was called. That Ilia girl was bound to say something sooner or later that would harm me.

When I reached the ranch there was even more chaos then I would've assumed from a small time town. The first thing I saw was a tall older gentlemen running around recklessly trying to fetch his goats The second I saw a postman running after a goat that was eating his mail bag. Then the 3rd was that the gate was broken and goats were escaping through the town enraged and frightened.

"Can you help get these damn things back into the gate before they hurt someone!" the tall gentleman came up to me and yelled. I was taken aback. His face was tomato red and he was dripping in sweat.

"I just came to grab Phantom." I said shyly as I peered over at the lazy black horse that stood lazily eating grass in the corner despite all the action around it. I didn't raise my voice too high afraid that it would set off this crazy man's already overflowing temper.

"Please! It'll only take a second of you----hey you damn goat give him back his mail!" he yelled at an unsuspecting goat. The postman ran furiously after picking up the trampled papers that had dropped from the bag. The taller man gave me a pleading look before he ran after another escaped goat. I sighed and knew that it was expected of me to help. It wouldn't take long anyway. I had a few tricks up my sleeve when it came to wrangling farm animals.

I sucked some air into my lungs before I let out a deep guttural and unattractive noise that attracted male goats of any sorts. It was the mating call of females and when I was younger my mother taught me this since our livestock was always escaping. It proved to be very helpful and was often used on our land. Just as I had anticipated they all ran back up onto the land. I ran into the barn and made the noise once more before running back out and watching the idiotic goats run in excitedly looking for the poor and unsuspecting female. The taller man quickly slammed the barn door shut before he returned back to me.

"Thank you! That has got to be the fastest I've ever seen these bastards run!" he exclaimed. I took a step back. His sweaty face was grossing me out. "Where'd you learn to make that sort of noise?"

"My mom." I said simply. I didn't feel like going into much detail with this stranger and he seemed to accept this.

"Haven't seen you here before. You just move in." he said as he tried to regain his breath. I watched from the corner of my eye, the mailman running to and fro grabbing remains of what used to be letters.

"Sure." Was all I said. I was a terribly bad conversationalist.

"Are you able to work a steady job?" this caught me off guard.

"Umm…sure." Was all I said again.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow morning! You can help herd these things in and out in no time. I'll pay you good, I just think it'd be a shame to let that odd talent of yours go to waste. Think of all the time I'll save!" he exclaimed excitedly. Before I could comprehend what I had just agreed to, or what was being said by this man he had wrapped his sweaty arms around me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"You'll be a great help!" he thanked me again.

Then I guess it was final. I had just gotten myself a normal job, something that I hadn't had in ages. I guess you could say I was going steady.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! P.S. For Christmas, you can leave me a review. Lol jk you don't have to. Aaaahhh I'm sooo happy. Wow just ignore me, lol**

**-Angel With The Scabbed Wings-**


	6. You Can't Hide From Me

**Hey everybody! Your humble writer got her lip pierced yesterday!!! Aaah I was so excited lol. It hurt yesterday and I had a lisp all night and I had a fat lip it was so swollen haha. Its taken me a while to adjust and I'm still having a tough time eating lol but hey it pays to look cool? Right..right...? Awkward silence...Lol but anyway I hope everyone had a schweet Christmas again and a nice winter break. Yeah I'll shut up now, you can read you're story.

* * *

**

Chapter Six 

You Can't Hide From Me

* * *

At the end of the day I found myself more stressed out and depressed then I had when I woke up. I wasn't as worried about Link finding out or confronting me about sneaking into his house last night, which was the last thing on my mind at this point. Worse case scenario, he would yell at me and then I'd have an excuse to escape Ordon. Actually now that I think about it maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. For some flux reason I had decided to stay in Ordon and buckle down to a steady job without consenting anybody. Where would I stay?

Pergie and Jaggle offered to let me stay in there house for as long as I needed but I still felt like a huge burden to their already stuffed and noisy home. If it wasn't for Lucy, again, I would just pack up and leave no worries, no second thoughts. But with Lucy there was another element. She needed stability and a place that was warm and safe to stay. I couldn't risk wandering around in the desert or snow and just wishing that things would work out. Not again anyway, things like this don't have second chances.

I sat whimsically on the side of the pond dipping my feet in the cool water and swishing them back and forth letting the cool blue water to sweep in-between my toes and splash on my bare ankles. I was lost in thought and paying attention to Lucy and her friend's new game they'd invented. Something about moblins capturing children and taking them prisoner. It was a little morbid for a children's game but if they were having fun I was fine with it. I noticed two things when I say Lucy play with the village children. One was that a short blonde haired child named Colin had taken a great liking to her. The next was that a taller, older girl named Beth seemed to dislike her and avoid making contact with the other boys when Lucy was near. I found this odd since Lucy was normally a loveable person and had never made an enemy a day in her life. Things change, I mean look where I'm at now.

I closed my eyes and completely forgot of where I was for a blissful few seconds, letting the wind cool my sweaty face and feeling the grass underneath my palms when I heard a rustle beside me.

"Hey baby." I said not even opening my eyes, assuming Lucy had sat down next to me.

"Baby?" a deeper mannish voice responded. Link chuckled beside me, musing over my word usage. I felt the blood rush up to my face. Even though I knew he had a girlfriend and that they were happy together, he still made me nervous, and I still got butterflies in my stomach whenever he spoke to me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, "I thought you were Lucy." I re-opened my eyes despite my better judgment. It was easier to pretend that he wasn't there if I didn't have to look at him.

"I thought you were leaving. You ran off so soon it made it difficult to track you down. What are you hiding from?" he said obviously feeling comfortable. He was blissful to the fact that he made me so very _uncomfortable_ with his presence.

"Hiding from you." Was what I wanted to say, but that would make me vulnerable and susceptible which was the complete opposite of what I wanted. I wanted to be indestructible and in control. "I was just busy…" I let my voice trail off. There was a pause in the conversation and I felt compelled to fill the void. "I got a job, at the ranch." I blurted out, twisting and contorting my hands uncomfortably.

"Oh really? That's awesome, I work their too. Fado's a nice guy, you'll fit in nicely. He'll like you. I can tell." Link said without a hint of sarcasm or displeasure.

All I could think of was, "_Great, Fado likes me. But you don't._" I just smiled and nodded, trying not to show my discomfort. The last thing I needed and wanted was to spend more time with a taken boy that I lusted after. Not to mention he was also supposed to be the man I had to kill. It was getting easier to hate him though, every single time I saw or thought of Ilia's face it made me want to vomit and slay them both. A bit morbid but it was true. Just because I had resigned my assassin ways for this one exception doesn't mean I had given up completely. My new plan was to make a bit of money working at the ranch before I returned back to my boss, that way on the journey there I could at least buy food and a place to stay and it would make the way there much more fun and less painstaking.

Then I asked the question that I probably should've avoided. "Do you know who broke into your house last night?" those ten words pierced through the night air like a knife. Link drew in a sharp breath of air and I held my own breath until he relived me.

"I'm guessing it was just a few curious moblins checking out the area. I'm glad they didn't get into any one else's houses." He said. However I couldn't tell if he believed that it was entirely true.

"Weird." Was all I could muster up to say. I was so relieved that he didn't suspect it was me that I was at a loss of words. When I was finally feeling at ease again and Link and I were having a nice and comfortable conversation, watching the children play and even joining in on their game for a few moments. Laughing and having a good time together…Ilia shows up. I get the strange cold feeling in the pit of my stomach again and the urge to assassinate her later on tonight when no one is looking. I suppress my hatred and put on a fake smile and wave politely in her direction. She returns the notion if not faker then my own smile, obviously angry with Link spending time with me.

Link doesn't even seem to notice our dislike towards each other, instead he bounds up to her and places subtle kiss on her lips that no one sees but me. She smiles but not at the kiss, just by the fact that I saw his act of affection towards her. I keep my same face on but what I really want to do is just punch her.

"I'll see you back up at the house. I've got to get something really quick." I hear Ilia tell Link before I watch him bound up towards his house. He waves goodbye and I feel a little sad knowing that I won't see him again until tomorrow.

"Can I talk to you?" Ilia says, surprising me. She doesn't look at me but instead at her bare feet.

"Um, sure what about?" I say surprised that she would even speak to me. She beckons me over discreetly and we walk over to a secluded spot, away from the children and Pergie and Jaggle's house until we're alone.

"Listen here. I don't know what you're playing at, but I know you're a huge fake." Ilia's voice is no longer sweet like normal, but now it's malicious and hateful. I'm taken aback by her forcefulness.

"What are you talking about?" I'm surprised. I don't know what she's playing at either.

"I know you. I heard about you from one of my friend's in Castle Town. She said just a few days ago an assassin was caught by one of the guards but escaped before they could catch her. Now you're the only new girl around town and the guards said that they closed off all the gates before the assassin escaped. I don't trust you, and I don't want you hanging around my town or my boyfriend." She hissed at me trying pathetically to bare her teeth. She wasn't threatening in anyway. I'm seen murderers, robbers, rapist, and cheats, murdered each and every one that crossed my path and she didn't even amount to any of these people. Lucy was scarier when she threw one of her temper tantrums.

"What are you babbling about? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I'm just traveling looking for a place to stay. Are you that calloused to think that I would murder someone while carrying my younger sister around with me?" Even I was shocked that I did this so to a complete stranger I figured it would sound bizarre also.

"Don't play stupid. You're up to something, I saw you sneaking in Link's house last night. I don't know why you'd want to kill me, I've never done anything to you. Well unless you think killing me will lead you straight to Link's heart." She smirks at the last thing she says.

"You are the dumbest bitch I've ever met. You're not even worth killing, you're not threatening and you're not worth my time. As for Link, you can have him. I don't know where you're getting at. You're nothing but a slut, what are you doing sneaking into his house at night anyway?"

She stops speaking after this and I can tell I've hit a nerve. She just stands there with her mouth slightly ajar and her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. She stomps off and when she's finally far enough away safe from me punching her she yells. 'You can't hide from me!" I could've killed her right then.

* * *

**Hope you liked! I hate Ilia, she's so whiney and bossy in the game so it should be only natural that Alusha hates her also...sorry for you Ilia fans, but you can't please everyone. Besides we all want the main character to end up w/ Link in the end right?...Right...?another awkward silence...Mkay I'm off to watch Shrek on TV!**

P.S. It's not too late to leave me a review for a Christmas present! haha

**-AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWingsx**


	7. The Rumor Mill Begins

**Okay, I'd like to start out by apologizing, I took FOREVER to update. New Years was busy then school started and I've been busy taking semesters and study for stupid crap like Spanish III and History that I don't care about...very tedious dahlings, very tedious indeed! But anyway I'll shut up and let you enjoy my well over due story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda...duh...

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**The Rumor Mill Begins

* * *

I walked into Jaggle and Pergie's household more frusturated and enraged then I had ever been in my life. I don't know what had gotten into me, I'd met plenty of rude, snot mouthed woman in my life, but something about this particular girl just got under my skin and drove me crazy.

I plopped myself down on an empty chair and buried my head in my hands trying to fight the urge to scream and let out all of my pent-up angry from the past couple of weeks. I got a few couple of bewildered stares from the others in the household. Lucy and the other children had returned home since it was now dark out and no supervision. Lucy stayed back. She knew how I got when I was mad.

I wasn't necessarily infuriated with Ilia's words. She didn't scare me and she wasn't even powerful enough to be considered a threat. I was mostly enraged with my actions. My words had been petty and juvenile. Pergie tried to catch my eye, but I made sure to stay away from her. My eyes never drifted from the table.

I heard her shoo away her children and her reluctant husband, to my relief Lucy also caught the hint and left with the others. That's one of the things I liked about Pergie, she left disciplining Lucy to me. Not that Lucy needed much discipline but it was nice to know that Pergie respected my authority over her.

"Would you like to tell me something?" she said after she makes sure everyone else is out of earshot. Something about her sweet voice reminds me painfully of my own mothers. The past few weeks I've been realizing how screwed up and desperate I've been without guidance. Somehow I had become the mother role for Lucy, but I was still a girl, and I needed guidance as well.

I was going to lie, but Pergie was experienced, she _did _have children of her own mind you. "The locals don't like me." I blurt out. It sounds pathetic as it is. I feel like I'm a child again complaining to my own mother because the other kids won't play with me.

Pergie lets out an unexpected laugh. "Is that it?" she giggles. Despite my pity, I find myself laughing also. This whole situation has been blown out of proportion and ostracized. "Honey, trust me I could hear you and Ilia screaming all away across town. Are you really going to let a little 'ol farm girl like here make you this upset?" Pergie sighed as she placed her hand on my shoulder and sat down in the empty chair next to me. "She'll warm up to you eventually, and believe me you're not the only one around here she's snapped at." Pergie sighed as if she remembered something funny. Then her face took on a more serious tone. "Don't joke around about animal cruelty with her!" she shouted. I laughed out loud at Pergie's amusing expression. She made a mock knife and pretends to slice her throat. This makes me laugh harder, and for an instance I feel a sense of belonging creep over me.

"Try to get some sleep hun." Pergie says patting my back one last turn before turning her head to smile at me. I feel weird and a little distraught but her cheerful face pulls my cheeks apart. "It's already dark, come I'll walk you to your room." I found this part to be unnecessary since the house wasn't exactly what you'd call a mansion.

Pergie called out the rest of the children and they all trotted in looking upset, apparently because they couldn't eavesdrop in like they intended. They all crawled into bed and Lucy laid herself down on our temporary bed and made herself comfortable. I curled in next to her and made myself comfortable. Pergie pulled the covers over me and then kissed me lightly on the forehead. I blushed. I wasn't used to being treated like such a young child. After the candles were blown out and the fire was tended and everyone went to bed, I felt myself slowly drifting away.

The next morning I arose only to find the sun staring directly into my face. It was nearly afternoon and everyone else was already up and had gotten ready while I was busy snoring. I had an excuse…yesterday was mortifying and I was hoping that if I slept long enough that possibly I could forget it. It was nearly impossible since the first thing I heard out the window was Ilia gossiping about me to another woman I recognized as Sera's, from Sera's Sundries, child. This was _not_ what I wanted to wake up to. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I recognized my name.

"Alusha said that?" I heard the girl named Beth pipe in as Ilia continued to tell her pitiful story…hushed whispers continued and I lay in my bed angry with crazy hair and bad breath, unable to defend my title without looking more idiotic. "No mom in their right mind would say that." Beth continued.

"_What?"_ I hissed in my head. _"Since when have I become a mother?!?"_ I furrowed my eyebrows. Today was going to be one of those days. I rolled out of bed literally. I didn't even pick up my feet I just rolled on my side until I feel out. After I refreshed myself up (which I had grown accustomed to since living in civilization) I stepped outside to great Pergie and the children. Jaggle was out working.

Pergie caught my expression and grabbed my shoulder before I could go any farther. "Now honey…" she protested, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm just going for a walk." I lied, what I really wanted was to hear what Ilia had to say about me. I don't know why I liked to set myself up, but it was better to know then to be oblivious. I stepped around the corner of the house expecting to find two gossiping girl but they had obviously grown bored and left. But someone was still there. My heart flitted as I noticed Link standing near the lake. He glanced up towards me and I looked down impulsively, blushing once more. Even though I knew I couldn't have him…something about him made me so happy and free. I wasn't even the same hateful and spiteful person I normally way. I was more optimistic and I loved life more when he was near me. I blushed again thinking about this.

He smiled, flashing his teeth. his cute dimples appeared suddenly on his warm cheeks. I couldn't help but smile back, but then again it came so easily when I was around him. He greeted me with a cheerful hello and I swaggered over happily forgetting all about the troubles of yesterday.

Well at least for five seconds, because then shortly after Ilia appears from her house and snakes over to Link as she wraps her tiny hands around here. A sharp surge of jealousy pulses through me unwillingly. I've given up on trying to kill Link, its not worth it, but an even harder task…getting over him, is proving to be unbearable and more difficult than I would've imagined.

"Hey honey." She says her voice is perky, totally different from yesterday. She makes no reference to yesterday at all. "Hi Alusha, how are you feeling today?" she says sweetly, Link smiles when she says this. I am completely stunned. Who is this girl?

"Umm…I'm fine." I reply slightly slower than usual. Had I imagined yesterday? No, Ilia was faking.

"I'm glad you're doing well. Link and I were going to go on a picnic today. Would you like to come?" her voice is wickedly sweet. This is news to me…and Link.

"I didn't know we were going on a picnic today?" Link says raising his eyebrows, he throws a free arm around Ilia's waist. I wince at the sight.

"Oh yes, just me and you. And if Alusha wants to bring Lucy it'll sort of be like a double date. Wouldn't that be fun? You and I could ride Epona together and Lucy and Alusha could take that old stallion of Telma's." Ilia's large green eyes blink innocently up at Link. He melts and instantly agrees.

"You up for it?" he asks. I can't tell if he's being polite or if he really wants me to come. Either way, I'm saying no, I don't want to spend any extra time with Ilia, especially since she's got Link wrapped around her finger.

"I'll pass. I've got to help out Fado." I lied. Part of me thinks that Link knows I'm lying, of course he would considering that we have the same job.

"Suit yourself. You're missing out." He smiles.

"Well if we're going we'd better start packing now." Ilia replies sweetly again, her voice as smooth as butter. This baby voice of hers sickens me to the core. I can't stand how sweet and fake it sounds. How can Link not see through this? They say love is blind…but is he in love with her? I stop myself at that point and focus on something else. On my dagger perhaps? Ugh, I'm being silly, I am too pathetic to be considered an assassin anymore.

Link and Ilia head off to pack their basket and prepare for their fun and romantic evening, I'll probably shovel goat manure if I'm lucky. Rather make money than waste time. Link asks if I want to go once more before leaving, again I decline. Ilia politely says goodbye to me, then after she's made sure Link can't see, she sticks her tongue out and winks at me.

"How immature!" I mutter under my breath as I angrily stomp off towards the pond to cool off my rising temper. Link and Ilia have disappeared, now I'm left to sit by myself once again. Who am I kidding? I'll never win his heart; I'm doomed to watch other parent's children for the rest of my life….

Instantly upon thinking that I feel guilty. Lucy hasn't necessarily been a burden to me, but that little tiny inconsiderate part of me can't help but wonder what it'd be like if I were to actually be free. Experience a normal teenage life, have boyfriends, have _friends_, and not a eight-year-old girl to look after.

Nobody notices me, I'm shielded from the majority of the village by a large pillar that sticks out from the pond, its covered with vines and various colors of moss that compliments the icy blue water well. Nonetheless I'm hidden when I hear whispers.

"I heard that new girl is a mother. I always thought it was true but I never wanted to say anything. Ilia was telling me this morning about how that new girl doesn't even know who the father is!" I hear Beth's whiney high pitched voice from behind the rock. I can't see her face because the rock is in the way but I know who she's talking to. She's talking to Uli, Rusl's wife. Mother of Colin and a new baby, of all people I wouldn't expect a mother of two to gossip. This irks me more.

"How terrible! Doesn't even know the father….that poor child of hers…a bastard?" Uli says. I peer behind the rock to double check, and yes, there she is with her baby in hand.

"Yeah, and there's this other thing about her. She's supposedly an assassin. What I think though is that she's just a spy for Zelda, checking up on Link." Beth's voice rings out again. I'm tempted to cover my eyes but this is too tempting.

"Nonsense." Finally someone who isn't preposterous! It's different from the other two, so there's a third woman talking about me, at least she's defending my honor…or at least I thought she was. "It's probably just a curious groupie, you know everyone is so obsessed with Link after he saved Hyrule. She'll grow bored and move on. I'll give her another week." I feel even worse. It's one thing to be called a mother, or an assassin (which is true) but a groupie? That's so distasteful!

I can't help it, I let out a snort. This is all so ridiculous that I can't help but let out a laugh. I quickly shut myself up wanting to listen to more. The three women disperse. they're smarter than I gave them credit for. As I watch them move away I notice that the 3rd woman had been Sera. This makes me even madder. Sera was not a young girl anymore, she should know better.

Mostly I was upset with their blasphemous statements, but they were on the right track. If the knights from Hyrule were contacted I could be banished just like I had in other realms. This would be bad, Lucy would hate me. She already made friends and she's been happier than I'd seen her in years. She would never forgive me if I got us kicked out. I hopped out of the water and tried to breathe.

However I couldn't think of a reason to panic. No one would rat me out, except Ilia. But she wasn't even certain that I was an assassin, it was all just hearsay. Common gossip…but was that enough to propel the knights to arrest me?

Not even two seconds later I heard several horses neighing and snorting. Turning around is the thing I feared. I should've been more careful. The large hooves of the chestnut horses stomp the ground as their owners pull them skillfully in a straight line. Four knights to be exact, the leader, the one in the front, is holding a large scroll…my warrant?

I hid my face looking downwards as I tried to slowly walk towards Pergie's house without being noticed…it didn't work.

"You there! Young girl!" bashfully and ashamed I whip my head around to stare at the black iron mask that covers the guards face. I can't tell his facial expression which makes me panic more. Does he recognize me? No, the man that was chasing me was fatter…"Can you tell me where your mayor is? We're looking for someone."

It was all over.

* * *

**-AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWingsx**


	8. Mixed Signals

**Oh wow, it's been forever since I've updated...kind of. But I've been busy with school and my band and I haven't had much time to chill out and write! But today I was sick and got to miss school so I figured I may as well write since I missed it. I would like to thank my readers for their patience and for those of you who left reviews you're flipping _awesome_!!! Alright enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight 

Mixed Signals 

I felt myself becoming inebriated by the situation. My legs kept moving towards the mayor's house but my head was screaming for me to run away and get away while I still could. But it was clear to me that if I ran they would only catch me. No one could honestly think that they could out run a horse. The numerous amounts of soldiers followed me as I made the short trip to Bo's house. I stopped right by the front porch and sat myself down waiting to be captured. I knew all along this would happen someday…

The main guard nodded to me as if to thank me for cooperating before he stepped inside of Bo's house. Another guard followed him and the remaining three waited outside, probably to make sure that I wouldn't run. The smallest of the guards had his helmet off and he peered down at me quizzically…I stared back at him pondering if I could get away if could make it up the hill and grab the old black horse at Fado's. There were a lot of flaws in the plan. For one it was a ways up the hill and I'm sure they'd catch me by then. Secondly I'd have to go get Lucy who was at Colin's house. Thirdly I didn't even know if the horse was still at Fado's since Link had promised a few days back that he'd return the old thing to Telma. Lastly and probably most importantly I was sick of running away, the law was going to catch up with me eventually.

"How long is this going to take?" I said trying to make a futile attempt to communicate with the guards. I hung my head low afraid I might cry, I didn't want the guards to see me bawl. If I was going to go to jail, I was going to go tastefully and hopefully my sentence would be reduced.

"Oh, you're not required to stay. This is simply Castle business, you may go on your way." A larger guard said to me from under his helmet. I looked bewildered. The other smallest guard stared at me again raising his eyebrow. Then it dawned on me…they still didn't know who I was.

In all my worrying I had forgotten that I was still anonymous to them. I was simply a small town girl, wading in the creek when they arrived. They didn't know my name and they didn't know my crimes. I stood up probably more quickly then I had intended and decided to follow through with my first plan. I hurriedly ran to Rusl and Uli's house and grabbed my very grumpy sister.

"You said I could stay 'til lunch!" she pouted as she crossed her arms and slouched onto the ground.

"Well babe things have changed." I said trying to get her to budge from the grass. Thank the goddesses that no one was around to see this.

"Are we leaving again?" her eyes were as round as saucers and I saw that her blue eyes began to brim with tears. I sighed and nodded my head. Better she know now than later. Lucy's lower lip quivered and she sobbed the loudest I had ever heard her. I peered around anxiously making sure no one saw again.

"Shhh…shhh, we have to be quiet or else I may go to jail." I whispered as I pulled her up into my arms. She hushed her sobs and buried her blonde head into the crook of my arm, she was still crying but it was a silent act of anguish. Her tiny body shook; she was probably extremely upset with me for making her leave like this.

After Lucy had agreed be silent the hard part of my scheme was over. Passing the guards was easy. they were still preoccupied with the mayor. When I reached the Fado's ranch he quickly rushed over to me and beamed happily. I grimaced, I was in a hurry and knowing Fado he could talk forever.

"Hey, you're here early. I wasn't really expecting you until this weekend but if you want to start early that's fine by me. Heck, just the other day I was thinking…" Fado would've kept talking but I cut him off.

"Not here for work, I need my horse. I'll explain later." I lied. I wasn't planning on ever coming back but if I didn't offer an explanation later on Fado would persist to know now.

Fado furrowed his eyebrows clearly as confused as I was at the whole situation. He eyed Lucy for the first time and decided to ask no more questions. "Umm…yeah your horse is in the barn. I'll go get her." I waited tentatively for him to return, Lucy still crying in my arms. Suddenly I did feel like a criminal. All the years of being an assassin I had always justified my actions by using Lucy. Now I only realized that I was hurting her with all the moving and running around I did. I was a horrible person.

As soon as the horse was out I sprang on top of its faded black coat and quickly placed Lucy in-between me and the reins. I kicked off hurriedly and sped away from the ranch leaving Fado in the dust. I needed to hurry before the guards realized it was me who they were looking for.

But I feared it was too late. As soon as I had gotten out of the ranch I saw Bo stepping out of his house with the main guard. They stopped to look at me and Bo waved me over. I was tempted to run but the other guards had formed some sort of barricade between me and the exit.

"Alusha? Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Bo said as he placidly placed his hands on his bulging waist.

"Well you know, just going for a ride with Lucy…" I feebly lied. Bo stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was upset or not, his voice held no anger but I couldn't see his eyes, they were buried under his big eyebrows and he had the tendency to squint.

"I thought Lucy hated horses..." Bo said simply still not mentioning how I was going to be arrested in just a few seconds. Busted…

"Well, she's got to get used to them sometimes." I lied again, Lucy had stopped crying by now and she looked terrified. I think she was finally grasping that maybe I was going to sent of to jail this time.

"Well sir we're going to be going. We'd be glad if you could carry on the message and we hope you can come." The main guard said.

Wait…what? They weren't arresting me? They were leaving…they weren't looking for me? This was all so strange. I could've sworn it was me they were coming after, me who had killed over eighteen people in the past few years. They must not have heard of my reputation. I was so happy I could scream. Lucy sat still and watched as the guards headed off before I heard her release her breath. I jumped off the horse and carried Lucy down with me, she was obviously glad to be off.

"Can I go back to Colin's?" she asked as though nothing had happened.

"Sure babe, knock yourself out." I said obviously still dazed. I watched Lucy walk back over to Colin's before I turned back to Bo.

"Would you care to tell me what that was about?" he said raising his eyebrow and for the first time every opening his eyes so that I could fully see them.

"Umm…why were the guards here?" I asked changing the subject rather quickly.

Bo seemed rather frusturated by my disinterest in his question and sighed. I began to wonder if he was going to tell me or not. "Oh just some party the Princess is throwing for the one-year anniversary. She invited everyone in Ordon and was wondering if I could pass on the news to Link." I felt so dumb at that moment. I realized that I needed to stop being so paranoid at that moment and relax.

"Oh…" I laughed in spite of myself. I had gotten so worked up over a party? I should've realized this before instead of running away like a scared rabbit.

"What's so funny?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. My stomach jolts. Link has returned back from his picnic with Ilia.

"You're asking the wrong person…" Bo trails off before he bumbles back into his house.

"Do you know what those guards were here for?" Link asks, I almost feel as if he's slightly amused. Ilia, who is standing behind him smirks, she obviously must be thinking the same thing I did.

"Umm…there's a party being thrown by Princess Zelda apparently. Something about a one-year anniversary. I didn't hear many details about it." I say peaking a quick glance at Ilia, she obviously is not happy about this news. Her perky smile is replaced by a grim scowl.

The thing that surprises me is that Link's face also seems a bit glum after hearing the news also. "I told her not to…" he trails off obviously in a train of thought. It was weird seeing him look upset, the majority of the time I was around him he was a happy go-lucky guy. Now he just looked sour and angered. I wondered why he hated parties so much.

"Oh Link hush it'll be fun. You can come pick out a dress with me." Ilia says reverting back to her old sweet self. I'm too happy to care today. As long as not going to jail I'm good.

"Yeah whatever." Link says still feeling glum.

Then he and Ilia return to her house and shut the door behind them. I'm left still confused, happy, and bewildered all at the same time. Today was a day that I would like to forget.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this chapter wasn't too eventful but I promise the next one will. There's going to be a fight and maybe even a little bloodspill Eek! We'll finally see Alusha in her assassin mode, exciting right? Also the next thing we'll find out is who Alusha's boss is...hmm mysterious. Again I'd like to thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. And I'd like to thank you for your patience. You guys are awesome!**

Angel With The Scabbed Wings


	9. The Big Night

_Ooooh...sorry last chapter was so short. I tried to make this one longer. Also happy superbowl day??? Yeah I had a lot of extra time to write today since I have no interest in football or Superbowl Parties...I hate them they're loud and every one screams and gets angry if their team loses So yeah I had a lot of alone time and peace and quiet and all my homework was finished so then tada! A chapter is born...haha_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda...big surprise! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

The Big Night 

The remainder of the next week or so was spent in a mindless blur. The little party I had heard about turned out to be far larger than I could've possibly imagined. Apparently it was rare for the Princess Zelda to host a royal party, so everyone in town was invited which consequentially so was I.

The party was tonight. I couldn't exactly explain to you what it was about. Nobody in town was really telling me what the party was for so it was a mystery to me. It couldn't say I was excited for it either. Everyone in Ordon was attending and I was positive that nobody wanted to leave me behind by myself…so one the week before Bo awkwardly invited me to come, then a day later Link asked if I was going.

Pergie helped me pick out a dress the other night. I hated it. it was more fancier and feminine than anything I had ever worn in my entire life. We spent a whole day riding out to Castle Town and going from seamstress to seamstress's house looking for the perfect outfit. I was jittery the entire trip. Pergie thought it was because I was worried about impressing a certain boy. I played along with it. I didn't want to tell her I was nervous because I could be arrested. Wouldn't that have been a conversation?

During our 'shopping trip' we bumped into Ilia and one of her friends from Castle Town. That was sufficiently awkward as well. Pergie had no idea of our previous squabbles (either that or she chose to ignore them) and suggested that we go pick a dress out together. It didn't work. Ilia ditched me as soon as Pergie had turned her back. I tried to act like I was disappointed.

I preened and primped all day trying to fix mine and Lucy unmanageable hair. Lucy was easy to get a dress for. Pergie borrowed and old one from Sera's daughter Beth. It was a rather boring day for the most part. Everyone was waiting tentatively inside of their houses counting down the hours until the big banquet. Dinner was quiet and quick. Everyone looked more dashing then usual. Pergie's boys were cleaned up and propped into some brown and tan suits as was her husband, Jaggle, his suit black. Then Pergie had taken time to fix her hair and had pulled out one of her mother's old gowns. It fit her nicely. A strappy beige dress that seemed to flatter her figure. I waited until the last possible minute to try on my dress. I looked so awkward dressed up that it hurt my eyes to see my own reflection. It wasn't me in there…

The trip to Zelda's Castle was more exciting then usual. Despite my bitter thoughts I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the night. I was still a little uncomfortable in my dress but at the same time it felt nice to shed some clothing and live a little. The whole town rode together at the same pace. We borrowed a carriage from one of Link's friends in Kakariko village and hoisted the kids in the back whilst the grown-ups rode horses around the carriage. I had a nice time talking to everyone. I spent the majority conversing with the men since they were politer to me, but near the end of the trip I found myself talking with a few of the women who had previously trashed talked me. There was still a wall of ice around Ilia and Beth, but it was expected of them.

Ilia and I seemed to be natural enemies and Beth just seemed to hate me simply because she followed Ilia. I found the courage to talk to Link during the short trip but it was mostly of nothing. It was cut short when Ilia stepped in between us with her horse and pretended that I didn't exist. This stung a bit, but I had been expecting something like this to happen. What still surprises me is how much I let it get to me.

You could instantly see that a party was in the making once you reached the gates of Castle Town. The whole town seemed to be strung about with candles and torches lighting up the streets. People dressed in elegant gowns and suits strolled the streets fretting about last minute details, standing in the main square by the fountain, and the ready ones lined up near the Castle Doors waiting for entry.

Link grew less and less talkative as we got closer. I still had yet to find out why this was bothering him. The closer I got the less my worries were and the more excited I became. I wasn't the only one though…the children in the back of the carriage were about ready to burst through and even their parents were waiting restlessly to jump off their houses and get inside. I followed everyone else and waited for our horses to be tied up and for the children to be accounted for. I was about ready to stand in line like the rest of the townsfolk were when Pergie grabbed my arm

"What are you doing?" she asked with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Waiting in line like everyone else." I said simply as I kept a firm grip on Lucy's squirming hand. She wanted to play with Colin and Talo as soon as she possibly could and also couldn't wait to get inside. She was just as curious as I was to see a Castle. I had never been inside one before.

Pergie laughed and it caught me off guard. "Don't be silly." She stifled another laugh. "We're with Link. We get in first." She laughed again and then beckoned me to follow her upfront. People from the crowd eyed us enviously as we got in instantly. I felt exposed with all the extra attention.

Again with the Link thing. Was this whole party for him? If it was why would he be so upset? The people in this town obviously loved him. I was tempted to ask but decided against it. It was the wrong timing. Ilia had strung herself comfortably around his arm and I didn't want to disturb him, he looked troubled enough as it was.

The guards permitted us to go inside the castle doors and we the whole village of Ordon stepped excitedly inside. When the door was open and I could see properly I was a little taken aback. The Castle was beautiful and more elegant than I had imagined. It was decorated extravagantly with a large fountain in the middle of the room and a large statue in the back that held a triangle shaped piece surrounded by three goddesses. It looked pretty but I wasn't quite sure what it represented. Then their were platters of food all around the sides of the banquet hall and a group of musicians in the back that played festive music as we waited for the party to begin.

I noticed that the Princess Zelda was standing near the back of the room accompanied by a few guards that watched her every move. I had never seen the princess before but I could somehow tell it was her. She was dressed to match her castle. Elegant and beautiful, with her purple and white gown that had the Hyrulian crescent stitched into it. A jeweled crown was placed upon her blonde hair and she said in her throne patiently, strumming her gloved fingers.

I didn't notice that Link was standing by her until I looked over at her a second time. He seemed uncomfortable. But then again I would also if I were standing next to royalty.

After everyone had settled in and gotten entryway to the castle the place began to quiet down. The band stopped playing and the people stopped grabbing appetizers and mingling. I wondered why because I always thought the more people at a party the louder and enjoyable it got. But then I realized that they had stopped to listen to the princess speak. I felt dumb.

"I have gathered you here today to celebrate this joyous celebration. Can you believe that it's been one whole year?" Zelda spoke clearly and loudly. After she asked her question the crowd cheered noisily and applauded. I didn't get it.

"The one year anniversary after our brave hero stepped in and saved our beautiful realm! It was a brave and dangerous battle but our young hero managed to get past these obstacles, fight the monsters and face the dangers that threatened to endanger our peaceful world." She spoke loudly and then the crowd cheered again. I then realized why Link had been so upset about coming today. He must've been embarrassed about Zelda giving a speech about him.

The speech droned on for a little while longer, but the princess never exactly said why we were celebrating. She just spoke of dangers and the perils that Link faced and went on about how brave he was. I half-heartedly listened and applauded when the crowd did. Until something caught my attention.

"Let's give it for the defeat of Ganondorf and one last applauded for our hero Link!" she yelled and the crowd applauded and cheered louder then the other few times. I stopped…I had heard that name before but I couldn't tell where.

Ganondorf…sounded so familiar. If only I could think of where I heard the name before. It struck this odd bell in my head. The name was there in my head I just couldn't beckon it out. I pondered more vigorously….

Ganondorf…Ganon? G. Dragmire? I had seen G. Dragmire many times before. Then I got this sick feeling in my stomach. G. Dragmire was my boss. The guy that sent me here in the first place. G. Dragmire was the one who wanted me to kill Link for him. Ganondorf wasn't dead like they thought he was. He was alive and in hiding in the Gerudo Desert. I had seen him only a few months prier. If he had been defeated a year ago, these people of Hyrule were mistakenly wrong.

The room stopped in place. I felt frozen. I couldn't move I couldn't blink, I couldn't hear. Everything went silent. In the midst of the people and the noise and the cheering…I felt completely alone.

* * *

**Oh no! Not Ganondorf! Anyway I know last chapter I promised blood spilling and crap but I thought it'd be more appropriate for next chapter...I promise it'll be soon. Avoids flying rock Sorry! But anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and thank you again for my reviewers and also to the readers and for anyone whose faved this story and whatnot...**

**But I regrattably have school tomorrow and I must be going to bed soon. I shall see you guys again next chapter...**

**Love love!**

**AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWings**


	10. Forced Back To Reality

_Ok so sorry it's been taking me longer to update. My laptop is having technical problems and I might have to buy a new computer now which is sad because my new computer isn't even a year old and I hate wasting money on things that shouldn't have to be paid for...aaaarrgh technology hates me. But anyway I'm saving up for a new one so I don't have to use this old crappy one any longer and can write whenever I want. But anyway moving on...oh and happy Valentine's Day everybody_

**Chapter Ten**

Forced Back To Reality

* * *

"What's wrong dear? You look like you've seen a ghost!" the voice that came from behind me made me jump. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the brooding face of Pergie staring into my own. She was correct, I had seen a ghost in a sense.

I didn't want Pergie to worry. Tonight should be filled with celebrations. Tomorrow I would tell them of my news. I still had a few kinks to work out of the situation. If I told them, I'd have to have evidence. That'd be wondering how I knew Ganondorf wasn't dead. I would have to tell them he was my boss. So instead I lied. "Nothing is wrong." I said putting on a fake smile. "It's just hot in here that's all." I fanned myself for good measure and smiled even wider.

The brooding look disappeared from Pergie's face was replaced with understanding. "You're telling me." She laughed and patted my back comfortingly. "But I might say, you look absolutely stunning in that dress of yours." And then in a whisper. "All the village boys are looking at you." Then she chuckled once more and walked off leaving me blushing and more nerve-wrecked than before. 

In my head I speculated the possible solutions. I could either:

A: Tell Link in person and then leave before he can catch me and kill me

B: Leave a note then leave (this was risky because what if they didn't take me seriously?)

C: Play the innocent victim and act like Ganondorf made me do his dirty work…or

D: Don't tell them at all.

Each one didn't have a positive ending I felt. I didn't want to ruin the lives of everyone in Hyrule but yet I didn't want to ruin mine and Lucy's lives. This wasn't the appropriate time to blab my mouth. I'd have to wait until after the party to express my newfound knowledge. The last thing I wanted was utter chaos at this party.

I took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm down my shaky hands and only focus on the present…the party. The music had started up again and people were beginning to become inebriated and merry. Dancing care freely around with the fast paced and festive music. I envied them slightly, groveling of their amusement. If only they knew the dangers that would soon plague them, I'm sure they wouldn't be this merry.

I had to correct myself from my pessimistic thinking and try to act like I was having a good time as to not draw attention to myself. I waltzed over to one of the large tables that held appetizers and drinks and poured myself a little of the punch (which contained alcohol) as a vain attempt to calm myself down. After about the sixth drink I felt numb and merry as the rest of those around me. I swung around gaily letting my light green dress twirl around my slim figure as I danced with the others. At one pint I had grabbed a highly surprised Beth and did a few dance number with her.

Even though I was a little dazed I was still somewhat coherent. I surveyed other couples watching their private encounters. Such as the way they danced closely with their eyes fixated on one another. I become saddened by this. In all my 17 years of living I had never experienced anything close to love. I had always been to busy to concern myself with such things.

Pergie and Jaggle danced closely as did the lady from the bar, Telma, and a man I had recognized from Kakariko village. Then of course there was the man who ran the S.T.A.R. tent taking turns dancing with the three girls that hovered by his tent. They weren't the only ones, there were many more of course. It seemed as if everyone had a partner except for myself.

"Why look so down?" I flinched at this voice. Link always seemed to pervade my thoughts when I was thinking the most embarrassing ones.

"Just a little tired that's all. Long day." I laughed almost robotically, taking a note that the music was calming down to a more slow and intimate pace.

"Know what you mean…" he said his voice trailing off. If only he knew the half of it, I thought to myself shaking my head. Link and I stopped in conversation as we both had run out of things to say. The awkward pause between us seemed to grow as we both watched the other happy couples dancing slowly in the ballroom.

"Where's Ilia?" I asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Oh she and some of her friends from town ran off to see the royal horses. Ilia likes those things…" Link trailed off again. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at his face. Instead I looked down at my strapless gown and realized how naked and vulnerable I felt in a dress.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked slowly as if not wanting to startle me. My face flushed a bright tomato color and despite my better judgment a smile broke out between my cheeks. I had never danced before but it looked fun.

"I'm a poor dancer." I laughed becoming embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon. Slow dancing is easy, I'll take you through it." He said calmly as he grasped my hand. I flushed again feeling a little bit guilty. I almost thought he could read my thoughts and became more embarrassed by this. When he grabbed me it felt like a thousand butterflies had landed in my stomach.

Without saying a word Link placed my hand on his shoulder and then grabbed my free hand and put it on his waist. I felt my brain becoming fuzzier as he did this. Then after he had put my hands in their proper place he took his own and placed them firmly on my waist. Was it just me or was it getting hot in here?

We danced slowly rocking back and forth to the music. I was still shy so I didn't quite look up at his face but instead of at my black heels, making sure I didn't accidentally step on his feet. When the song ended I was expectantly to let go but instead he only pulled me closer than before enclosing the gap that separated us. I let out a nervous laugh and Link stood looking very stoic. Not laughing or smiling but staring into my eyes. His eyes were very blue. I had always known this but staring right into them made me swoon. They looked like shiny sapphires and lit up when he smiled. They reminded me of the crystal clear waters that I often recognized in Hyrule. I couldn't help but wonder if my own green eyes had the same effect on him.

I lost track of time, I was beginning to get dizzy. Little by little our bodies inches closer and closer until finally there was no gap between us. Our bodies were pressed together and my hands had since moved from around his shoulder and waist to around his necks. I become less and less nervous and became more apt to look into his eyes instead of my feet. "You look really pretty tonight." He commented after what felt like a lifetime of rocking back and forth to music.

"Ilia looks prettier." I commented. Soon after I said this I wanted to smack myself in the face. Here we were having a nice time and I had to bring up his girlfriend.

"I'll be the judge of that." Link chuckled slightly. I felt myself becoming a bit baffled by him saying this. This was so out of his character. Usually he was so into Ilia and never paid any attention to me. Tonight was the opposite. I looked down again afraid he might read my mind. As I was looking down I felt his hand come off my waist and felt him raise it up until it was under my chin. I flicked my eyes upward and noticed that he was staring at my lips.

When he saw that I was looking at him finally he smiled and flashed his pearly white teeth and continued to stare at my lips. Then before I could even comprehend what was going on I felt him lean in, his lips were barely centimeters away from my own when I heard….

"Link? What are you doing?!?" I froze up and felt like I had just been doused in ice water. Link threw his hands off me and I backed up quickly to the side as if I had just grabbed a hot pan.

"Ilia we were just dancing." I heard Link protest. All the magic from the night seemed to disappear and reality came dancing back to me.

"I can't believe you!" Ilia huffed as she quickly became to storm away. I heard the clicking of her heels as she stomped off away from us. If I was correct I saw a glimmer of liquid brim her eyes. I hope I didn't make her cry.

"Ilia!" Link shouted back at her as he followed. Without thinking I followed along also. Not knowing what to expect in return.

* * *

**Sorry no blood again! I know I keep promising but c'mon it's Valentine's Day we don't need a bloody holiday. Next chapter I will TRY. I keep saying it I know...I'm sorry I failed you once again. Please don't come after me with pitchforks and cupid arrows...But I DO have it in the plot line it WILL show up eventually I swear on my life you the reader will have it.**

**Again thanks to my readers and those who have reviewed. I love you guys to pieces! You inspire me to write more everyday without you guys I'd be nothing. So lots of love I hope you got some chocolate today and if you didn't get any love I'll give you an internet hug and kiss lol.**

Allie


	11. Just Friends

_Yay! I'm back...temporarily! My computer completly crashed after I posted my lastest document on her and I was soo sad! Mi computadora es mi vida! Sorry but yes I was very sad. I missed it so! My computer "laptop" whatever still isn't completly fixed. The pin for the power cord is all jacked up so it's in shop right now getting fixed by a stranger! Egad! Stranger Danger! Sorry I'm being weird, so right now I'm using my friend's computer. She doesn't have Microsoft Word so I don't have spellcheck so I apologize in advance for any typos. But hey I figured you guys would rather have a chapter with typos then no chapter at all. So here it is...your long awaited chapter._

**Chapter 11**

Just Friends

* * *

I followed swiftly behind Link and Ilia. Neither new that I was coming along and I wasn't exactly sure why I was following them in the first place. Perhaps I wanted to explain myself? Or maybe I was only doing some wishful thinking. Hoping that Link would tell her that I was the one but not her.

But nonetheless I followed, the sharp "clunk" "clunk" noise was made as I followed quickly behind. My heels making loud noises against the cobblestone.

"Ilia wait! I can explain!" I heard Link shout ahead of me as he followed an ill-tempered Ilia. I felt a tinge of guilt as I saw both the look on his face and hers. I slowed down my pace falling behind so I could eavsdrop without being noticed. Neither one of them noticed me when I slowed and crouched behind a nearby bush. I don't know what my motives were exactly but all I knew is that Ilia wouldn't be pleased if she say me following.

When Link finally got a hold of Ilia's arm, she spun around quickly and yanked her arm away from him. The hurt and angered face still quite prevalent. Link's face was mirrored in pain and a plea for forgiveness as he drew back his arm as well.

"Hear me out...please?" he added the last word as a question for her approval. I saw her furrow her brow before she decided to sit down on a nearby fountain that spewed crystal clear water out of an ornate design of the three goddesses of Hyrule. Link sat down next to her and went to grab a loose hand that Ilia held in her lap. She snapped it away as soon as his hand touched hers.

"You think I'd let you touch me after you kissed that filth? I thought you loved me!" she spat at him angrily. Her voice cracked at the last few words. I thought she was maybe about to cry.

"I didn't kiss her!" he protested. Which was true. I felt my face get hot at the memory of our almost kiss. I wondered what would've happened if she hadn't of showed up...

"Maybe not tonight! But how DARE you underestimate me? You think I'm blind? I've seen you. Ever since SHE has been here. I've had to drag you away to spend time with me. Ever since SHE came to OUR village I've had to hear you talk about her. How funny she is, how quick she is with a blade, how nice she is with the children...You want to know why your precious Alusha is so good with a blade Link? It's not because of you teaching her how to duel. No you think she needs that? It's just a pathetic excuse for her and you to hang out more. No Link, that girl is a trained assassin and I will prove it to you tonight!" she bitterly spat out at him as she weakly tried to abstrain herself from crying.

I felt as if poison were slowly being led into my bloodstream. The storng sickly feeling of guilt and anxiety ran through me. It was true, I was an assassin, it was true I didn't need to be taught how to duel, it was true that it was a pathetic excuse for me to hang out with Link, but was it true that he had showed interest in me? Was it true that I had caused such a riff between his and Ilia's relationship. The feeling of guilt overpowered my feelings of hatred towards Ilia. Had it been I who had been the monster all along?

Had I overthought her petty remarks and made her out to be the perpertrator and I the victim? When really it was the other way around? Had I been so cruel as to ignore her and Link's relationship and persue him as my own? Had I broken her poor young and innocent spirt with my own vile and cruel one? So many questions swam through my head that I barely had time to comprehend what was going on.

I saw Link standing in awe as she tore herself away from the fountain and stomped away. I wanted to run to her. The pure logical side of me wanted to say I was sorry and ask her to please not tell that I was an assasin. But the devious lusting part of myself that I had come to know in the past few months, wanted me to go after Link and gloat in my victory.

The devious side won and I found myself stepping towards the direction of the fountain where Link still sat dumbfounded and distraught. I settled down daintily beside him making sure to be as lady like as possible.

"Is it true?" he said slowly as he continued to stare ahead. A blank expression clouded his features. "_Was what true? That I was an assassin?" _I pondered this thought in my head. Wondering if I should play dumb or not.

"Is what true?" I decided to ask. I figure it would be safer.

"That you would fake to be bad at dueling just to talk to me?" he said continuing to not look my way. I saw his furrow his eyebrows in a look of anger...or disgust. I couldn't tell.

"Well..."I stopped not knowing what to say. "You've helped me become better..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So the other things are true then I guess?" he asked. The question was more of a statement then a question. I didn't like the way things were heading.

"What are you talking about?" I said putting on a fake charade. Smiling slightly and pretending to stiffle a laugh.

"That your an assassin?" I held my breath for what seemed like forever. Until Link looked at me and laughed. I exhaled deeply, grateful that he thought it was a joke. After the awkward moment had subsided and the stiff laughter was silenced I heard Link mutter. "Yeah you and assasin...I really messed things up didn't I?" he continued talking, a hint of sadness evaded his voice.

"No, it was my fault. I should've just kicked your butt during our duels like we both know I could've. Then Ilia would've been mad about us spending too much time together." I joked lightly. But with every just kidding there's always some seriousness behind it.

"You're hilarious." he sighed as he playfully hit my shoulder. He took another deep sigh and then looked down at his hands. "I don't know why Ilia just can't see that you and you are just friends."

"_Friends...of course friends. How silly of me to think that we could've been anything more."_

"I'm sure she'll come around. I'd be mad too if some guy was chasing after my cute boyfriend." I joked with him. Trying to get over the words "just friends".

"You know me. I'm just quite the stud. Ladies can't keep their hands off of me." he kidded. Flexing his muscles for good measure.

"I'll bet by tomorrow things will be reconciled." I said somewhat bitterly. I was sort of hoping that maybe after tonight me and Link would've ended up together. But now I saw things for what they were. The truth...

"I hope you're right." he concluded as he leaned back and let his fingers sweep the water in the fountain as he sat there looking up at the stars. "We should go back to the party. I am the guest of honor still and I know Yeto wants me to eat some of his soup before I go." Link said with a hint of disgust in his voice. I didn't know who Yeto was I made a quick mental note to not eat his soup.

Link stood up and I contined to sit on the fountain. The sky looked so bright tonight that I wanted to enjoy for a few more seconds. "Are you coming?" Link said as he slowed down his pace to wait for me.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes." I said glad that no one suspected that I was an assassin tonight.

"Suit yourself." he said as he continued to walk away. I listend to the thunk of his footsteps on the cobblstone until it had all together but disappeared.

After I had some time to muse with myself for a while. I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't want to be found alone so I proceded to hide in the same bushes as before.

To my surprise there was Ilia again walking along with Beth. I felt a odd sense of longing for her. To be her friend, to comfort her and tell her that she had nothing to worry about...since me and Link were "Just friends". But I stayed put...and I regret that I did.

Alongside Ilia stood Beth, the two stood whispering together. I kept my ears perked and heard nothing of interest until suddenly I heard my name appear.

"Yes, that's right Beth. I'm telling the guards tonight. I'm sick of the filth running around ruining my village. I know the right guard to get also. I think the same guard who caught her before is here tonight. He's the fat one isn't he? Look why don't you go fetch him and we'll talk with him _privately _in the courtyard." I heard Ilia hiss as Beth listend in greedily, happy for some excitement to occur.

My blood ran cold. I didn't need this not tonight. Tonight was the night that I was going to be a hero, be friends with Ilia, and warn the good people of Hyrule that Ganondorf would be coming. But no, Ilia was going to ruin it all. Right here tonight. As I sat in the bushes, I felt my logical, pure side slipping away and my so predictable primal instincts creep in.

I had that blade still tucked in my waistband. I could feel the cool steal in my hands and I traced the sharp side of the blade coyly with my fingertips. The metal felt so right in my hands, so welcoming and tempting. I crouched down lower and watched as Beth scurried off to fetch the guard. Knowing Beth I had plenty of time to make my move. Beth was easily distracted and it would probably take her a good twenty minutes to fetch the guard. Yes...plenty of time.

With Ilia alone I watched her everystep. At first she dawdled around aimlessly shifting her feet nervously and twidling her fingers patiently waiting for Beth to come back. Then after five minutes she grew anxious and walked around spelling the various types of plants in the courtyard. Lucky for me there was a whole array of flowers near the bushes. I waited...quietly...calmly the blade pulled out and ever-ready in my hand.

Then I saw her feet coming towards me. I held my breath. She was so close. I nearly had her. Just a few more feet...The blade still in my hand. Ilia was nearing closer to get a better peak at a wilting rosebush nearby. Justa few more feet...I willed her with my mind to walk a few steps closer.

It worked...I saw her. I saw the back of her head standing sheepishly in front of my own form. She bent over to sniff the rosebush. I sprung from my hiding spot and grabbed her mouth and with my blade I crossed below her chin and above her shoulders...her neck.

She wiggled furiously and gasped out in shock and worry. I paused for a split second, wondering whether or not I was doing the right thing. But then I thought, it was either her existence of my own and in one quick instant I felt my hand splice quickly over her bare smooth throat.

The gurgling noise that emitted from her was pleasing in some sick sick way. I let her head drop and watched as the crimson thick liquid pool from her neck and on to the cobblestone. It came in great waves and came out quicker when she thrashed about. I watched over her in awe. I was amazed at how good it felt to take a life again...I felt happy...in some sick and twistd wicked way of my own.

I was about to put her out of her misery when I heard Beth coming nearer. I quickly stashed the dagger back into my waistband and fled back into the castle...so I could grab Lucy and leave.

What had I done?

* * *

_Again I apologize for the long delay! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please review people. I love getting your reviews very much so. Maiden of the Heavens...I appreciate you for taking time out to review my bad writing lol. Readers you're appreciated also...I just don't know who you are lol._

_AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWingsx_


	12. Goodbye Part I

**Chapter Twelve**

Goodbye Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just the plot and the order of these words.**

* * *

I had made it back into the Castle before the guard and Beth would even know I was there. Inside it felt a shock, a feeling like I had been doused in ice water. Back inside the castle everything was normal. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Like I had imagined the whole thing in my mind. Inside I saw Link standing near what I thought to be Yeto. He mentioned me over but I ignored him and attuned my eyes to the bright lighting in the room.

In here I felt claustrophobic, and exposed. I hated it, I felt as if everyone knew what I had just done. I felt that if I made one wrong move that they would all attack me and beat me to death…not the most pleasant of feelings. Lucy was near Pergie, I would swoop in and grab her so quick that no one would notice…it was possible…

As I walked over a felt a few curious stares my way. I was walking so quickly and brushing against people that I was causing some dramatic scene that I hadn't intended for. I just wanted to leave, the more I thought the more panicked I grew. Why wouldn't these people just look away?

I caught an anxious stare from Pergie. I hadn't noticed that she had been standing so close to Lucy. "What's wrong this time?" Pergie said as I brushed quickly past her. Trying to get a hold of Lucy who was now running in the opposite direction, playing a game of tag with Colin and Talo.

"I have to leave. I'm not feeling very well." I said quickly. I felt a few stray sweat beads sweep down my forehead. I was so nervous and distraught that I felt that I was going to vomit at any second. What would Pergie think of me if she knew that I was a murderer?

Not even five minutes ago I had just brutally slashed some innocent girl's throat…now here I was standing in the middle of a ball trying not to be noticed. I just wanted to go before things spun too out of hand.

"Do you have the flu?" Pergie asked in a motherly sense. I felt her hand sweep up to my forehead. I flinched at her touch. The last thing I wanted was human contact. I felt so alienated at the moment, so inhuman that the slightest touch drove me mad.

"No, I just have to go!" I shouted louder than intended. My teeth were barred, my knuckles clenched tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white and my concentration was so high that I thought my eyes might pop out of my head. Then to top it all off I was sweating out of control. I felt more and more eyes falling upon me.

Pergie stared at me…clearly taken aback by my aggressive outburst. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she cast a brooding look my way for the second time that night. Then I felt her look down at my thigh-area. Where the blade was safely tucked into my waistband. "Why dear…you're bleeding!" her words sounded as if they were coming out in slow motion. I saw her stare down in horror and as I looked down I noticed she was right.

The blood from Ilia that had been traced from her throat to the bloody dagger that was causing my dress to turn an ugly purplish-black color. How could I have been this stupid? Why hadn't I wiped it off before I stuck it back under my dress.

I froze like a rabbit being hunted by a wolf. I felt tantalized and mesmerized by the whole experience. Was this really happening…now? I saw my eyes drift back up to Pergie. I wanted more than ever to be able to read minds at this point. In the corner of my eye I saw Link approaching…

"Dear…" Pergie's voice lowered to a whisper…"Why didn't you just say it was that time of month?" Pergie said calmly. Not sounding angry at all. Was she kidding? Had my whole incident been blown away by such a trivial excuse for women? If so I was taking this opportunity and going with it. I nodded my head weakly and fought the urge not to laugh. It was sick, how could I want to laugh now at this exact moment? I think I may have been going delirious.

Pergie whipped into action and grabbed Lucy faster than I could even comprehend and I saw her rip of her jacket and thrust it towards me. At first I was a little befuddled by this action and then soon realized it was to cover my stain. Her caring nature made me feel like even more of a sick freak. Hadn't she liked Ilia?

I felt Pergie grab my arm with her free hand as she chaperoned me and Lucy out the door, trying to be discreet as possible. I knew this would be the last time I saw any of these people ever again. I drank in my surroundings as quickly as possible looking at faces one last time. Every face I saw, the more disturbed and morose I felt.

I saw Bo…Ilia's own father. How upset would he be once he found out that I had killed her? I saw Colin, someone who looked up to Ilia greatly and used to think of her as an older sister. I saw the mothers of the village and wondered how much they would hate me after finding out as well. I also couldn't help but wonder if they'd come after me after I had fled…

I was about ready to sink out once and for all when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the touch of another human, especially his. I didn't even have to turn around to realize it was him. My mind said to keep going, but my heart made me turn around and look at him.

His blue eyes were full of worry and surprise. When I looked at him I felt as if he could see into my soul. I felt as if he could read my mind. "Alusha?" he asked. I don't know what his question exactly was, it could've been a million things. But the thing I did know was that I couldn't look at him any longer for fear that my heart would break into a million pieces.

I looked him square in the eyes as if to give him an answer to all his questions. I felt braver than I should have at that moment. My eyes shifted slightly from side to side, making sure to examine all of his features one last time. I looked at his soft honey-blonde hair, to his toned muscles, to his beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes, to his tanned complexion, to his cute pointy ears, and the tiny scar on his shoulder that I've given him one day when we had been dueling.

"Don't hate me." I murmured before I yanked myself away from the grip he hand on my shoulder blade. Pergie stared at me inquiringly before I pulled my arm away from her grip as well. "Thank you for everything. You're a great person. Don't hate me either, maybe you'll understand this later." I spoke, I don't even know if what I had just said made any sense, but the words felt right. I scooped up a very depressed Lucy in my hands. Of course she knew what had been going on the whole time. This had happened many times before, but none as this extreme.

She held her tongue as I whipped around and rushed out the castle doors. The last thing I had heard from within was a panicked yell. "Somebody get a doctor!" it was Beth…they found her.

Lucy stayed quiet as I ran to the stables and picked out an already saddled chestnut stallion with black hooves. I believed it belonged to one of the guests here but I hadn't any time to fret over these things. None of it mattered anymore. I had built up my manners and etiquette ways only to have them been severely lashed down again by my act of stupidity and pettiness.

I knew deep in that black and cold heart of mine that I hadn't really stabbed Ilia because she was a threat to me. I had stabbed her because she was the competition. She was the one obstacle standing between me and Link. And whose to say that's true anyway? Maybe Link wouldn't love me ever and I had just assumed that I would be next in line following Ilia.

I was clearly delusional. How unlikely was Link and mine's love story. I had maybe as much as a chance as Shad would, since Link had clearly described us as 'just friends' earlier. Not to mention the fact that I was supposed to kill him…Kill him…I had completely forgotten about that, completely forgotten to warn the party-goers of Ganondorf's false demise.

I had been so wrapped up in my own selfishness and my own problems that I had forgotten about the good of the people. I had stabbed an innocent girl to death, trampled and hurt many people in Ordon Village, crushed my little sister's heart, and for what? A shot at love with someone so unlikely that it drives me nuts just thinking about my own selfish acts. If I had just been logical I could've prevented so much damage. Normally I could fix these things…but this time I think I'd pushed the envelope…I'd gone to far.

I ran with the reddish brown stallion all the way to the outskirts of Hyrule never looking behind me once. I wanted nothing more but to run back to the comforts of Ordon Village, to feel a safe bed underneath me, to cuddle up next to Lucy and tell her a bedtime story along with Talo and Malo. I wanted to tell Link how I felt, I wanted to go back in time and attempt to make friends with Ilia. I wanted to tell Pergie what a wonderful woman she was and that she had become a second mother to me. I wanted to go back and apologize to Bo about my heinous actions, but I never wanted to look back. Looking back wasn't in my mind, everyone in that village I would have to forget. I would have to erase them from my mind and move on with life.

"Lucy…" I spoke softly afraid that Lucy would break if I spoke any louder than a whisper. She stared down at the black leather horse saddle as we did a slow trot on the terrain. Her bleach blonde hair tangled from the wind was the other part of her that I could see in the dark of night. I knew she was mad at me.

"Lucy…you can open your eyes now." I knew Lucy had probably been petrified the entire trip away from Hyrule. But we had needed to escape quickly if we wanted to get past the guards that would've probably followed us if we had procrastinated any longer.

I felt her raise her head but she didn't look or answer me. She just stared off into space, the black horizon that lay before us, her blonde hair blowing slightly from the wind.

"Look I know your mad at me but I had to do it…you know that." I said feeling a little hurt. Normally Lucy was my only sense of comfort after I would leave town. I had never seen her this upset before. Usually I could tell if she was upset because she would cry and whine whenever we would leave town. But usually after she had calmed down enough to talk, she would forgive me and we would move on our way again.

This time was different. This time she remained silent and cold. This scared me more than any of her temper tantrums. I would rather be locked up right now than have Lucy act this way towards me right now.

"Lucy would you just talk to me." I pleaded keeping my grip on the reins tight. There was a moment of silence between us and all I could hear was the howling of some distant wolves and the various chirps and buzzes of the few bugs that remained outside until finally I heard Lucy speak.

"I hate you…" she spoke so quiet that it was almost not even audible. "I hate you." she said again a little louder with more defiance.

It felt as if I had just gotten my neck cut as well. I felt the color drain from my face and I felt my skin turn icy. Then at that same moment...I realized I hated myself too.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be slightly different than the others that I've done so far. I thought it'd be somewhat weird if we just continued on with the story without seeing what the reaction was from the people in Castle Town after they see what has happened to Ilia, and then what they do after this...so that is why this one is called Part I of II. They're both in the same time frame it'll just be from a different perspective so try not to be confused next chapter. _**

**_Anyway I hoped you liked this one, and I hope that you continue to review._**

**_AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWings_**


	13. Goodbye Part II

**Chapter 13**

Goodbye Part II

* * *

After I had left Alusha I went inside to go eat Yeto's terrible homemade soup that he had brought me. Now Yeto wasn't a bad cook. It was just that I didn't have the same likings that Yeti's did. Yeto was bragging to me about how his wife Yeta was expecting a son soon. I felt excited for him and his wife. They were a sweet couple and deserved a child. As Yeto drabbed on I felt my mind beginning to drift farther and farther away from his conversation. I was lost in thought when I heard a disturbance coming from my left.

I looked over and saw a extremely frustrated Alusha walking, well almost running across the ballroom floor. She looked extremely nervous and almost terrified, it looked as if she thought someone was going to harm her. Her face was pale, like all the blood had been drained from her and if I was correct it looked as if she was panicking.

I saw a few people turn to stare at the disturbance she was causing. Even Yeto stopped his talking and went to look at her, even though they'd never met I could tell he was just as curious as I was with her strange behavior. Alusha made a dive for Pergie straight away and I saw Pergie give her a worried glance. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I moved closer.

"No, I just have to go!" I heard Alusha shout at Pergie. Something was up, Alusha never raised her voice with Pergie. They had grown so close in the past few months that it had almost transformed into more of a mother/daughter relationship. I saw Pergie purse her lips in distaste and I saw Alusha make a dash to catch up with her younger, more flamboyant sister, Lucy. Alusha looked terrible, she looked sweaty and clammy and looked as if she was about to faint.

A few people pushed in front of me to see what was all the hubbub about and I was knocked to the back. My vision obscured by the mass of commoners that had come to stick their noses in someplace where it didn't' belong. I felt frustrated as well since I couldn't tell what was going on.

I saw a rush of movement out of my peripheral vision and I noticed that Pergie had pushed out of the throng of people, holding Lucy with one hand and grabbing Alusha's arm in the other. Pergie didn't look upset but Alusha still looked terrible and Lucy looked almost depressed.

They were about to make it out of the Castle when I saw them pause. Alusha looked around the room one last time. I don't know why they were making such a dramatic scene. Alusha would be seeing all of these people soon anyway so why was she acting like she'd never see anyone again? Her pretty green eyes swept around the room one last time with a brooding expression. Her lip quivered hinting that she may soon cry.

She was leaving without even saying goodbye to me. I dashed towards the exit and pushed my way through upset commoners and I ran to keep up with her. When I caught up I paused. What if she was running away from me? What if I had made her really upset when I tried to kiss her?

Then I reached out, my conscience disappearing and my heart taking over. Even if we had a slight awkward moment tonight it didn't mean that I still didn't appreciate her as a friend. I grabbed her shoulder and I saw her wince from underneath my hand. She felt cold and I soon regretted following her. Maybe I was the reason for her leave. When she turned around to look at me I jumped back. I hadn't expected her to look like this. She looked so forlorn and lost, it wasn't like her to be like this. "Alusha?" I said, I didn't really know what I was asking her but I just needed to hear her voice.

She looked me straight in the eyes. Her staggering emerald eyes began to gain a little light as I saw her stare me down. We both looked at each other. Examining one another's features. As she looked at my hair I looked at her soft chocolaty brown hair, I examined her thin petite figure, her cute full lips, and her tiny birthmark on the side of her neck. The I looked at my favorite thing…her eyes. Only to see her looking at mine as well. Her eyes went from confident to self-conscious once again and a deep frown appeared on my face.

"Don't hate me." she said simply before she pulled herself away from my grip. I reached out for her once more but she was gone. Her and Pergie had both left and I felt more alone than ever. She was really going this time, she had always threatened to leave before but this was the real deal. I messed up big time and now she was gone. I felt sadness, hatred, and guilt as I stood there. I was sad that she was gone, I was mad at myself for not expressing my true feelings, and I was feeling guilty because I was still involved with Ilia. Of course she wasn't going to stay for me when I was already taken.

Pergie re-entered alone. No Alusha or Lucy with her. She looked at me with a confused look and shook her head. I went to open my mouth to question her. I needed to know if she knew the reasons for Alusha's abrupt leave. Then before that could happen there was another disturbance.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Then everything went crazy from there. Beth ran in crying and screaming for a doctor to come and I stood dumbfounded unsure of what to do. Who was hurt?

Dr. Borville rushed forward, his large glasses magnifying his worried and doubtful look. Still there was no sick person in sight. Then I saw it. The thing that I had feared most. The thing I never wanted to reconcile with. Ilia was right all alone. Alusha was dangerous.

A plump guard was carrying her quickly as possible to the doctor. The main floor was wiped clear of people and a large circle was formed around Ilia and the doctor. I rushed forward pushing my way once more through the waves of people. The only noise I could hear at this point was my heart beating.

I pushed my way into the center until I was in the circle with Dr. Borville, Ilia, Beth, Zelda, and the guard. At a closer glance I felt as if I was going to be sick. I was used to blood, but not with someone I cared for. Her neck had been brutally sliced open and a lot of blood was draining out from the wound. She was still alive and her eyes were moving around slightly. She so helpless lying there. I couldn't think of what to do. Beth was crying hysterically and I felt numb. Zelda, the doctor and the guard stood solemnly thinking of what to do.

"Someone go get some spring water. There's a slight chance we can still save her. Guard, ride to Lake Hylia grab some spring water from Lanayru Province and take my fastest horse." Zelda instructed her voice calm and collected.

The guard stood there looking dumbfounded. "Me?"

"Yes, now go!" Zelda shouted growing impatient. I still sat on my knees numbly. Not really thinking about anything in particular. I could feel my body slowing down slightly and I felt completely calloused. I felt as if I was in a nightmare, lying helpless…all I could do was watch.

Zelda was escorting people away, leaving only the villagers of Ordon to stay. I couldn't bring myself to look at Bo. His great large figure trembled at the sight of his daughters cut neck. I could hear her breathing and I wanted nothing more for it to stop. Her breaths came out in quick jagged bouts and sounded raspy and unhealthy.

"How is she doctor?" I heard a calm Sera ask. She was trying to soothe her fretting daughter and manage her own self as well. I looked over at Uli and saw her protectively hiding Talo, Malo, and Colin from Ilia's gruesome figure as she Rusl held their newborn baby.

"Her cut isn't nearly as bad as it looks. The incision is fatal but it can be cured if we hurry fast enough. She's loosing a lot of blood and we need that guard back soon before its too late. We're lucky someone found her when they did."

I couldn't bring myself to think that Alusha could do such a thing. Had I been that selfish these past few months to not recognize Ilia's warnings. Looking back everything was so clear. I knew that Alusha had snuck into my house the first night but I had just thought she was curious. I knew that Alusha kept a dagger under her waistband…but I had always assumed that was for protection. I knew that Ilia and Alusha got into multiple fights. I had known that there had been a murderer in Hyrule Castle Town the first time I met Alusha. I had known that she had been probably the second best swordsmen that I had ever met. Ganondorf probably being the first.

I was just as much as a monster as she was, for even though I saw my half-dying girlfriend lying on the floor, writhing in pain…I couldn't help but wonder for Alusha's safety and I found myself thinking of what she was doing. I was a horrible person. I had so many questions as well. Why had she chosen Ilia? Why had she chosen tonight to kill her? Why did I still care about her? Why was I not helping Ilia in her time of need?

Zelda placed her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I heard her tell me that it was going to be okay, but I could barely comprehend what anyone was saying. The doctor had chosen to leave Ilia where he was. He was afraid that if we moved her to a more comfortable zone her neck would only bleed more.

I looked at Pergie for a split second before I had to tear myself away. She looked just as distraught and betrayed as I felt. She must've put the pieces together just as I had. She saw me staring at her and walked towards me.

"Do you think…" she said trailing off, not wanting to think of the inevitable. Her voice sounded forlorn and alien to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to look at Ilia's trembling body. Her dress was soaked from the collar down, it made sick patterns on the pale cloth, reminding me even more of what a horrible person I was.

Beth was struggling to get a few words out. A nearby guard was asking questions and he was trying to get Beth to calm down so he could question her. Beth sat shivering as she continued to stare at the cut in Ilia's neck. Her sobs subsided to a minimal and she kept opening up her mouth but no sound came out.

What felt like years was probably only an hour. The doctor kept pulling odd remedies out of his bag to try and stop or lower the bleeding, until finally the guard returned.

All we could do now was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

_What'd you think? Yay nay? Anyway I was thinking I might start doing all chapters after this like this one. You know like do Alusha's POV and then Link's or something. Idk its your story so you can tell me what you want. What you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in next chapters...so yeah I'm rambling again. Hope you liked it. Remember to leave your review or at least give me some feedback of some sorts. Get me five reviews and I'll update before the weekend._

_Angel With The Scabbed Wings_


	14. Unexpected Visitor

_Ack, sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy the past week or so with school and driver's ed and all that gay crap. My band is killing me. Practice practice practice every damn day. We played our first show though and we kicked ass so I can't really complain. But I felt guilty for not updating fast enough for you guys, so I'm happy to inform you that you guys were my top priority this spring break and I made it my duty to update as soon as I got free time._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

Unexpected Visitor

As I wandered through the desert I felt myself becoming more and more bitter. The eminent future was ahead and neither I or Lucy were feeling particularly happy at the moment. We were both upset for opposite reasons and none of us were talking which made the trip there longer then I could have ever thought imaginable.

The black stallion we had been riding was running low on water and food, we hadn't stopped running since we escaped, and was beginning to wear down to a slow trot. I was furious and relieved at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but if the horse were to go any faster I would be sitting on the front steps of my bosses' quarters and that was the last thing on earth that I wanted to do.

I was so angry at myself. I let my feelings over a boy get in the way of things, both ways. If I wouldn't have grown attached to him in the first place I could've killed him and made myself filthy rich and live happily ever after. Or I could've not killed his girlfriend and lived happily ever after in Ordon with Lucy and the other villagers. I found myself wondering throughout my whole journey what was going on in Hyrule. I wondered if they would chase me…What would Pergie think of me? Or Link? They probably all hated me at this moment.

The horse finally stamped his hooves and refused to budge another inch with us on its back. I had to find water soon if I wanted to continue riding horseback. I jumped down and was about to grab Lucy but she shrugged away from me and climbed off the horse herself. Something I wasn't accustomed to. Normally she was scared to death of heights but I think her overwhelming hatred toward me was greater than her fear of horses. Even though I knew what she'd do I went to grab her hand, she quickly backed away and instead clasped her hands together in a proper manner.

I tried not to cry as I grabbed the black stallion's reins. The horse seemed to look at me in disgust as well with its small, watery, black eyes. I looked away from its sad face and walked in search of water. The horse was probably mad that I took away from his nice warm stable with lots of food and water. I wonder if he had a girlfriend horse? Why was I thinking that…it's a horse for goddess sake!

When we found water I was almost ecstatic. I guzzled down drink after drink along with the horse and Lucy. A full night of riding horseback in the hot desert would wear anybody out. My scratchy dry throat felt better after it was soothed by the spring liquid. The water wasn't exactly cool but it was definitely not as hot as the outside. It was tempting.

I looked around anxiously making sure no one else was in the desert before I stripped off my still elegant and extremely heavy dress before I plopped myself in the water. No one was around except for Lucy and the horse. Lucy had seen me naked plenty of times so it didn't matter if she saw me in my undergarments, and as weird as it sounded I wouldn't have cared if anyone else was around either. I felt so gross and hot in that dress that it needed to come off at some point. That and I had grown used to taking baths nearly everyday in Ordon. 

What I wouldn't give to be back in that town. "The water feels good if you want to step in." I spoke. I didn't necessarily expect any feedback but I was tired of the absolute stillness of the desert. Just as I anticipated Lucy didn't answer. She sat sulking next to the small watered area and looked at the ground.

"Only a few more hours and we should be back to where we came from." I said just to myself really. It was sort of shocking how the day turned out. Barely even a day ago I was fretting about what to wear at a ball. I had almost had my first kiss with a boy and I was happy. Now I'm sweltering in the hot desert uncomfortable and without a friend in the world.

"I wish you would've died instead of mom." Lucy said. I opened up my eyes in bitter shock. Never in my life have I ever heard her say anything so cynical. The sweet little girl I had cared for had cracked. Her innocent shell was breaking away and my years of abuse and lack of support was coming out now in small holes. It was only a matter of time before she realized how much she truly did hate me and would leave me forever. I wanted to dip my head a little further in the water and drown myself.

I didn't know what to say…there was nothing to say. So I just sat there feeling like shit and more alone than ever. Well there was one thing I could say, but I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Do you want to go back…" I let my voice trail off before I allowed myself to look at my little sister. Her blonde hair flowed with the slight breeze and I could see the golden locks sticking to her face from the humid air. She continued to look down at her toes.

"Yes." Was all she said. I felt like my heart had been ripped in two. But I knew deep down that she would be much safer without me. I knew that she would be happier without me burdening her with the nasty problems of my life. I knew I had to let her go. I wasn't her mother, I never would be. I couldn't care for her like one either. I had no experience and I was only a teenager, highly incapable of caring for a young child.

I looked at her, trying to read all of her emotions. Normally it was quite easy to tell what Lucy was thinking. When she was sad, she'd pout of her lower lip. When she was happy she was smiling with big gaps in her mouth where her baby teeth had fallen out and were re-growing, when she was angry she scowled and her tiny fists balled up in the cutest ways, and when she was at peace she looked like an angel. But now she had a blank stare and was still looking down at her wiggling toes.

I sat in the water for a couple more seconds, letting the still drinking horse get its fill. I would have to leave now if I would want her back by morning. But I'd have to drop her off on the outskirts of town and that scared me. If I were to escort her in I was sure to be caught. Maybe I'd send a letter. But I'd worry about that later. For now it was time for me to make the most heart-breaking decision I would ever have to make. I climbed out of the tiny oasis in the blistering desert and went to grab my dress for the journey back.

Lucy was still not looking at me and I was too sad to say anything more. I wanted to protest so badly but I felt as if there was a stone wedged in my throat preventing me from speaking. As I went down to grab my dress I noticed it wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" I jumped and almost fell back into the water again. I hurriedly tried to cover up my bare skin with my hands as I felt so shamefully exposed. 

Lucy backed away uncomfortably as she recognized who the man speaking was. It was Trevor my old, well co-worker. He was second best compared to me but had probably been head honcho after my long departure. His brown hair looked greasier than I had remembered and his smile was sickening. I used to have a crush on this guy and thought he was somewhat cute, but now after seeing another man he looked absolutely repulsive.

He was holding my dress in one of his hands, his other was concealed in the pocket of his trousers. This made me uncomfortable, when I used to do this it meant I had a dagger close by. I would have one out…if it wasn't in my dress already.

I went to grab for it but he pulled away, I felt his eyes graze over my half-naked body and I wanted nothing more but to kick him in the family jewels and run him over with the horse. I had forgotten about how much a pig he could be.

"Give it Trevor!" I demanded trying to sound threatening as possible. It wasn't working though, my confidence was near to zero.

"Give me some answers first." he said coyly as he sniffed the dress. I wanted to smack him right in his smug face. Lucy was slowly inching her way towards me despite her apparent loathing.

"What do you want?" I demanded wanting to get this uncomfortable predicament over as quickly as possible.

"Where have you been?" he said inching his way towards me as well. His free hand still resting in his pocket.

"Hyrule. That's where I was stationed." I said trying to sound businesslike despite my lack of clothing.

"Why were you so long?" he demanded. He was getting so close that I could smell his raunchy breath. It didn't smell sweet at all but instead repulsing and dirty.

"I ran into some difficulties." I said trying to keep my answers short so I wouldn't give out too much information. "Trevor, why are you out here?" I was growing impatient and his questions weren't leading us anywhere important.

"I was told to look for you. The boss is very upset you know. It's been nearly three months and no word from you. We thought you might have died. But then we realized that word would spread quicker if the heroic Link had banished another _evil-doer._" The last part of his sentence came out sarcastically. "You better have some good news missy, or someone's going to have to pay." he sneered this last part.

"What do you mean good news?" I was playing dumb. 

"Did you kill that bastard or not?" Trevor hissed his face only mere inches apart from mine. Behind him I saw the sun disappearing into the horizon. The dark was the last thing I wanted at this moment. No one would see if he did this to me. Not like they would anyway considering we were in the middle of the desert. But still, I didn't want to make Trevor's job too easy for him.

"I killed if that's what you're asking." I looked down not wanting to remember the horrible scene from last night. Suddenly the disgusting gurgling noise that Ilia had made rushed back into my mind. I flinched.

"Stop acting like a stupid bitch. Give me some real answers. Did you kill Link yes or no?" Trevor spat as he held my shoulder roughly, as he dropped my dress to the ground. His right hand still in his pocket.

"No!" I yelled tearing away from his grip. I hated the feeling of his dirty fingernails on my smooth skin.

Trevor laughed as he backed away from me. "I told him. I told him a woman would be too pathetic to handle such a job. Let me guess…your emotions got in the way. You fell in _love_. Link was just too handsome. I mean goddess forbid you kill someone who was handsome." Trevor laughed manically 

"Yes, laugh. Put the funny thing is…is that I was always the favorite. Dragmire is only using you to get me back. He sent you to come get me. His favorite assassin. I bet you I'll be back in his good graces by next month." this struck a soft spot for Trevor for he stopped laughing and a deep scowl appeared on his face.

He pondered for a few seconds and this his same asshole smirk appeared. "We'll see about that once we get back. The boss has got a surprise for you…Hell we could even ride together…catch up…become good buddies." He was being sarcastic. 

I grabbed my dress and hurriedly put it on before he could stop me. The dagger was still in place and I was grateful that he didn't notice. "I'll be back later. I've got some unfinished business to do first." I was about to grab Lucy but before I could he snatched her up first. He pulled out his dagger and held it dangerously close to her throat.

"No, you're coming with me, and that's final."

I could do nothing but listen and obey every word he said.

* * *

_Alright, your choice for next chapter. We can either..._

_A) Find out where Trevor and Alusha are headed off to and what's going to happen when she gets to her bosses_

_Or_

_B) Venture back with Ilia and Link and find out if she lives or not, and if Link is going to look for Alusha_

_You're decesion, leave your vote in the reviews and also feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Love You All!_

_AngelxWithxThexScabbedxWings_


	15. The Way Things Are

_Very very very very sorry for the super long wait! I've been extremely stressed out and busy lately it's so hard to keep up with everything! My band is busy and I'm getting more shows now which means more practices and my parents have been cracking down on me for school workd lately, and I just got done with driver's ed so now I should be able to update much much sooner than I was before. Then I was supposed to update LAST week but I got grounded so that was stinky and then my boyfriend of six months moved away from me so that was totally lame and when I tried to write all that came out was depressing crap that made no sense what-so-ever. I might post it for laughs but I think it would scare people...aaaaanyway...on with your chapter 15 finally!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The Way Things Are

* * *

The doctor worked carefully around the what was supposedly Ilia. I couldn't get over the paleness of her face and the crimson sticky designs that were pooling by her collarbone and seeping through her dress. Everyone that was left in the ballroom stood with mouths open but yet kept their breath held in. The slightest movement would have seemed too chaotic for the extremely fragile moment.

The only noises being made were a few sobs from the younger children, especially Beth, the gasping fish noises that Ilia seemed to be making, and the clinking noise of the doctor rummaging through his ever prevalent brief case that was filled with what assumed to be medical tools.

I didn't like to look at her face. Everything about her seemed to be the extreme opposite of what she usually was. She reminded me of a monster. Her normally shining eyes looked dull and terrified. I gingerly scooped up her hand trying not to disrupt too much of her body. She flicked a glance towards my direction and started to open up her mouth.

"Ssshhh." I instructed, I didn't want her to use any of her throat muscles. The doctor pulled out some cotton balls and dripped some of the spring water very carefully into the ball before he gingerly applied the cotton to her neck. Instantly you could see the gash start to close. The room seemed to give out a sigh of relief. I peeked around at the faces and each and every one looked forlorn and worried. I wonder what I looked like, I felt numb. I didn't feel anything, I was to shocked to have an emotion right now.

Everything felt surreal as I sat kneeling. The doctor was still carefully applying the water, the guard had accidentally spilled a quarter of the vial so it was vital that every last drop was used to it's potential. The longer the doctor took the scarier it was to watch. Every ounce of blood that feel out of her delicate neck was one more time she tested her odds of living. I stroked her hand softly in a comforting matter, the gesture was a sweet one, but I wasn't into it. I was gone, not thinking at all. My thoughts were totally else where. I had a lot of questions that I wanted to be answered and no one but Pergie may know the truth, and she was refusing to talk to me. She was huddled next to her husband Jaggle and grabbing Talo and Malo away, they were both in awe with silent tears streaking down their faces. I felt bad, they shouldn't be seeing the horrors of man-kind at such a young age.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beth said in-between sobs. Her body shook as she said this and everyone held their breath once more. We all wanted to know, but it was daring to disrupt the doctor. Now that he had finished we figured it would be safe. The blood stopped pooling out of her neck, but Ilia was still having trouble breathing and her skin was dangerously pale. Her lips were almost white and her skin was completely lost of color. She looked like a phantom, the only color that remained with her was her dull green eyes and the mass of scarlet blood around her. She was panting and her eyes flicked around the room almost looking as if she was pleading for help, but she didn't speak. I didn't know if she could or if she was just afraid.

"She will be alright if she goes without any disruption the next few days. I may have to examine her for a while and keep her in my quarters just to be safe." Dr. Borville stated as he pushed his glasses up towards his nose, his wrinkled brown eyes looked troubled.

I heard Uli give out a nervous laugh which soon turned to crying. Rusl quickly was at her side and stroking her back as he draped his arms around her and their newborn child. It was a really eye opening moment. It was one of the first times that I saw how close everyone in the village was. I always knew that it had been highly close-knit in Ordon, but in a strange sense I always felt like the closeness remained in the families, and that I was just an outsider looking in on their happiness. But right now, I could sense that the whole Ordon village was a clan, but yet I still couldn't pull myself into the reality of the situation. I nearly had to make myself speak.

"I carry to the carriage. Do you have one set up?" My voice sounded highly strange to me, it sounded echoic and too business like. Almost without feeling. When the others spoke you could hear the hint of sadness to their voices…maybe I was just over analyzing things. Before anyone could answer I heard Zelda bark at one of her guards to fetch the horses. The same guard who had fetched the water ran out and grabbed two white horses from the stable and fashioned them to an ornate looking carriage. It bore the Hyrule symbol on it and showed the triforce on it's painted sides. I carefully scooped up Ilia's body from the ground being hesitant and trying not to upset her in anyway.

I kept her head propped up and carried her outside. I felt her gaze on me as we walked. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open and I tried to urge her to rest but she kept looking up at me the whole time. Her expression was hard to tell since it was being covered by pain and sleepiness but she looked disappointed.

I placed her in the highly spacious carriage, her head was rested on a soft pillow and I draped a thin cotton blanket over her skin, the blanket sopped up a bit of the blood from her dress and it reminded me that the situation was still potentially hazardous. I was about to crawl in with her but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

The village of Ordon was standing by the carriage patiently, gazing inside at Ilia. Their eyes filled with hope and good thoughts. A few of the women still cried along with Bo. It was very heartbreaking. When I turned around I noticed that Zelda had been the one who had tapped my shoulder.

"Let Beth and Bo go. You'll only distract her. She needs to sleep and she doesn't need you to be with her right now. Plus there may not be enough room." Zelda said compassionately as she guided me to the side. Bo and Beth looked at me appreciatively as they slowly climbed in with. Beth began to stroke Ilia's hair and Bo grabbed her hand just as I had before. Pergie shut the carriage door softly before I saw the carriage trot down into the distance.

"I think it would be smart if we stayed at the castle tonight. It's no longer safe in Hyrule unfortunately. I will have my servants fix you your beds. I assure you that you'll be safe and quite comfortable. Tomorrow I'll have the guards escort you home." Zelda said curtly to the other Ordonians.

"That's absurd! Hyrule is completely safe!" I blurted out before I even realized what I had been saying. I looked at Zelda angrily, not knowing what had really brought out this sudden burst of emotion. She stared at me coldly.

"Explain Ilia then Link." I stopped speaking and Zelda turned her head away from me. A few maids came down and escorted the villagers to their rooms. I tried to catch Pergie's attention again but Zelda stopped me once more.

"Let her sleep tonight. We have to talk anyway." she didn't look at me and kept smiling at the other villagers. Zelda was always good about keeping other people's interests at hand. She was much more rational than I and it was very obvious that she had the triforce of knowledge, and I of courage.

I slumped down against the nearest wall that I could find. I was so confused and all I wanted was some simply answers. What I wanted to know was about Alusha. Was it her? If so why had she done it? Why now? Why not before she became friends with me? None of it added together. I felt hatred towards her, and I felt affection as well which was a really strange combination. But most of all there was disappointment. I thought I knew her, but maybe she had just been a complete fake the entire time.

I saw Zelda walking towards my direction. But I ignored her swift movements. I was not in the mood for talking. I wasn't in the mood for anything. Today was such a whirlwind of events. Just a few hours ago I was leaning in about ready to kiss a potential killer. What if she wasn't after Ilia? What if she had mistaken her for me instead? It was dark out, and lighting was poor…at this point anything was possible. Then another think struck me…Lucy. What about Lucy? Why was poor Lucy being drug through the whole ordeal as well. You wouldn't think that someone that young would be corrupted to a life of murder. No one was that cruel to put a child through that sort of thing.

"Link?" Zelda motioned to me. I saw her gloved hand sweep out from my peripheral vision and she offered to pick me up from my slumped state. I didn't want to move, I didn't even know if I could move. I was so emotionally exhausted. I just wanted to stop thinking. Then I did something that surprised her, and myself as well. I cried. Not like sobbing or bawling but I cried a little.

I cried because I knew that I had not listened to Ilia's warnings ahead of time. I was to ignorant and self-righteous to believe her. I was so conceited that I thought that Ilia had just been jealous of Alusha's natural good nature and her modest beautiful looks. But it was so much deeper than my arrogant thinking. I endangered the whole town, and they didn't even know. I picked up this stranger from the streets and brought her willingly into our town of Ordon. I let her into Hyrule. I was supposed to be the savior. But I was nothing more than a joke. I could defeat Ganondorf but I couldn't protect myself from a conniving young woman.

I cried because I let Alusha stay in a house where children were present. Innocent people and peaceful people for that matter. I introduced her to the mayor, and took her all over town. I even showed her secret tunnels and quick exits to get in and out of the city. I'm sure she used them all to her advantage and it made me sick.

But for the most part I cried because I knew I was a sick and twisted person. I wanted to find her and stab her in the back like I felt she had done with me. I wanted to make her see how much of a bitch she was. I wanted her to feel betrayed like I did. But even though I thought all this, despite everything that had just went down, after that girl had made an attempted murder on my "girlfriend" ,no not my girlfriend anymore we're probably through now, after attempting murder on Ilia… I still had feelings for her. I wanted her here with me. I wanted her sweet demeanor, and I wanted to see her nose crinkle up in that adorable way when she laughed. I wanted to go horse-back riding through the fields like we used to on sunny days and I hated myself for that.

I was so blind.

Zelda cleared her throat and waited for me to finish. I recollected myself fairly quickly, feeling embarrassed by my peculiar fit. I was just one of those moments where it was all I felt I could do. My emotions were so overwhelming it just had to let something out.

"You need to find her Link." Zelda said solemnly through the darkness. Even though it was dim I could tell that her face was stern. It always was when she was serious, which was a majority of the time mind you. I wiped my eyes quickly and shook myself.

"I don't know where she is." I said trying to act tough once again. It was embarrassing enough that I had cried, but now that the Princess of Hyrule was involved, well it was a whole another level of embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter. We both know that you have to exterminate her. She is clearly out to get you. Do you honestly think she was after Ilia? She was targeting you Link. You may have developed feelings for you, and maybe she had feelings for you as well…but you have to let go of them. They will only hold you back." the princess said as she placed her gloved fingers on my shoulder. I looked at her square in the eyes with a baffled expression on my face.

"I can't kill her." I protested, clearly startled by the princess's words. I shook my head vigorously no. I wouldn't do it, I wouldn't. I couldn't actually. I don't think I could physically bring myself to stab her.

"I don't care Link. It has to be done. You carry something very vital. You hold the triforce of courage. You have a responsibility. I thought that became clear last year. Need I bring up Midna?" Zelda said sharply, I detected a hint of frustration to her voice.

"It's not even the same." I lied. I didn't feel like bringing up Midna again. That was a wound that would never quite heal. We weren't exactly lovers, but she had become my best friend, and talking about her was like pouring salt in my wound.

"If you can't kill her Link…bring her here and I'll do it for you." Zelda said sternly as she examined my expression. I stared at her with a blank face, not knowing quite what to say.

"I'm not going." I protested once again. I was sick of being bossed around. It's not like I chose to have the triforce of courage bestowed upon me. That was something that rested in the goddesses hands not my own. Trust me if I could get rid of the burden I would in a heartbeat. No regrets.

"Would you feel better if we negotiated?" Zelda said finally realizing that I would not yield as fast as she had hoped.

"We aren't killing her first without more reasons." I said feeling powerful for once. Perhaps defying Zelda wasn't as difficult as I had always made it out to be.

"I have a feeling she's in hiding in the Gerudo Dessert. Go look for her, she can't be far since she is with Lucy. But Link be careful. I think there are larger things in store for us." I didn't know exactly what she meant by saying this but before I could ask she turned her heel and walked off. She was mysterious in that sense, but when she was done talking…she was done talking.

I went outside and called Epona. If Alusha wanted her life, she better have a good reason for living before we got back to Hyrule.

* * *

_Ah done, that wasn't so hard...aaaanyway. Review please. Also forgot to mention this before but I am looking for a beta reader b/c I am human and I make a lot of silly mistakes while writing so a beta reader would make it nicer and easier on me. So if you're interested drop a line in your review or send me a private message._

_Ha I think one of my stories was...and laugh, but Link choked on a cottonball in one of the stories...yeah, I was umm...grumpy and it is sooo very easy to take out your emotions on your characters lol. Ok I will shut up for real this time now._

_Thanks for being so patient!_

_-Allie-_


	16. Alusha's Ultimatum

_Okay, first off I would like to apoloigze for taking almost two months to get out this chapter. Second of all I would like to thank my betareader ZombieDragon for editing and fixing up my mistakes. Hopefully it'll make the read smoother and more understandable for you guys. So be sure and check out her page and stories. _

**Chapter 16**

Alusha's Ultimatum

I was smothered in-between the horse reins and Trevor's sweaty body as we rode through the harsh desert. I was very uncomfortable and my hands itched due to the ropes that had been tied around my wrists and ankles. The rope was of poor quality and was fraying, sticking up in odd directions and poking my skin with its prickly bristles. We had been riding for a while in the hot desert, but thankfully it was beginning to cool off a bit because of the setting sun.

--

I had been sleeping, having a pleasant dream that I had been back in Ordon, but that dream was crushed as soon as I opened up my eyes. To my embarrassment I had my head nuzzled between Trevor's neck and shoulder and he had his arms cradled around me as he continued to keep his hands on the reins. I jolted forward trying to put as much distance as possible between him and I. Trevor laughed barring his yellowing teeth, and I winced at the sight. I heard Lucy whimper from behind him. We were all squished onto one horse since Trevor was afraid that if we were allowed on our black stallion we'd bolt. Which was highly true, so consequentially I was sitting on his lap leaving Lucy to use the little room left on the horse. Trevor sighed as he put his chin on my own shoulder. I grimaced at his action, the hair on his chin tickled and I jerked instinctively, but his chin still stayed on my shoulder.

"Shh…" he whispered, his hot breath in my ear. "We're almost there." I executed with something that sounded like a growl. Trevor chuckled and then cooed softly, "You know I've missed you. Work hasn't been as fun without you. You cleaned up nicely, you looked so sexy standing there without your clothes on…in that water…" he trailed off. I swung my head back to head butt him but he moved away quickly, avoiding my block. "You're so predictable." he laughed straightening up as he kicked his horse, willing it to move faster.

"Since when are you so intuitive?" I asked, the sarcasm dripping off my tongue. My wrist was becoming intolerable now, but twisting my body in an attempt to scratch it were futile, so I had to grin and bear it.

"Since you left, I had to step up my game. Some may even say I'm better than you now. You've obviously lost your title with that failed mission of yours." I could tell he was smiling without even having to look at him, it would be that same stupid smirk he always got when he felt that he had accomplished something.

"Good, I'm glad. You must be so happy that you're the best at cleaning up the shit stains on the underbelly of society. Congratulations, you must be so damn proud of yourself." I growled bitterly, I didn't know if I meant this to be sarcastic or not, in a way, I was sort of hurt that I had been replaced so quickly.

"Don't be jealous," he taunted, quickly catching the hint of realness to my comment. "Look," A pause, "talking to me must not have been as terrible as you say it is because you didn't even notice that we're here." Trevor tugged on the reins of the horse, causing it to neigh in protest and give a couple of angry stomps before halting.

"What are you talking about? We're not here." I muttered as Trevor pulled a sleepy (and still angry) Lucy off the butt of the horse. I slid off as well. My legs had fallen asleep during the hard ride, causing my legs to buckle underneath me, sending me to the ground with a hard thump. I felt Trevor's dirty hands pick me up from the dusty soil. I looked down at the ground in embarrassment and total frustration.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Trevor mocked, his arms still resting on my body. I shook them away, hurriedly putting myself in-between Lucy and Trevor in a sort of instinctive way. I have poor luck, I spend to much time thinking about things, and I feel like it would be better if I were to go with my gut sometimes. If I hadn't spent so much time wading in that stupid water I could've been halfway to Ordon by now and Lucy wouldn't be here.

Lucy was still not talking, I couldn't tell if she was frightened or angry. I had a feeling it was a mixture of both. "You've been gone much to long. The old entrance was found out by a few orcs so we had to relocate. We find an even better place. More roomy if you will." Trevor said, carefully selecting his words.

He walked towards what I had thought had just been a large amount of boulders but apparently if you moved a few of them out of the way it led to a tunnel. "Why the relocation?" I asked curiously as I willed my legs to wake up so I could support myself without wobbling like an idiot.

"Those stupid Bulbins along with their King found us out and we had to move to another location to avoid being discovered by anything else," A brief pause and then, "I have a feeling that you don't know what 'try to not be discovered' means, do you?" Trevor asked, his voice dripping with acid at his sour tone, as he lead me into the cave that was hidden behind the rocks. He forced a boulder over the entrance and it landed with an echoing thud as the light was blotted out completely. Lucy and I stood tentatively in the darkness of the cave while we waited for Trevor to make a move.

Trevor revealed a lantern from, what it seemed to be, out of nowhere. The lantern provided us with light, casting shapes and figures on the rough cave walls. I could only see a few feet in front of my face and I had to take small steps as to not trip over the many small obstacles littering the cave floor. "What do you mean I know nothing of the fear of being discovered? Do you mean that I'm not a sniveling coward like yourself?" I sneered, knowing that the challenge would make Trevor angry.

"No, I just meant that your apparent arrogance gets you caught," he snapped right back as he pushed me in front of him so he could keep an eye on me. I was walking slowly for I was not excited to see what was at the end of the cave.

"I was never caught thank you very much." I said pompously as I straightened my back out and shifted to the left to get closer to Lucy.

"Right, that's why you didn't just kill your target right away. That's why you went and lived in his home town for months," I stopped in my tracks obviously surprised.

"How'd you know that?"

Trevor pushed me forward again and I nearly stumbled over a rock, I gratefully caught my balance before I could hurdle to the dirt floor.

"I was spying on you of course. It wasn't assigned to me exactly, I was just merely curious to what you were up to…see if you were still alive and what not. That and I missed you." Trevor chuckled while I only scowled. I was really getting sick of him laughing all the time, I found nothing about this situation even slightly amusing. Mainly I was just creeped out and annoyed, especially after finding out that I was being stalked for months.

I was about to open my mouth and yell at Trevor but we had reached the end of the cave. I could see light on the other end, but it wasn't bright like outside, but instead more of a dull gray color. It smelled awful, like rotting meat and something close to a cadaver. I almost gagged but quickly corrected myself and begrudgingly allowed my nostrils to get used to the pungent smell.

Trevor didn't even seem to be phased, but Lucy did. I could see her nose crinkle up in disgust as mine had. Trevor just continued to push us through. We ended up in what I suspected was the main room, it looked and had the same ominous feel of a dungeon. There were chains on the walls and a few carcasses of what I had assumed to be the dungeon dweller's food supplies, and there were a few half decayed boars in the middle of the now cobblestone floor, and the flies were swarming around them to get a bite. It was absolutely filthy and gut wrenching.

Trevor walked right past the dead animals and led us to the center of the main room. He shoved my knees down onto the ground and did the same with Lucy, then he proceeded to check us for anything he could see dangerous. To my dismay he found the dagger in my waistband and chided me with great amusement in his voice, "So predictable, like I said earlier." he laughed as he walked off. "Keep your heads bowed and maybe you won't get such a harsh punishment. The boss will be out with you in a few seconds."

In response, I grumbled a few select curse words but kept my head down anyway. I was probably going to be punished a great deal, but it couldn't hurt to try and suck up for my mistakes and bad decisions…right?

Waiting seemed like an eternity in that horrible room, but it was probably only a few minutes. My ears twitched in recognition as my bosses' familiar old boots clunked loudly on the cobblestone floor, moving towards us. I stared up at his feet when his boots were right in front of us, their pungent odour drifting up to my nose.

"So…you dare show your face back here again?" Dragmire let out a low growl as he knelt down to be eye level with me. I didn't dare answer his question though, and let him continue, "What has made you think that you're even worth to show your face back here again?" Dragmire's tone rose a little bit higher, but I continued to stare at his boots. I could hear Lucy whimpering beside me as he spoke, and I whimpered inside too. His loud and deep voice echoed around the dungeon making it seem as if he was all around me. "Look up at me and answer!" he commanded, and I winced from the sudden rise in his voice volume. I slowly looked up, terrified of what he might do as my punishment.

"I'm sorry, sir. I failed you," I said, as sorry-sounding as possible. I hated groveling, but it seemed necessary at this point, to avoid any harm to Lucy or I.

"You made me look like a fool! I trusted you to get the job done and you did the worst thing possible; you betrayed me, and joined the enemy. My one enemy." a few flecks of Dragmire's spit landed on my face, stinging as if they were embers from the fire. I wanted so badly to flick it off, but I kept myself in the bowing position.

"I tried, sir," A pause, "But I just couldn't do it," I felt a stray tear fall from my face, feeling ashamed and weak. I didn't want Lucy to see me cry like this, I was supposed to be strong.

"Oh you could do it. You just didn't want to," his voice dragged on and I felt his eyes bearing into mine. It felt as if he were looking into my soul and reading my every emotion. A cruel smile played across his lips and he shouted, "TREVOR! In here now!" Trevor came bounding out of nowhere, an identical smile on his face.

"Yes master?" Trevor spoke eagerly and quickly. He reminded me of a dog trying to please his owner. Ah, analogies.

"You will accompany Alusha and make sure she gets the job done. You will not touch Link, she must kill him. If she fails, kill her and bring back the body," Dragmire stood up dusting himself off.

"No!" I shouted angrily as I stood up. Dragmire quickly pushed me back down harshly and I landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"Change of plans," Dragmire smiled evilly as he quickly grabbed a trembling Lucy from the floor.

"Alusha…you will kill Link or I will kill your little precious Lucy," Dragmire turned to Trevor, "Trevor you're still going. You have a week, you hear me? Bring back his body by sunset at this same place and at the same time next week or she's gone." Dragmire pointed to a struggling Lucy. She was wailing and tears were sprouting out of her ocean blue eyes. My heart went out for her, and it was enough to make me sob just looking at her pain.

"Don't bring him back…and I'll make you watch her die. Now get out of my sight!" Dragmire yelled as he pulled Lucy away with him, going down a hallway and shutting a trap door behind him.

I cried out in sheer fury at the man, but Trevor quickly covered my mouth and pulled me back to where we had originally came from. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I felt weaker than ever. Trevor looked as if he felt no remorse and instead just loaded up everything quietly. He kept the weapons next to him, I figured he was afraid that I would betray him if I had the chance. I didn't care, I was to weak to care. The hopelessness of the situation was suffocating, slowly dragging me into the abyss of dread and horror, and I felt my stomach give one last lurch before I peered up at the setting sun.

What was I going to do?

* * *

_Again sorry for the long wait and I promise that the next one will be out sooner. I'm debating on whether or not to do another one in Link's POV or if I should just keep it w/ Alusha. Leave a review, tell me what you thought?_

_Oooh...what'd you guess think about Trevor? Just curious..._

_-Allie-_


	17. Hello Loves, I'm Back and I Missed You

Hello Fanfiction Readers,

I haven't seen or heard from you guys in a very long time and I'm happy to say that I'm going to be continuing this story...and I'm not going to be to surprised if everyone who used to read this has lost interest but hey its my fault for not updating in like what...a freaking year?!?!? Egad its been to long O_O

I already have the start of chapter 17 started which was really the hard part. I've spent the last two weeks just trying to remember what my motive was with this story and where it was even going. So I now have somewhat of a hold on what my characters are like but please please please feel free to correct me when you read the next chapter if you think they're acting differently at all.

Not only do I need help with that but also the editor I used to have and was dearly grateful with has not been responding to my e-mails which makes me think that she's out of the game. So...I need a new editor. All I require is that you have read this story and you know what your doing. So feel to send me PM if you think your eligible. Also if my new editor would please please please go through and edit my previous chapters I would be so grateful to that as well. So hit me up, I don't need silly mistakes in my writings. =)

And the last thing I'm going to ask you guys for is music...yes music.

Music is what I get the majority of my inspiration with and I've recently discovered that everything on my freaking iTouch is old and it annoys me and I'm sick of it.....

Chapter 17 will hopefully be out on Saturday aftertoon around 3:00pm. I know I'll be done writing it by then but if I don't have an editor then I'll tell you guys if the update is postponed. Thank you for being so patient and I'll really apprecite your guy's help =)

Mucho love xoxoxox

_~Alexandria~_


	18. The Desert

**Chapter 17**

**The Dessert**

_We'll see how this goes with no beta reader_

* * *

The wind was picking up and throwing sand into my already dry eyes. Everything was so confusing now. I didn't know what to trust or who to trust. I couldn't even trust myself at this point. I had and always have been so sure of what was right and what was wrong my whole entire life. This situation just seemed so different to me. I was infuriated with myself for trusting someone who would just stab me in the back like that. Someone who would pretend to be my friend, someone who would pretend to understand me, only to get close to their target.

Then there was also the question of why Ilia? What had she done to make her a target? I didn't want to believe that Alusha had done it on purpose. What if she thought it was me? Or the princess for that matter…I couldn't understand this and a part of me never wanted to know what was truly going on. I wanted to still believe that there was a girl somewhere out in that dessert who had just made a terrible mistake and that she had been framed.

Who knows? Ilia was very jealous, she could've set something up. Gah, I was being ridiculous. No one, no matter how jealous they got would ever slice their own throat just to frame someone else. There was a lot of evidence pointing to Alusha though, and I didn't want to believe it all but truth is a hard pill to swallow sometimes.

For one she was very quick with the blade and thinking back I'm pretty sure she was even holding back with me. Another thing was that she had coincidently arrived the same exact day a murderer was reported in Castle Town. But what I didn't understand is why she would carry a small child around with her while she did her work. Or why she even did her work in the first place. What did she gain from it?

I stopped Epona. She was growing tired and the dessert was almost now almost immersed in darkness. We had been riding for nearly 24 hours with few or no rest stops in-between. I yanked Epona's reins and she gratefully slowed to a trot before completely stopping. I slinked off of her carefully and as soon as I was off I realized how tired of I was. My eyes were aching and burning from the dry winds and lack of sleep and my groin felt rather uncomfortable from straddling a horse all day. I untied the gear from Epona's rump and she gratefully neighed and laid down in the cool sand to sleep. I pulled out a blanket the princess had given to me and grabbed a makeshift pillow to rest my head on for some well deserved shut eye. Tomorrow I would make a quick stop for some food and then continue my search to find Alusha. I really didn't know what I was going to do when I found her. I wanted it to be quick and I just wanted it to be over with.

I lay my head down on the ground and let my eyes rest. I shuffled around a bit trying to get comfortable and I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. As soon as I had passed out though I was right back up. I had heard a noise from the distance. I looked at Epona and she had apparently heard the noise as well. It sounded like hooves. Epona's ears were cocked to the side and her nostrils were flared. This didn't sound good. I pushed my matted hair out of my eyes and fumbled around my bag to grab the sword. I hoped I didn't need to use it just now but I was willing to fight if I was in danger.

I squinted into the distance but it was hard to see. The wind had picked up and sand and dust were blowing in every which way. I could barely see but I could see hear the hooves getting closer and closer. It was only one horse and it sounded large. It definitely wasn't moblin. I would've heard their screeches and I would've heard the guttural grunting sounds their hogs made as well. The noises were louder and I could make the outline of the shape that was approaching.

It got closer, and I could see that it was one of the horses the Hyrulian guards rode on. A large chestnut mare with its dark black mane. The rider was definitely not a guard though. It was a woman. She was galloping, and I only knew one girl who could ride as fast and as graceful as that. It was Alusha.

I felt myself freeze up and I grew tense. I was ready to pounce but at the same time I didn't know what I was going to do. I stood up and forced myself to get in the defensive position. I braced the sword and was ready to take out the horse's legs. If I could do this successfully, Alusha would fall off and be vulnerable allowing me to attack for a good couple of seconds. My heart gave a lurch and I knew this just felt wrong. The hooves and the figure grew louder and closer. They were headed straight towards where I was standing and I tried to block out the images of Alusha that were appearing in my head. I kept getting that image of her standing in Telma's bar the first night I had found her. She was scared and looked so innocent. She was so young. The wind picked up again and I couldn't see. I spun around looking for where the horse and its rider where, but there was nothing. I was alone, I couldn't even see Epona anymore it was so windy.

"Help me." I heard softly from behind me. I whipped around and gripped the sword even tighter.

"Come out!" I yelled trying to sound tough, like I didn't care.

"Help me." they whispered again. This time from the east. It was definitely Alusha's voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. Another pang hit me hard in my chest. I didn't know if I could do this. "Help me." again from behind. I whipped around again. I was going crazy. Then the wind stopped, and there she was. She was crying and I instantly dropped my sword but I was still filled with anger and lust and sympathy for myself. I was so stupid to ever trust her, and even now knowing all the evidence that she was dangerous I still wanted to hold her.

I stared at her blankly. I felt cold under the dessert moon and my emotions seemed to be draining out of me. I watched her cry but she never said anything after that. I wanted to scream at her but instead I kept calm.

"You lied to me. You lied to everyone and you betrayed us." I spoke slowly, trying desperately to keep my voice even.

"I'm so sorry. You don't understand." she sobbed out before quieting down again, letting her tears fall silent. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered. Her head was bowed down to the ground and she had fallen to her news. I knelt down besides her. Wondering what to do. My heart wanted to so badly reach out and hold her and tell her it was ok and I forgive her, but my head was telling me no. Once a liar always a liar and she could be trying to trick me right now.

"You almost killed an innocent girl last night." I said my voice raising a little. I cleared my throat and tried to lower my voice. "You slit her throat…" I had to pause to keep myself from shouting again, "and then you left everyone without saying a word." I stared at Alusha expecting her to give me some feedback, but she stayed silent and continued to cry. Silence. It was maddening. She was driving me insane. I didn't know what to do with her. I didn't know anything. I didn't know why I couldn't pick up that blade and stab her to death in her most vulnerable moment so I just yelled at her. "TALK TO ME! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU KNEW I LOVED HER. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!?" my face felt hot from yelling and I could feel my fist clenching up in a ball. She looked up at me apparently stunned by my outburst.

Then she cruelly stated, "You didn't love her." Her voice was cold and I saw a somewhat smirk twisting at the corner of her lips. Something came over me and I grabbed her throat with my hand thrusting her onto the sandy ground. She laughed at me. "Go ahead. Kill me now. I don't care." she was laughing and I was breathing heavy. She was looking at me in the eyes now. Her bright shining eyes, illuminated by the moonlight. I could see the flecks of blue that outlined her green and I could see that she had been crying for a long time by the puffiness and redness that circled her eyes. She stopped laughing and she looked back up at me. I released my grip and went to stand up, Zelda was going to have to kill her because I couldn't. Before I was up she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me back down.

Our faces were not even inches away and I could feel her hot breath on my face. I looked at the soft curve of her lips and before I even realized what I was doing I had my hand behind the nape of her neck and was stroking her soft brown hair slowly. Then I moved in and I kissed her.

Her lips were so unbelievable soft and her body responded so quickly to mine. I could feel us connecting out there in the dessert. I could hear her heartbeat, I could taste her lips and they were sweeter than I had ever imagined and for a split second I felt like I could see into her soul and she was pure. This felt so right with her that I was frightened. She pushed her lips against mine and our kisses become more lustful…more dangerous. I was grabbing at her hair and she was pulling on mine, twisting her tiny fingers around my own blonde hair getting a better grip on me. She flipped over so she was on top of me and was moving her hands up and down my torso driving me insane. She stopped our kiss and I opened my eyes to look at her. It was Ilia.

"How could you!" she screamed before she ran off into the dessert.

I had been dreaming. I woke up in a sweat and I looked around. It was morning and no one except my house was there. It was all fake, just like everything else in my life at this point.


	19. A Rocky Start

**A Rocky Start  
**

* * *

Trevor was being unusually quiet ever since we had left the cave. I didn't know why he continuously sucked up to our boss like that and did whatever he could to make my life miserable. He was a pathetic excuse for a human being and I was, despite all of the other turmoil's that were facing me, happy that he was quiet. The last thing I wanted to hear was his jeering laugh and his snide remarks. If he so much as made a comment about Lucy let alone said her name I would be very tempted to fight him.

I found myself surprisingly frightened of Trevor. Generally he was always beneath me in our work, I was always on Ganon's good hand and he was always there trying to top me in my work and kissing so much ass that it was sometimes embarrassing. But now it was different, he had a sort of mysterious and dangerous side to him. We were riding separate horses back to Hyrule. Ganon trusted my love for Lucy enough to know that I wasn't going to disobey and run away.

Trevor was probably mad about this as well. I know had back my old equipment but the brunt of the weapons were stashed with Trevor just in case. I had my dagger back and was allowed to keep my old bow and arrow strapped to my back. I had almost forgotten how to use one it had been so long. I wasn't eager to test out my skills again either.

There was a war raging on inside of my head. Never once did I ever consider giving up Lucy though. I thought for a long majority and mine and Trevor's trot back to Hyrule about ways I could possibly trick Ganon and get away with it. Plans to kidnap back Lucy and get away. A crazy idea that Link and I were going to be together once I found him and that he wouldn't be mad at me. I even thought about scourging for a man who looked similar to Link but the thought of even killing someone was sickening to me.

Normally I never minded about those kind of these. Killing a poor sole in the place of another. But even if I could manage to do so Ganon would still know. Link had an odd bearing on his right hand. The symbol of the Triforce which I had somehow failed to notice until the night I had last seen him. Maybe I could cut off the guys arm…I was getting my old crafty mindset back and I wasn't enjoying it.

"Alusha pay fucking attention we're turning!" Trevor snapped at me as he yanked on his horse's reins and turned off into a couple of boulders in the desert. "I'm sick and tired of babysitting you while you get to sit back and enjoy all the work. And you bet your fucking ass that I'm making damn sure you kill that little love of yours. I'll grab you and force you to do it if I have to." he grumbled under his breath as he wiped away some of his greasy brown hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Fuck off Trevor. You're just pissed because I have another job and you don't." I replied in a very snarky tone. I wished more than anything that Trevor was assigned this job because I really did not know what to do and I knew that whatever choice I made was going to ruin a part of me. Trevor knew that too.

"You shouldn't of mixed your business with your personal life kid. I might almost feel bad for you if it wasn't for the fact that you weren't so unbelievably idiotic and think that you could run away like that." Trevor slowed down his horse getting side to side with me as we lead our two stallions in the narrow path between the boulders. When we were eye to eye he looked at me and said in a whisper, "One is going to have to die…or both. Tick tock, Alusha." Then he sped up and started to laugh maniacally in an overdramatic fashion.

I speed up next to him and pulled out my bow. I didn't have an arrow equipped and I didn't want to kill him so when I was close enough I grabbed the upper and lower limbs while using my thighs to steady myself on the horse. I got the bowstring around his neck and once it was there I let grabbed onto the reins of my horse and pulled him to a halt. Trevor was knocked off balance and fell on his back to the ground.

"Don't joke about that!" I snapped at him trying to push back a few tears that were threatening to come out. I shakily put the bow back into its place as Trevor sat dumbfounded on the ground, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Wrong move little lady." Trevor snarled as he picked himself quickly back up. I soon realized that I wasn't going to get away with what I did so I kicked the horse until it stopped its slow trot and went into a full speed run. The horse was in no condition to run. It was hot and stubborn and tried to disobey me. I pulled on the reins forcefully as I watched Trevor mount his horse. A much younger and tired version of mine.

They old gray/black horse I was on neighed loudly and stopped stubbornly as I watched Trevor catch up. I hopped off the horse and started to run. The path between the boulders was very very narrow and it wasn't just a straight path. There were tinier crevices that a human and not a horse could fit into. I took a sharp left and ran in-between the rocks. They were jagged and cut at my skin, tearing up the dead skin around my bare arms and I received a few cuts to my face.

"Alusha get back here!" Trevor yelled from somewhere behind me. He must've gotten off his horse and followed me. I started to climb up the rocks as I kept checking behind me. I could see Trevor much lower and watched him struggle as he attempted to climb up to I was. When I reached the top of the rocks there was really nowhere to go except back down again.

I quickly swept across the tops until I saw a clearing. Trevor was up on my level now and still chasing me as quickly as he could. I jumped down into a wide opening only to notice it was a dead end. No way out except for the way I had come back in. Trevor was right behind me with his sword drawn.

"What are you going to do? Cut me?" I dared him as I panted. I was clearly out of shape and out of breath from the short little run. "Go ahead. It'll make my life a whole lot easier." I snapped sarcastically as I sat down in defeat.

"Trevor still had himself braced, eyeing me skeptically, his sword still in his hand. I didn't know how well he had become at swordsmanship but if worse came to worse I'd fight him. The last thing I wanted was for Lucy to be alone and knowing Ganon, he would probably make Trevor take care of her…or worse, he'd just kill her.

Trevor was breathing heavily as he stared at me. His dark brown, almost black, eyes were expressionless but he dropped his sword at his feet and knelt down to the ground on my level. That's when I saw him offer his hand to me to pick him back up.

"I've never seen you cry. I'm sorry. Let's go. We'll be to Hyrule by nightfall." I grabbed his hand in shock and watched as he pulled me up from the ground.

* * *

_Still need a beta reader guys. Sorry I'm taking so long but I've been working a lot this summer and getting ready for my college and whatnot. Please review and feel free to send me a message if you're interested in beta reading my story. Thanks a lot ~Allie~_


	20. Nightfall

**Nightfall**

* * *

Trevor was wrong about us getting there before nightfall. It was night now and the sky was as black as could be, no stars out tonight. The clouds blotted out all the light and an ominous mood set in around Trevor and I as we set up for camp. Trevor made a fire to keep us warm in the dessert night while I unloaded our gear from the weary horses. We didn't have much camping gear so we had to make due with one sorry excuse for a pillow and two thin blankets. I let Trevor keep the pillow, not out of politeness but because I wanted to prove that I was tough enough to not have one.

We both sat around the camp fire, I was gazing into the fire, watching it lick its way up to the sky before disappearing into nothing. My mind felt empty and numb, I had grown tired of thinking all day and was ready to sleep. Trevor and I weren't talking much since the incident in the rocks. In fact I don't think he said one word to me that wasn't related to directions. No snide remarks, rude comments, and not even once did he insult me. Something very rare for him, he could usually never keep his mouth shut.

I glanced up at Trevor once to see what he was doing. He too, was gazing into the fire, watching the embers glow their bright reds and oranges. He seemed to be lost in thought and was wringing his hands together, carefully weaving in and out of his fingers. He gazed up and me and caught my eye before I had a chance to look away. He smirked.

"I was thinking about the old times just now. When we used to be partners in this shit, and this used to be just a regular ole night for us." Trevor turned his gaze away from me again and was beginning to make his bed in the dessert sand.

"Just because it was a regular night for us doesn't mean it was ever a good thing Trevor." I muttered back, my heart feeling cold. A gust of wind blew across the sand, whipping my hair in my face. I brushed it away, feeling annoyed.

"Say what you want kid but I sort of missed this. This feeling of freedom I used to have when I was out here in the dessert. Just me and you, making our way anyway we had to." Trevor chuckled softly to himself as he lay down in the sand, covering himself up. He made a point to throw the pillow over to me before he laid down, his arms supporting his head as he lay there.

"It's a dishonest way we make our living. Can you put a price on life really?" I said shivering, the winds were picking up more and the fire was beginning to dwindle.

"Apparently you can with the way we were getting paid." Trevor laughed again, one of his ever prevalent smirks, popping across his face again.

"Yeah, and what were we going to do with that money? Can we go back to society? No, we're outcasts just face it. We can never fit in with regular people. They're scared of us. Because we're monsters…" I said my voice trailing off into the wind.

"Well how the fuck do you think I felt when you left me for months?" Trevor spat viciously before he rolled over, his back facing me, making a clear point that he was done with this conversation.

I scuffed loudly enough for him to hear. "And I was happier than you could ever imagine…"

Trevor whipped his head back around staring at me in almost a scowl. I locked eyes with him, my expression was blank. I had no happiness at that moment and I felt lost in the desert. It was a shuddering thought knowing that Trevor was the only other human being that could understand me at this point. His scowl softened and he looked at me with almost pity. "You can have the pillow. You should probably get some sleep, you look tired." and with those words he flipped back over and nestled ground, ready to sleep.

I ignored his request and continued to stare out into the horizon, my thoughts wandering off into the distance…

I woke up the next morning with a pillow under my head and both blankets covering my body. I was laying far away from the fire which was weird because I didn't even remember laying to rest the night before. I threw the blankets off me, I was beginning to sweat. The desert sun was gleaming down on the sand and the humidity was already rising. It couldn't have been no later than 6 a.m. because the sun wasn't risen. I hurriedly looked around and noticed that Trevor was missing. His horse was still tied up to the wooden stakes we set up last night and so was all of his equipment. He couldn't have been that far off.

I made myself a little breakfast. Trevor had been in charge of packing everything before we left and he brought minimal food. He wasn't a big believer in buying his own things, he preferred to steal which is something I've always been against. I'll do what I need to survive but I know Trevor had enough rupees to purchase more food than the measly couple of meals he had managed to stick in his travel bag.

After I had finished eating I quickly cleaned up camp, getting rid of any evidence that would show proof that Trevor and I had even been there the night before. As I untied the horses and dug out the stakes we buried in the ground I saw Trevor approaching from the distance. As he got nearer I noticed that he looked a bit differently. His hair wasn't greasy anymore and instead of clinging to his face with sweat, it was a dark chocolate brown color and hung down in front of his face softly. His eyes didn't seem so dark, but were an amber color with specks of green outlining his iris, and the scruff that shrouded his face was completely gone to reveal a tan chiseled jaw. I gawked in surprise at the other image. Trevor had his shirt off and from the time I had left months earlier he had filled out.

"Are you ready to go princess?" he jokingly said as he swung his shirt back over his body. He had noticed my gawking.

"Where the hell did you go?" I said turning my face away so he couldn't see me blushing.

"There's a little oasis about a mile away. Thought I'd clean up since we're seeing royalty today. I clean up nice don't I?" he sneered jumping onto his stallion as I mounted my own.

"You wish." I sad as I dreadfully kicked my own horse into a trot. Hyrule was only a few hours away.

* * *

_Yup, I'm back again after another extended break =/ sorry guys, school work has been sucking all my time out of me. but i do have the next chapter written already so the more you review the faster i'll put it up_

_3 Alexandria  
_


	21. The Missing Key

_This chapter is a little bit longer and I was going to wait to upload this until the weekend but I figure you guys deserve it since I've been such a crappy updater as of late. Anyway hope you enjoy =) Oh and you guys...thank you so much for sticking through this story with me. When I first made a fanfiction account it was always my goal to get a hundred reviews. You guys fulfilled my goal. You have no idea how much it meant to me today when i logged in and saw that i had 100 + reviews. _  
**

* * *

The Missing Key**

* * *

I was near the outskirts of Hyrule, pushing Epona faster through the grassy field as I was struggling to keep my eyelids open. I was tired, physically and mentally. The princess would not be happy with my lack of evidence. The truth was I didn't really care at this point whether I found Alusha or not. The longer I didn't see her face, the easier it was to forget her. Epona whinnied loudly as she slowed her pace to a slow trot. She was as tired as I, we had been riding endlessly for almost a week with no luck or signs of Alusha.

We reached the entrance of town, I noticed there were more guards out then usual. Two or three lined the doorway to Castle Town. They stood with their backs erect and their eyes fixated out into the horizon. I scoffed to myself. Hyrule wasn't in any danger and these guys were wasting their time. I jumped off Epona and caressed the velvety texture of her snout before leaving her in the field. She would be okay out there alone, she always was. I glanced back and noticed that she was already beginning to wander, eating the lush green grass that was moist with dew. It was almost morning. The sky was a turning from black to tropical orange and pink colors. It was already dawn and I had slept since the previous night. I sighed heavily and trudged into the town. Before I could enter I was stopped.

"Come with us." one of the guards standing watched grabbed my arm and briskly pulled me in the opposite direction of where I was going. He motioned to another guard that was on his right and I was surrounded by both sides.

"I don't need to be escorted anywhere. I'm not going to try and escape." My voice sounded groggy from the lack of sleep.

"Princess orders. Sorry kid." the other guard said to me. I could see a smirk playing across his lips as he said this. I sighed to myself and let the two guards lead me to the castle.

Once I was through the great wooden doors they slammed shut and the guards took their place by the entrance. "She'll see you in her chambers. You know where that's at." The first guard said before getting into the erect position he had been in when I first saw him. His eyes straight forward, back straight, in a very poised position. I was thankful I would never be that mindless, Zelda may have been able to boss me around but she would never be able to make me a puppet like the guards. I was too stubborn and had more spirit than an average person needed. Right now though, my spirit felt a little tattered and worn out.

Climbing the steps to her chamber seemed endless as I trudged up the cobblestone steps. My boots clunking obnoxiously, the sound resonating off the empty walls. Zelda was of course waiting for me as soon as I entered her room. She was gazing off into the fire, her back turned to me. But I knew she sensed my presence.

"I knew you'd return tonight. I foresaw it in my dream." she gracefully turned around, now facing me. She looked tired, maybe even more tired than I. Her delicate and normally soft face suddenly looked harsh and troubled. "You couldn't find her. I know you tried though. You wanted to see her again." Zelda beckoned me closer and I obeyed. "Tell me Link, what is in your heart?" she peered up at me quizzically. She looked confused and lost, a rarity for her.

"I feel like I have to see her again." There was no use in lying, Zelda could always tell when I was bluffing.

"This is what I already knew Link. But tell me, what does your heart tell you to do when you see her?"

"I honestly don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders, which was true. I really didn't know what I was going to do when I saw her. There were a lot of things I wanted to do. None of them got me anywhere though, failure seemed to be a sure fire thing with any option.

Zelda sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "I know this to be true as well. I feared for that. I have always trusted your judgment and you know this. My heart has been torn the past couple of days. The townsfolk are worried. They trusted her like you and I both did. Bo has lost weight and hasn't been eating much since Ilia was admitted to the hospital. Pergie has visited Ilia quite often, she was kicked out of the room when she kept asking her too many questions. Everyone wants to know what the truth is, and I don't think us killing Alusha is going to satisfy the needs of the people." Zelda paused for a second before taking a deep breath. "We can't let Alusha roam free though, she's considered dangerous by law for attempted murder. It was no accident Link, we know this much to be true."

My head was spinning. "Well what do you want me to do? Capture her? Then what, we stick her in a jail cell for a few days? I'm just as confused as everybody else if not more and I don't know why you're making me do this mission in the first place. You have plenty of guards running around this town, I noticed that as soon as I got here and they were quick to catch me and I hadn't even stepped foot inside the boundaries yet." I spat out sitting on the couch on the far side of the room, letting my aching back rest against the soft cushions.

"Because you know her best!" Zelda shouted, her voice was strained and I could tell she was stressed. "We have to find her soon. I have been feeling a uneasy the past couple of months and I think Alusha is a clue to what that might be. Don't you find this to be a bit coincidental? You just defeated Ganon not a year ago, and on the anniversary a tragedy strikes this town? I think the two of them are connected somehow and we need to find her and find out how." Zelda walked over to her nightstand and plucked a key from the middle top drawer. She delicately folded it into a small brown bag and tied the ends together, knotting it before throwing it at me.

"What is this for?" I said picking up the bag that had landed gracefully on the couch cushion next to me. "And have you completely gone crazy? Alusha is not anywhere near as powerful as Ganon, let alone working for him. Ganon is dead, Zelda. Dead. You watched me kill him last year in the field. You and Midna both did. We sealed him away." I stood up from my position on the couch and walked over angrily to where Zelda was perched. She backed away a little, startled by my action.

"Evil will always exist Link. I fear we have all been deceived. A beautiful girl she may be, but we can not see her heart. We do not know her intentions at this point. We do not know her reason for entering your humble town of Ordon, nor do we know about what happened between her and Ilia. People do not attack with out reason, especially when murder is the intention. You are blinded by your clouded thoughts. Open your eyes and see. See that there's a bigger picture!" Zelda spat this angrily before turning her back again facing the fire.

"Well what is this key for?" I said sheepishly, embarrassed for losing my temper with the princess. I may have had the Triforce of courage, but often times I forgot Zelda was of wisdom and was always way ahead of the game than I was.

"That is the key to Ilia's room. You will go talk to her after you leave her. She has been requesting your presence and you are the only one who can get the answers out of her."

"What answers?"

"You'll ask what's needed. You know what has to be done." Zelda said, her voice calming.

"I'm afraid I don't." I tried to shove the bag with the key back into her hand but she shrugged me off.

"There's a guard waiting for you outside the door. Leave me now, go speak with her." and with that note Zelda exited the room leaving me with the key.

The guard lead me down a long passage way and down a couple flights of stairs into the basement. By the time we got there he was huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath. He was a little on the portly side and it was clear as to why he wasn't assigned somewhere outside the castle walls. He'd never be able to catch anything that could run. "Here ya are." he said gruffly as he motioned to a large oak door at the end of the hallway. "She's in there, she should be awake. Telma just stopped by and dropped her off some homemade breakfast. Bless that woman."

"What's this key for then?" I asked confused as to why I would need one if Telma could just go in and out as she pleased.

"It was Ilia's wish that you see her whenever you pleased. We lock the doors to the infirmary after nightfall to enhance security and make sure unwanted visitors don't come in while they're sleeping. They need their rest."

"Who would come in so late?" I wondered out loud as I examined the key in my hands.

"Loved ones." the guard said before stumbling away. I felt a twinge of guilt pass through me as I opened the door. Ilia was sitting propped up in her bed, a brace covering her neck and part of her shoulders and chin. She looked ghastly pale and her hair was matted and sweaty, pressed against her face. Her eyes were closed and the lids looked sunken and grey. The guilt pulsed through my entire body now. I shut the door behind me and the noise startled her. Her eyes crept open slowly and I saw them glisten and light up as soon as she saw me. A smile peered through her cracked lips.

"Link." she mumbled softly, her voice barely audible in the silence of the room. "I thought you would never come." she delicately patted the bed, motioning for me to sit down next to her. I awkwardly sat down, trying not to disturb or touch any part of her body. She looked so frail, I was afraid to touch her in fear that she would break into a million pieces.

"I came." I muttered. My voice sounded loud and seemed to echo off the walls.

"Why didn't you see me sooner?" Sadness was etched throughout her voice but her smile was consistent. I was startled by this. I was surprised that she could even talk after such a short time.

"Zelda had me sent off to do some business." It wasn't a lie but in all honesty I had been to overwhelmed to see Ilia after the whole incident. Reality crashed down on me hard as I sat there in the tiny room. "You seem to be recovering quite fast." I was trying to be positive, it was what I knew Ilia needed at that point.

"The doctor took really good care of me. The cut in my throat thankfully wasn't deep enough to slice through anything vital. I should be out of here by next week if my recovery goes as planned." Ilia's eyes were struggling to stay open, I could tell by the way she kept blinking, her eyes growing heavier and heavier every time they closed.

"How's it look?" I said this before I could really think about the words. Ilia scowled for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

"Would you like to see?" I didn't say anything back but instead watched as she brought her arms up to around her neck. She struggled with the clasp on the brace.

"You don't have to show me. You shouldn't be touching that thing anyway." I went to go pull her hands down but she jerked away quickly. I didn't dare try again for fear she'd hurt herself.

"I feel as if you need to see." she paused as she unhooked the brace. "You have to see." her voice trailed off as she removed the large brace that covered her. I glanced at her. I could see where the clotting was beginning and where the scar tissue was beginning to form. A few flecks of dried blood were hanging around near the places where the cut had been deepest. She caught my eye and looked up and me somberly. "I'm going to have this scar for life. It'll never go away…" We sat there in a moment of silence. Neither of us looking at the other. I was ashamed and another battle was raging inside of my head. I didn't know where me and Ilia stood at this point. We had been dating, but after all of this I didn't know if we would continue to. I didn't know if I could ever see her in a romantic sense ever again. The scar on her neck would be a constant reminder of Alusha. Could I live with that?

"You didn't push Epona too hard did you?" Ilia asked quietly as she snapped her brace back into place. She leaned her head back, resting it on the pillows that were supporting her neck and shoulders.

"I did what was needed. Epona is fine as always though." My voice was monotone. No emotion showed through as I spoke. Ilia didn't seem to notice because she continued on talking.

"You were looking for her weren't you?" I felt a sharp stab at my chest. I didn't know what to say. I was confounded and unable to answer. I grabbed the brown bag and untied the knots once more. I pulled the key out and grasped it firmly in my hands. I felt the cool metal pressing against my palm.

"Princess orders." I said repeating what the guard from earlier had said. That seemed like hours ago.

"Do you miss her?" Ilia's voice was becoming harsher. I could hear the hurt in her voice. The pain seemed to fill the room like a toxic gas. Clouding my thoughts, making it hard for me to breath and focus.

"Ilia I must go." I said going to stand up. She leaned forward and grabbed my arm. I looked at her in surprise and I noticed her eyes winching in pain. She had upset her neck with the sudden movement.

"Link! Wait!" she pleaded, her fingers loosing their grip from my arm.

"I'll be back later I promise." I assured her. I didn't want to, not anytime soon, but I knew Zelda would be pushing me to get some answers out of her.

"Tonight? Please?" Ilia was almost begging at this point. It broke my heart to see her so eager to be with me. She loved me, it was true. She still loved me even after the horrible tragedy that was stricken upon her. The tragedy that was all my fault. She was scarred for life because of me and she was willing to forgive me for everything, as long as I'd be with her.

Looking at the door and not her I coldly said "I promise."

* * *

_Alright sorry about being sappy and lame earlier. Anyway... you guys have an option for next chapter. Again I already have it written up and ready to go, but here's the catch. I have two chapters written. You can either listen to Alusha or Link's side. The two of them will be meeting up again very soon. Review and tell me what you think_

_3 Alexandria  
_


	22. Aren't You Lonely?

**Chapter 22**

**Aren't You Lonely?  
**

* * *

"Does this remind you of home?" Trevor asked silently from behind me. It was nearly sundown and we were only a couple of miles away from Hyrule. You could see the castle if you squinted and were at just the right angle.

"No. Not anymore." I said somewhat coldly. "But what do you call home, Trevor?" I smirked and slowed down my horse so that Trevor and I were perpendicular to one another.

"The desert is my home and I'll never have another." he said with an air of pride, a coy smile spreading across his lips. "There isn't anywhere else I'd want to be either."

"And why of all places would you pick the desert?" I jokingly remarked. 'Trevor furrowed his eyebrow and thought hard for a second.

"Privacy..." his voice trailed off as if he were going to say more. I waited patiently for awhile but then when he never answered I pried again.

"Ok great privacy. I could get an acreage and have the same thing. What else about the desert do you like?"

"I could get an acreage, sure. But its not the same. I'm unnoticed out here. Nobody worries about me and I don't worry about anybody else. It's perfect that way. I don't need anybody to help me, I support myself. I just really like the isolation I get out here, not to mention..."

"Wait, wait, wait...hold on. Don't you get lonely though?" I cut him off mid sentence and he shot me a quick glare.

"You were doing the same thing for awhile, were you lonely?" Trevor kicked his horse and sped in front of me. He was obviously getting annoyed with my questions and was done with the subject. I sighed heavily and tried to catch up. Both of our horses were tired from riding all day so it wasn't hard to catch up with him.

"I had Lucy you know." I saw Trevor open his mouth to reply but he quickly closed it and pretended as if he were looking off into the horizon.

"Yeah well look where that's gotten you." he said snidely and turning his head to the side. "We're not nice people kid. I'm an outcast for a reason and so are you. Nobody wants to be around people like us. And I hate to break this to you, but you and you're little "lover boy" are not going to work out. He thinks you're a monster. The whole town does sweetheart."

I stopped abruptly causing the horse to whinny. Trevor noticed this but just kept going, He didn't turn around, or stop, or even say anything. I was shocked by how true his statement was. In my head the past couple of days I had built of this mental image of everything working out for the better. I envisioned myself telling the town about my boss and getting Lucy back with Link somehow. It was like a fairy tale the way I thought I was going to get everything to work for my benefit. In reality I was just somebody nobody cared about riding along with sketchy guy I barely knew anything about even though I've known him for years. I didn't even have a plan for anything. I just hoped things would magically work out. I didn't even know what I was going to do when we got to Hyrule. I was just going to blindly follow Trevor around in hopes he knew what he was doing.

Come to think about it I wasn't even sure of what I was going to say to Link when I saw him again. I imagined that he was more than furious at me by now and who knows what happened to Ilia. That is the type of situation you can't really forgive and forget. I couldn't even begin to make amends for what I had done. Trevor was disappearing over the hill and I was slowly trotting behind him. The sun was now almost disappearing behind the mountains. The only light left was the orangish glow from the hidden sun.

We continued in silence just as we had done in the beginning stages of our trip. I occupied my mind by watching the sunset and listening to the crickets in the background. I remembered being a little girl back on my parents farm. I would also go and play out in the fields with my cousins. My mom and aunt would be sitting on the deck chatting away as we played hide and seek. Sadly Lucy was never old enough to play out on our farm. Things got bad when she was just a toddler. Trevor was humming quietly to himself. Although we still weren't talking at all his mood had perked up. He was a weird type of guy. His mood was always flashing back and forth. I would be the same way if I had nobody in my life. I felt a cringe in my chest as I thought of Lucy again. She must be frightened out of her mind right now. I knew she was safe and that was all that mattered for now. I had to much else to worry about than fretting over Lucy when nothing could obviously be done at the moment. She was also going to never want to speak to me again once everything was over. Maybe that was for the best. She could live a normal life.

The sun had completely disappeared and was instead replaced by the shimmering silver of the moonlight. We had arrived and were now trying to figure out how to get in without being noticed or recognized for that matter. Trevor and I had not spoken a single word to each other since our conflict. I followed him silently as we hopped off the horses. They were too big to be unnoticed by the front gates and their hooves made too much noise to sneak around the back area. We crept silently around the stone wall until Trevor stopped suddenly when he spotted a ladder. I saw him making his way towards it and I quickly snatched his arm. "Don't go that way." I hissed as I pulled him back into the nearby bushes.

"I've snuck in this way thousands of times. I'm the one who put the rope ladder there. If they haven't noticed it this far, they're never going to notice it." Trevor yanked his arm away from me and pushed a few strands of stray hair away from his forehead.

"Trevor you haven't been here since I've been back. I'm sure they've searched this area." I said as pushed Trevor out of the way. I was going to go a different route than him if he was going to climb the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going honey?" Trevor demanded as I walked away.

"I'm not getting myself caught." I hissed back. "And don't raise your voice you dumbass!" Even in the seriousness of the situation, Trevor was still managing to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Fuck you!" he shouted, not even bothering to lower his voice level. As soon as I was out of Trevor's sight I began to sprint. I was nervous and scared and my insides felt like they were all jumbled up in knots. I tried to even out my breathing and calm myself as I swept across the familiar walls I had snuck in and out of before numerous times. I slowed my pace and made my way to the west side of the wall until I saw a dip in the ground. A small gap in the wall allowed me to slip through. I ended up coming from behind a small fruit cart. Once I was out I hid a nearby crate over the gap so no one would notice. I crept along the side of the wall making sure to be unnoticed. Not many people were up and about at this time of night and the guards were all guarding the main gates so I was mostly in the clear. As I near the bar I had originally met Link at, I heard a rustle the right. I felt and heard my heart beating faster as I clung to the shadows of the wall. I was going to silently jump over the wall and down to the bar area discreetly when someone snatched my arm.

"What are you thinking?" a male voice demanded as I felt myself being shoved against the wall. The voice sounded really familiar. Yet I couldn't quite put together who the voice was from. The scent seemed to be very familiar as well. "Link?" I questioned, awestruck. I tried to focus my vision but it was too dark to comprehend details. I could only see dark shapes.

I heard a laugh and then immediately knew that I was wrong. "Get off me!" I whispered angrily as I wriggled out of his reach.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You just don't walk around like that in the open where everyone can see you in plain sight. Do you want your sister to die? Do you even care?" he hissed back, just as angry.

I went to go hit him and he snatched my hand. "Don't even think about it." he murmured, cocking his eyebrows as if daring me to try something. I broke free of him once again and backed away.

"I'm not doing this. I can't do this Trevor. I won't." I said shaking my head, my hands were trembling.

"I'm not doing this for you. This is your job and you know damn well that even if I did take pity on you and help you out it wouldn't mean a damn thing because you're the one who has to do all this. I'm here to make sure you get the job done and to help you out if needed. That's it." Trevor sighed as he began to walk off to another shadowed corner.

"I don't need your help." I spat back. "I never needed your help then and I certainly don't need it now. I will find a way to make this work even if it kills me Trevor. This should be happening to you Trevor, not me. I was better than this. I had a family, a life, people who loved me and cared about me." Before I could even finish what I was saying I was being shoved up against the wall again.

Trevor was pinning both my arms above my head with one arm and the other was covering my mouth. "Look here, I had all those things too. I didn't choose this life style because I wanted it. I was forced to." Trevor was so close that I could smell him. He smelled like fresh dirt and spring water. It was a clean smell but it bothered me in an odd way.

"Let go!" I snarled as I tried to twist my hands free. He loosened his grip and looked as if he were almost ashamed. I softened my expression and tried to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't look at me. I sighed deeply and slid down into the shadows until I was completely immersed. Trevor was still standing in the moonlight, his head bowed down and his expression was blank. We were wasting time I realized. Time for what I did not know but I was growing uncomfortable watching Trevor.

"We should go." I said quietly, even if he heard me or not he didn't respond. I gently went to tug on his arm and he jerked away violently. "Trevor we gotta go." I said a bit more stern. I grabbed for his arm again and instead of this time him pulling away, he pulled me close.

I felt his arm trail down the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him, I struggled but he pulled me in closer. His free hand then went to the back of my neck as he leaned forward, positioning himself so that our lips were less than two inches apart. "Trevor what are you doing?" I found myself limp instead of struggling, I was utterly entranced in the moment and mesmerized by what was happening. He didn't say anything, but in the moonlight I saw his eyes flicker up at my own. "Trevor?" I questioned again trying to pull his arm off the back of my neck. Before I could succeed though he had pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was harsh and I found myself in awe not knowing what to do. I felt the need to struggle but instead I naturally kissed back, as if it were instinct, matching his rough kisses with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders as his hands roamed around. I found my heart racing at every new area of skin he touched and I would get goose bumps when he would kiss me.

When I realized that things were going a bit to far my head began to clear. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I pulled myself away as quickly as possible. Trevor went to grab me again but I had already backed to far away.

"What?" was all he said.


	23. Not the Reunion I Was Expecting

**Chapter 23**

**Not The Reunion I Was Expecting**

* * *

As I stepped out from the infirmary my head felt as if a thunderstorm was brewing quickly and mercilesly. Ilia may know the answer to what and who Alusha really was and what her motives had been but I saw it very unbefitting that I was the one who had to attain the answers. It hurt my heart to see Ilia the way she was. I felt like a terrible liar sitting with her alone. She loved me, and I was in love with the monster who hurt her in the first place. Zelda was not stupid by any means either, she knew that my heart no longer belonged to the farm girl but she knew that the farm girl would tell me anything and everything I wanted to hear as long as I was there to hear it. I felt sick alone with Ilia, I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to imagine that Alusha could hurt somebody like that.

A part of me wondered why it had happened. As I walked back to the stables behind the castle to get Epona an obvious thought dawned on me and a sick part of me felt proud. It had been jealousy. What else could it have been? Then another sinking feeling crept in. If jealously had been the cause then what kind of person was Alusha really? I may have been tied down to Ilia for the time being but it was merely because of uncertainty. It may have been wrong of me to have feelings for another woman when I was in the middle of courting another but my heart wanted what it felt was right and that was her. I would of left Ilia to be with her. Something about Alusha set my soul free when she was around. I felt vibrant and like I had something great to wake up to every morning, and something to look forward to. Ilia was a great girl as well but I often wondered to myself late nights when we were together if we were merely just friends who had intertwined because they knew no better or what love really was.

Ilia really did love me but she was a plain girl. Beautiful on the outside but so sheltered like all the other people in Ordon and Castle Town. I was much more corrupted and my life, I had seen things that I would never be able to unsee, I had done things that I would never forget. I had seen the evil in the world and I would never be the same Link I was before. Ilia would always be childish and innocent in my mind. Seeing her tonight only verified that feeling. She was still the bubbly little girl she always was even with the current situation she was in. When I looked at Alusha I felt as if she understood me. I found great comfort in that. Perhaps it should have been a red flag, not a lot of people understand me. The only person in my life that I've ever felt a connection to and whom I have trusted is Zelda. The princess is wise beyond her years and of course another bearer of the Triforce, she knew the sacrifices I had to make in my youth and she had felt and seen my struggles firsthand throughout my journey in life.

Ganon could relate to me as well. He may have been evil, and Hyrule's greatest enemy, but him, Zelda, and I all shared a very special bond. Shivers went down my spine as I thought of Alusha as another one of Ganon's pawns. She had to be better than that. The storm raged inside of my head as I thought of Alusha and as I thought of the dark and light that could possibly be her heart.

Epona was fast asleep when I approached the stables. I rubbed her nose and she stomped her hooves angrily as she awoke from her sleep. She was exhausted, I had worked her too hard today but Epona was a tough girl and we were far from finished. At this point I saw Alusha as a mere piece of the puzzle and I knew as soon as I found her she would only open up to reveal that more mysteries were left to solve. Her arrival in Ordon was most suspicious. Nobody in all of Castle Town had even an inkling of who she was, or where she came from. She was a complete stranger with no family or friends in this town to claim her. So why would she come to this place? It certainly wasn't for Ilia. My head hurt. I was asking myself one to many questions and receiving no answers. My only choice was to search for her and see what the future held after that.

I grabbed Epona's reins and lead her out of the stables. I figured I'd wait to ride her until we were out in the field again, the cobblestones hurt her hooves and she had been lugging me around all day. I was nearing the western gate when I heard two voices whispering quietly in the darkness. I let go of Epona and signaled for her to stay as I readied myself for whatever was behind the corner. I pressed my back up against the wall and ducked behind a near by fruit stand, straining my ears to hear what was being said.

"Let go!" it was a woman's voice. She sounded angry. I poked my head out from behind the fruit stand to see if I could tell what was going on. I saw a dark figure of what I assumed to be the woman but I couldn't match the body to a face. It sounded oddly familiar though.

Hushed whispering...I couldn't make out what she was saying. Another figure appeared, a taller one. A man by the looks of it, he was definitely a foreigner. The way he stood and his style of clothing was far different from any of the people here in castle town. He was no peasant to say the least. "Trevor we got to go!" I heard the woman again, she sounded angry still but her voice cracked and I sensed that she was feeling uncomfortable. I felt a surge of my own anger rush through me instantaneously. Nothing bothered me more than a man bullying around a woman.

"Trevor what are you doing?" I popped my head from behind the stand again trying to get a better look at what was going on. I pulled my sword out and had it ready to go in case needed. I wasn't going to use it necessarily but a weapon always came in handy when trying to intimidate in any situation. The figures had shifted and I could no longer see what was going on. I only heard rustling. "Trevor..." the woman's voice trailed off and I heard the two shadows getting farther and farther away. I came out from my hiding spot and crept along the other corner of the wall. I still couldn't see what the two shapes were doing but the rustling noise was getting louder and I wondered what was going on. The rustling subsided and an icy feeling swept across me. What had just happened. Charged with adrenaline and curiousity I ran towards the two figures. It was like I had seen a ghost.

I dropped my sword and my mouth hung ajar. It was her. She had come back, with this man. He had his back turned towards me but I could see the dagger he had hidden in his waistline. Was that for Alusha or for somebody else? My head was spinning, I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. I thought it was going to take days, weeks, even months to find her and now here she was standing in front of me. The past couple of days I had wondered what I would say to her if we did meet again. I wanted to grab her and hold her but it made me sick to think about the reality of things.

Alusha saw me and her eyes lit up. I couldn't tell if she was excited to see me or if she felt like a poor helpless rabbit about to be hunted down by the hungry wolf. I was supposed to be the predator in this situation and she was my prey but I was at a loss for anything. I stared back, my eyes screaming all the words I wanted to say but I felt as if my stare just came up blank.

"What?" The guy who was named Trevor asked. His voice sounded arrogant and overly confident. I immediately had a strong underlining feeling of hate already developing for this man and I knew nothing of him except his name. "What?" He asked again, this time more impatiently. He gazed at Alusha and saw her eyes.

"Nothing. Just never do that again." She stammered breaking her gaze from me. She scrambled frantically to make herself seem busy, she pulled on her shirt and fiddled with her waistline of her skirt avoiding eye contact with both me and him. I was still dumb founded. What was all of this? I wanted so desperately to say something but the way Alusha was acting worried me. Who was this man?

"What were you looking at?" he demanded approaching her. I didn't like the way he was going towards her.

"Nothing Trevor." she said, her voice was full of lie and I saw that she was desperately trying to distract him from looking in my direction. In that instant I went to redraw my sword and in that same instant he turned around.

"Trevor don't hurt him!" I heard Alusha shriek. Before I could even regain my senses I saw the man charging towards me. Before I even had time to process what was going on my face was covered and my sword was thrown from my arms. I heard it clanging on the cobblestone a few feet away from me. I struggled and kicked and shoved as the man pressed his weight on top of me trying to get me onto the ground.

"You help me tie him up or I'll slit his throat right now." He snarled at her. I heard her give out a sob but despite her crying she helped anyway as I felt the weight of another person crushing down on me. I was on the ground instantly. I kept kicking, but I felt defeated despite my efforts. Nothing was making any sense.

"Fuck! He's squirming like a fish out of water. No wonder why Ganon's had trouble getting him before. Lucky for us we caught him off guard. Now help me knock him out so we can be on our way."

Before I even had time to process the new information that was being leaked into my brain I was unconcious and everything went black.

* * *

_Long time no write I know. I need a beta reader still! Now more than ever considering I don't have microsoft office on this new laptop yet and no spell check. Message me if you are interested please._

_And lets try something new. You review my story I'll review one of yours, specify if you want a certain one reviewed_


	24. Love Hurts

**Chapter 24**

Love Hurts

It all felt like a dream. My head was spinning like mad and I couldn't grab on to a single thought to save my life. One minute I am kissing Trevor in a dark alley way, the next Link is standing right there looking at me, and now he is knocked out cold on the back of Epona. Trevor had originally intended for me to keep Link on the back of my horse but when we were rounding the corner I had nearly jumped out of my skin when coming face to face with Link's beautiful chestnut mare.

Epona had whinnied angrily when she saw what they had done to her master, but did not struggle much when Trevor hoisted Link's unconscious body onto her back. Sneaking out of the castle was far easier than sneaking in had been, even with an unconscious body. The west side of Castle Town was left completely bare when a drunk had caused a bit of an uproar outside of Thelma's bar, giving Trevor and I the perfect opportunity to escape unnoticed.

This felt far from perfect. I felt nauseous when I mounted my own tired stallion, watching Trevor tie Epona's reins to the back of his own horse. He seemed unaffected by his surroundings and was quieter than usual. He didn't complain when I didn't help with Link's body and said nothing about the events of what had just happened. My lips still felt tingly from the contact earlier. I touched them softly with my index finger and tears began to brim, threatening to fall from my cheeks if I dared make any sudden movements. Seeing Link's lifeless body was unbearable. I felt so awful, this was not the type reunion I was expecting. A tiny part of me was glad he was asleep. I had no idea what I was going to say when he awoke.

Trevor was very stolid as we trotted out of Hyrule field. The castle was just a silhouette in the distance now, a tiny speck in the night sky. We would have to be setting up camp once we made it out of the danger zone. The desert was too dangerous at night time to be wandering with an unconscious body strapped to a horse. Our pace was slow and steady and every step further away from Hyrule felt like miles and miles apart. The farther away we were, the more I realized that I truly was never going to belong in their civilization. I had just stolen their hero for goddesses' sake. A couple hours passed and we had finally reached the sandy dry comfort of our desert home.

"You kissed me back." Trevor said slowly as he began to unpack his horse. He pulled out his satchel and a tiny baggie that contained his smoking tobacco. I watched him with a blank stare as he rolled a cigarette in his dirty fingers. He licked the sides and then offered the tobacco to me. I shook my head in disapproval, smoking was disgusting to me.

"I didn't know how to react I was confused." I wasn't lying, I had absolutely zero thoughts going on through my when he had mashed his lips up against mine. The kiss itself had been mesmerizing, and even though he was not the man I was in love with it had been a good kiss nonetheless. I glanced over at Link who was still knocked out. Trevor had moved him from the horse to the sandy ground and onto a thin blanket. His body lay stiff and motionless except for his chest which puffed in and out as he breathed. He looked peaceful…it would be a whole other story when he woke up.

"You're thinking about "lover boy" aren't you?" He sneered, I didn't respond. My mind was elsewhere, what he said was true. I saw flame in the corner of my eye and then soon smelled the bitter, pungent smell of the cigarette. The red coal bobbed up and down as Trevor spoke. "Like he's really going to want to hold you in his arms after we just knocked him out unconscious. And I'm pretty sure he saw you kissing me, and you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Shut up Trevor. No one is asking for your opinion." I sighed heavily as I went to grab something for Link's head. I hadn't exactly prepared for the trip. An old jacket would have to suffice. I propped Link's head up as I moved the jacket underneath him. His head lay limp and loose in the palm of my hand as I gently laid him back down. I resisted the strong urge to stroke his hair, and I could feel Trevor's eyes starting daggers at the back of my head. Creep…

"You love him." Trevor rolled the cigarette around loosely in his fingers. "I can tell by the way you're looking at him." His voice was soft, and there wasn't a hint of rudeness or sarcasm. I was surprised.

I couldn't do anything but nod as I peered back over at the sleeping body. He looked peaceful, and he was just as handsome as I had remembered him, if not more. His face looked soft and at ease. Something I would not be seeing. A slight breeze rustled his hair gently across his forehead and I found myself thinking of Lucy. It felt like a jab in my stomach. We would be there by tomorrow. I was making a choice, and I was choosing her life over his. It wasn't fair.

"What's it like?" I jumped at the sound of Trevor's voice. I had almost forgotten he was sitting right next to me.

"What's what like?" My voice was calm, my eyes not averting to meet Trevor's gaze.

"Being in love?"

"It hurts."

* * *

It was like I had just awoken from the strangest dream. My head was pounding, and I thought I had dreamt about Alusha. I remember seeing her face, she looked scared. And I remembered a man, he wasn't a nice man. They had been arguing. My eyes shot open. It was nearly pitch black out. Where was I? As my eyes adjusted to the darkness that engulfed me I began to focus. The stars weren't out tonight, it was cloudy. I rolled over and felt something grainy underneath my palms, ebbing its way through my fingertips. Sand? Where was I?

As my eyesight began to return to me I was able to get a good look at my surroundings. I felt heat to my right, there had been a fire. It was nothing but coals now, their red hot embers only casting a miniscule glow allowing me to see into the night. I was in the desert, the sand gave it away along with the temperature. It slowly came to me that I hadn't been dreaming. It was all true, I had seen Alusha. Where was she?

Before I had time to process or search for her I heard a rustle. I went to reach for my sword and suddenly realized that my hands were bound. I panicked for a brief moment, afraid of what the noise could have been until I saw her. I opened up my mouth as if to say something, but I couldn't get the words to come out.

Alusha came over to me slowly; her eyes looked worried and sad. Her hair was unkempt and pulled back into a ponytail, strands of stray hairs clung to her face. She looked as if she hadn't slept well in days.

"If I untie you will you please promise to not run?" she tried forcing a smile but it fell flat. Her voice was monotonous and she sounded really upset.

"I have too many questions to just run away." I said slowly, mimicking her tone. I was in complete awe. It felt so unrealistic. I couldn't believe she was actually here in front of me again. I wanted to pull her in and hug her. She would smell sweet, like fresh lilac and honey, like she did the night we were dancing. I wanted to hold her close, but the look in her eyes scared me. Ilia quickly flashed in my mind and a nauseous feeling swept over me.

Alusha looked at me with her brooding eyes and slowly untied the rope that bound my hands and feet together. She winced when I was free, but I didn't attack her or try to run away. I just sat there and looked at her.

"What is going on?" I said slowly, resisting the urge to place her hand in my own. She was trembling and her lip was quivering. She was trying to hide her nervousness, for she smiled and shook her head. Her eyes were bent down and I couldn't quite decipher the look on her face. She looked terrified, with a mix of happiness, and a look of utter despair. It was like she couldn't make up her mind. I stared back at her, blankly.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." She couldn't look at me in the eyes. Her head stayed glued to the desert sand beneath us and she was biting her lip.

"Why did you do this?" I said, curiosity was gnawing away at my insides. I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I hadn't even gotten on the subject of Ilia yet, that was a whole different story entirely. My head was spinning.

"He has her." I saw a fat tear slip out and it rolled down her cheek slowly. She wiped it away quickly and tried to regain her composure.

"Who has her? Lucy? The man you are with has Lucy?" a rush of pure enragement swept through me and I felt my fists clenching together tightly. My blood was pulsing at almost twice the rate and I wished desperately that I knew where that man was at the present moment.

"No…he's with me…Another man has her. He wants you. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. We were supposed to go and get you, otherwise he said he'd kill her, and I didn't want to bring you to him, I honestly didn't. But then he forced me, and he sent that guy with me to make sure I did it and now we have you and I don't know what to do!" She sobbed out. I just stared at her in pure disbelief. What was going on?

"Who is this man?" I said, the volume of my voice lowering but my anger still clouded over me like a thunderstorm. Whatever man threatened the life of a child was utterly disgusting and vile. "Where did you meet him? In Castle Town?"

"No, it was more of like a family friend. I didn't know he was like this before I talked to him, I swear." Her voice sounded erratic and terrified. The look in her eye was still something I could not quite decipher. She looked very stressed and worried.

"Will you explain it to me all? Can I help?" Even though I was still on the edge of Alusha and what her story was, I was genuinely concerned about Lucy and would do anything in my power to help her. The child was innocent, and if Alusha needed me to get her back then I would certainly help. I tried to rack my brain for any idea of who the man she was talking, I guess she was just going to have to tell me.

"I'll explain everything, just please don't get cross with me." I wasn't going to make any promises.

* * *

_Uhhh...hi :) Anyway sorry if this chapter isn't the best chapter in the world, I can't believe its been almost a year since I've updated but whatever, at least I'm back and updating again...right? Next chapter is better, we'll finally get back to Lucy and Ganon and check on him, Trevor and Link will have a nice little chit chat about Alusha, and Link will begin to start asking questions about Ilia and Alusha's strange past. Dun dun dun! _

_Please review and tell me if you have any ideas because I am so rusty at this story and I bet you guys probably know it better than I do by this point. But I will relearn!_

_Also, please check out The Battle of Thrones, my newest work and tell me what you think of that. New idea, testing it out. Tell me what you think. _

_Thanks!_


	25. The Day

**Chapter 25**

The Day

* * *

The memory I'm about to share with you is something I dream about almost every night. It's more like a nightmare than it is a dream. This day will always been burned into my memory. This day is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I've asked myself countless times what I could have done to save them. I thank the goddesses every night that I am alive. I thank them for Lucy…I swallowed dryly at the thought of her. I felt hot tears stinging my tear ducts when I thought of her all alone. I knew she felt abandoned again, and angry. I shook my head furiously and bit my lip in apprehension when I remembered the final words she had said to me. _I hate you_.

I was nine-years-old and back at my parent's ranch again. Our family dog, Pidgey, and I were running through the field on our acreage. The sun shined brightly from above and warm rays flushed my cheeks as my bare feet pattered against the dirt. Pidgey barked happily and nipped at my ankles as we ran in a playful blur. The grass had been so lush and green, like cut emeralds, soft and billowy. I was smiling from ear to ear as I spun happily in the field like a spinning top. The cottonwood trees were in bloom and soft tufts of white rained from the sky and tickled the earth.

I remember how everything smelled. It smelled like fresh honeysuckle and newly mowed grass. Spring was my favorite season. I laughed to myself as I toppled to the ground in faint exhaustion. Pidgey licked my face excitedly as I scratched behind his ears.

"You shouldn't let him lick your face like that." The deep husky voice of my father sounded. I jumped in surprise. I thought I had been alone in the field.

"He's just a cute wittle puppy." I crooned as I continued to pet the soft fur. Pidgey panted soundly but resisted licking me. Our dog was only well behaved when dad was around. He didn't listen to mom or me, and he wasn't allowed inside with Lucy.

"He probably has wood ticks." My father continued sternly, his silhouette came into view as he peered over me. Pidgey stopped panting and slinked away in apprehension. I scowled and jotted upwards to follow him. "Hey hey hey…" my dad continued as he grabbed me softly by the collar of my dress. "You're mothers in**side** making lunch. Why don't you go help with your sister?" even though he had asked a question I already knew it was more of a command.

"Yeah…fine…." I said in a brunt tone. I wasn't used to having a little sister quite yet. Lucy wasn't even one-year-old and she already required a lot of attention. I was used to being an only child and having all the attention of both parents focused on me. I was a little jealous of Lucy and all the newfound attention she got. Strangers were always poking in and looking at her carriage. They said she looked like a little cherub baby with her gold locks and round face.

"That's my girl." My dad smiled and his eyes glinted. I remember how he looked that day. He was in his usual gardening clothes with a sickle in his hand like always. His face was rugged and course on account that he hadn't shaven in a few days. He used to be clean shaven almost every day until the baby came along. A lot of new changes were happening with the new baby. I scowled angrily as I felt a twinge of jealousy prick through me. I folded my arms and stomped towards the house in a childlike tantrum. I could sense my dad shaking his head as I walked towards our tiny ranch home.

I wish now more than ever that I would have hugged my dad, or told him that I loved him in that moment. That was the last conversation I had with him. I wish I would have looked back one more time and get a good look at him. As I continue to age, my memories of both of my parents begin to fade. I can only remember key things about them. Every time I smell dark earthy soil I think of them both in their gardening outfits plowing our fields. Both mom and dad loved the outdoors and gardening. I remember my dad's smile and the tinkling chime of my mother's laugh. Odd things…

I didn't look back, however. Instead I stomped towards our porch, fuming in my little mind. I wanted to play with the dog, not Lucy. The door shut with a clank behind me and the wafting smell of broiling cucoo could be smelled in the oven. Mom was always cooking something, most everything we ate came from our farm. She was chopping up fresh lettuce and ripe red tomatoes when I entered the kitchen. Lucy was sitting on her hip bouncing up and down while my mom frantically tried to multitask.

"Daddy says I have to help." I scowled as I sat down at our quaint kitchen table. It was wooden and plain but we had a lot of great family meals there. The kitchen smelled like fresh pine and spice. Mom sighed happily as she put down her cutting knife and stepped away from the counter. Lucy gurgled and babbled nonsense. I glared at her. She always interrupted me when I was talking.

"It's a good thing he told you to." She laughed to herself quietly as she took the seat adjacent to me. Lucy thumped the table and drooled on my mother's shoulder. I stared at her in discomfort as my mother went to hand her to me. Holding the baby always scared me. I thought I was going to drop her and that she was going to break into a million pieces if I wasn't careful.

I took her cautiously. She was getting heavier and heavier by the week. I had seen her feeding from mother's bosom the other night. I had a nightmare that she was sucking my mother dry but I was too afraid to ask about what I had seen. Mom did look unusually tired. Her eyes remained cheery though. Lucy had my mom's sapphire eyes and blonde hair. I looked more like my dad. We had the darker features in the family. "Careful…" mom chided as she watched me warily as I situated Lucy onto my lap. She cooed and grabbed a handful of dark hair as she yanked in wonderment.

"Oww…." I muttered unenthusiastically. I had pulled Lucy's hair back one time. Mom yelled at me something fierce and I was grounded from the dog for a whole day. I saw mother peer at me from over her shoulder as she stirred some sort of dark broth on the stove.

"What is your father doing?" she didn't skip a beat as she continued to saunter around the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a few jars of spices, sprinkling them into the pot.

"He's gardening and yelling at the dog again." My mouth watered as I looked at the steam rising from the pot. It smelled delicious.

"Him and that dog…" she spoke playfully. "He just doesn't want Pidgey getting you sick." She stirred the pot and the steam in the air dissipated and floated closer to me.

"Dad's out in the woods all the time. I don't get why he can come inside but not the dog." My mother didn't answer but instead laughed boisterously as she pulled her honey blonde hair into a loose bun. Lucy wiggled uncomfortably as she fussed about in my arms. She wiped her eyes tiredly and let out an arid whimper.

"Speaking of your father, lunch is just about ready. He should come in and wash his hands…" my mother mused to herself. "I'll go get him and why don't you put Lucy to bed. She looks like she's getting cranky." I tried to suppress a smile as I rose from the table. I liked when Lucy was napping, that meant both parents all to me.

I nodded and walked down the hallway to my parent's bedroom. Our house wasn't the biggest in all of Hyrule. But it was home and I really loved it there. Outside of our kitchen was the living area with a large bookcase and a few plush couches centered around a fireplace. The living area then extended into three rooms. The lavatory, my room, and my parent's bedroom. Lucy woke up crying so much in the night my parent's moved her from my room to theirs to make matters easier for all of us.

I entered their room and crossed the bed to get to her crib. It used to be my crib. Father had to fix it up a little and repaint it but it looked just as good as new. I lay Lucy down, she was already becoming limp in my arms. Her eyes drooped. I couldn't help but admit that she was kind of cute. Her fussiness has subsided and the house was quiet. I heard the flame that lit the pot cackling in the kitchen. Not wanting to stir Lucy, I quietly tiptoed out of their room and back to my lunch. I was starving.

When I reentered the kitchen I was ready to go off and start bantering to my mother about the events I had planned for today. I wanted to go out and pick flowers in the field, and help stich the dress mom was making for me. I skipped over to the table and saw my mother's figure standing in the doorway. She stood very frigid and an icy feeling crept over me. The wind howled and shook the door, it was eerily quiet.

I strained my ears and eyed my mother curiously. I heard barking outside. It was Pidgey. Pidgey never barked. A sick feeling crept over me, some sort of nausea I will never be able to explain.

"Mommy why is the dog barking?" I was trying to sound brave but my voice cracked and came out like a whimper. I folded my hands together tentatively as I watched my mother staring hollowly out the door. She didn't answer, she stood there frozen peering outside. "Mommy?" I whispered softly.

"Go hide in your room now Alusha." She spun around wildly, her eyes looked dangerous and frightening. A shiver went down my entire spine and caused me to tremor. I took a step towards her, curious as to what she was seeing out the window. She walked towards me hurriedly and pushed me away with a force that I wasn't used to. I nearly toppled over from the impact. This was not my mother's behavior.

"Mommy is Pidgey going to be okay?" My face began to contort in worry and fear. I loved that dog. Was daddy hurting him?

"Go hide NOW! ALUSHA GO HIDE!" she shoved me forcefully into the direction of my room. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. They felt like lead weights as I ran through the short passage way of our house. I glanced at the two doorways and decided to disobey and go into my parent's room instead. I felt the strong sudden urge to check on Lucy. I opened the door to the room and slammed it hurriedly. I heard the barking continuing and I covered my ears. My head spun as I looked for a place to hide. Under the bed. Lucy was sleeping soundly. I felt like I should have taken her under the bed with me but mother forbid her to go such places. I whimpered and slid underneath the bed. I pressed my face against the cold hardwood as I listened intently to the outside. Pidgey was barking and snarling like I had never heard him before. The front door banged shut and caused me to scream. I heard my mother's voice outside. She was yelling. My eyes began to water as tears began to stream down my face. Pidgey whimpered like he did when I had accidently shut her tail in the door. Did he get into the coop again? Was dad hitting him? I listened vainly for Pidgey to bark again, he didn't continue.

There was a blood curdling scream from outside. I slammed my eyelids shut and pressed my hands so hard against my ears I thought they might bleed. I then heard my father's voice. He was yelling, but it was different than from when he yelled at me. His voice was deep and very very angry. I heard his thunderous yell and then he stopped abruptly. There was a gurgle and another scream. I wailed and sobbed as I listened to the unknown noises from outside.

The door slammed open again and I suppressed the urge to cry. I bit my lip until I felt the warm blood drip into my mouth. The footsteps thundered through the house and I heard them nearing the bedroom.

"Alusha! Alusha!" my mother sounded terrified, her voice cracking. I heard my bedroom door open and shut. The front door banged once more and a second pair of footsteps was heard. "Please, please please no. I have children." I heard my mother pleading. There was a thunk and something that sounded like nails digging across wood. There was a hard bang on the floor and it vibrated the whole house. I heard the sound of something that resembled a pig and the maniacal low laugh of an unknown male. I dug my palms into my ears but I could still hear my mother whimpering.

"Please don't hurt them. Please not them. Take me please please please." I heard two pairs of alien voices. The voices were not of a language that I understood. They sounded off in clicks and rumbles, I heard my mother sobbing in an animalistic cry. I heard the sound of metal against metal and the clunk of horrid footsteps across the floorboards. It was silent except for the soft sobs and wheezed breathing of my mother. Another loud thunk and then a very solid sound. It was the sound of a clever chopping through a thick piece of meat. Except it wasn't a pig that was being cut. I heard a surprised gasp and then a choking noise from just outside the door. Another clunk and my parent's bedroom door sprang open. I saw stars my eyes were shut so tight. It wasn't until I felt something wet against my knees that I realized what was going on.

The foreign voices clicked and conversed quietly. They sounded pleased with themselves and I heard their footsteps heading back towards the front door. I dared not to open up my eyes. I could have sat there for an hour, two hours, I'll never know how long I sat there frozen in time. I was in shock, I could hardly breathe. I didn't want to open up my eyes.

The wet pool continued to seep across and wash over my body in thick clumps. I took my hands away from my ears and slowly relaxed my eyelids, allowing them to open. My hands hit the ground and they came up red and soaking wet. I wailed loudly and nearly choked on my own sobs. There was a stir from above and I clamped my mouth shut immediately. Where those things coming back?

Another stir and then I heard the low whining cry of Lucy. She bounced irritatingly in her crib demanding to be taken out. I let out another heart wrenching sob and crawled across the pool of my own mother's blood and from underneath the bed. I was afraid to look at the doorway. Lucy was staring right at my mother when I approached her crib. She stopped crying and looked up at me innocently. I had always looked at her with such apprehension, and at that moment I felt more love and such a strong will to protect her it was almost overwhelming.

With feeble hands I picked her up from the crib. My blood stained hands dyed her milky white arms pink as I bounced her frailly in my arms. The weight that lay behind me was too much to bear. I coddled her closely to my chest before I found the strength to turn around.

There lay my mother. Strewn about on the floor like one of my old ragdolls. Her eyes were open and stared coldly up at the ceiling. A huge gaping wound stared at me mockingly from her chest. It bubbled and oozed blood while the rest of her body lay lifeless and still. I felt numb **and** sick looking at her. That wasn't my mother at all. That was some sick shell of the woman I had once loved and adored dearly. Where was my mother? Lucy looked at the body and then back up to me. I cried silently and she poked the tears as they came down my face.

Before I had time to think of what to do next, I heard footsteps echoing through the house once more. My heart pounded so hard I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. I remember thinking of a plan to stop whoever was coming in the door. I was going to fight whoever it was.

When the door swung open, I could only stare and hold Lucy tightly to my chest. It was a man. He was very tall and had dark skin that I was not accustomed to seeing. I stared at him with saucer eyes as I watched him look at the lifeless body of my mother. He stood there expressionless as he peered at the woman on the ground. He took a step and picked up her hand, dropping it in a more natural position.

"Was this your mother?" his voice was deep and stolid. His voice was smooth and sounded like a dark winter's night. I said nothing as I watched him like a hawk. Lucy wiggled around uncomfortably.

"Was this her mother?" he pried again, motioning to the baby in my hands. I shakily nodded and he slowly shook his head. "Those monsters…" he growled. I felt my shoulders relax when I realized he meant us no harm.

"Was that your father out in the field?" he queried. Fresh tears stung at my face when I realized they had gotten him too. He caught on to my expression and nodded grimly as he eyed the two of us.

"I can take care of you." He said somberly as he extended out a massive hands. His arms were covered in decorative gauntlets and he dressed like a Lord or Count. His suit was black and embedded in gold trim and silver lining. I felt like I could trust him.

"What was his name?" Link asked quietly as he watched the dying fire in front of us. My eyes stung with tears as I recounted the acts that had happened so long ago. This was my first time I had told anybody about how Lucy and I had become orphans.

"Dragmire." I said slowly as I wiped new tears away from my eyes. "Ganon Dragmire."


	26. Confusion

**Chapter 26**

Confusion

* * *

A long undiluted silence came after I had finished my story. The fire crackled and spat indignantly as the dry desert winds shrieked in the background. I found myself shivering as I watched the red light from the fire dance and play off of Link's facial features. His lips were pursed tightly together in a thin slit that pulled downwards. His gaze did look met mine, but instead, with furrowed eyebrows he stared at the shifting sands beneath our feet.

I stared at my hands awkwardly as my cheeks burned in embarrassment and an almost shame like emotion. I swallowed dryly as the wind whipped my hair about and itchy sand grazed across my open skin. My eyes were dry, I was done crying. I couldn't cry about the subject anymore. I had relived that memory so many times it was now just a part of me that I had learned to live with.

Link gulped in either astonishment or ineptness. "You're lying." He growled between clenched teeth. The reflection of the fire danced about in his eyes dangerously as he grew rigid and tense. My face grew as hot as coals. I felt like spitting on him.

"How can you say I am lying!" I roared even louder than I had anticipated. My hands trembled in anger. I had never told anyone that story in my entire life, and there he was calling me a liar.

"Do you hear yourself talking? Are you fucking delusional?" I flinched; I had never heard him so angry before. "Do you understand the weight of your words? Ganon? _The _Ganon? And where are you talking me?" his voice sounded off like deafening thunder. I felt stupid by how delusional I had been. We were kidnapping him after all, why had I expected him to not get mad and forgive me for everything.

"T-that's what I was getting at." My voice sounded weak and feeble. He stared at me with such intensity. He was positively furious. His eyes glowered and his chest heaved up and down in quick deep breaths. I was happy he was tied up at that moment.

"You are taking me to him! Is this some kind of sick joke? You've been working for him!" Spit flew from Link's mouth and landed abruptly in the sand. His face turned red and I saw him struggling with the ropes.

"Please don't do this stop. Stop! Listen to me!" I shouted frantically as I tried to decide what to do. I didn't want to keep his hostage like this, but I didn't want Lucy to die either. If I could just explain to Link, than maybe he'd help.

"You were using me! You made me hurt Ilia. I believed you over her." He cried out furiously as he stamped his feet against the sand. Grains flew up in a tornado and pattered back to the ground in lite taps. She told me you were bad news. Why didn't I listen?" he asked rhetorically as he panted and struggled with the ropes that held him together.

"I wasn't using you." I shouted frantically as I watched him flop around like a fish out of water. He looked like a caged animal. His face turned into a ferocious snarl and his eyes blazed with an unknown danger. I was losing him. I had already lost him. There was no going back after this.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Both Link and I stayed frozen in place as footsteps resounded in the background. It was the groveling voice of Trevor. The yelling had woken him from his sleep. He came out of his tent shirtless. His tanned chest looked bronze in the firelight and contrasted greatly with the white hot scars that lay embedded beneath his right peck. A long rugged looking katana was held loosely in his right arm and a cigarette was rolled behind his ear and next to his hair that was slicked back with sweat.

"Go back to bed please." I hissed as I clamped my jaw shut tightly. His presence annoyed me. I couldn't take my mind of the kiss we had shared the other night. I don't know why I hadn't pulled away and was slightly disgusted in myself. Trevor was acting really differently ever since then and I suspected bad things to come in the future. I was in a big of a mess as it was and he was just another problem that didn't need to be added to the pot.

"You're going to set him free aren't you?" Trevor's voice was thick and smoky. He pointed the end of the blade towards my face accusingly and peered at me precariously with an ominous glint in his dark brown eyes.

"I wasn't setting him free, we were just talking." My voice was rushed and sounded scared. _Go the fuck away Trevor_ I muttered indignantly to myself.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Link growled. His voice wasn't nearly as loud as when Trevor had been sleeping. With the blade so close, Link had calmed down significantly and lay limply on the ground. His breath was still heavy and ragged and I could tell that he was furious. His face was contorted in discomfort and he gritted his teeth in the utmost contempt.

I glanced at Trevor nervously as he circled Link like how a vulture might stalk his prey. His pace was a slow steady pace as he dragged his feet and katana in the sand. Link eyed him with hatred and a beast like malice. Trevor smiled smugly and chuckled to himself.

"Yes I am." He said haughtily. His teeth flashed underneath his thin lips and his fangs glinted menacingly. "We caught you." He laughed as I stood frozen in shock. For a moment, Link caught my eye. It only took under a second for him to look away in utter disgust. My heart dropped heavily into my stomach.

"Leave me be Trevor." I felt like steam was going to shoot out of my nose. I was beyond furious. I felt like I was going to faint. I had just gone through a rainbow of emotions in little under ten minutes. I felt light headed and it was hard to believe that all of this was actually happening.

"I am not leaving you alone with anyone. You can't be trusted for shit." He snarled deep within his throat as he kept his eyes on Link. Both of the men were beginning to ignore me. I could see that their eyes were locked together as they assessed one another. They both shared the same revolting stare as their eyes shone with hatred and an indescribable malevolence. The tension in the air was so thick that you had to remember to breathe.

"Trevor! Get out of here!" I shoved all my weight into him in an attempt to break their stare. Trevor barely moved by my shove and looked back at me in only annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Trevor pushed back with his left arm, catching me off guard. I fell awkwardly onto the scratchy sand. The gesture surprised me more than it at hurt. I gawked at him with my mouth open as I watched Link's face turn red as the fires of Din. Trevor didn't seem to care that he had done anything and only grinned as he watched Link try to fight out of his ropes in a fruitless effort.

"When I get out of this rope you are fucking dead? Do you hear me? You are fucking dead!" Link's voice screamed out into the desert night as he thrashed wildly about in his shackles. His voice echoed into the empty desert night, nobody to hear him except for the moon and the stars. My head spun and I felt nauseous as the weight of the situation began to weigh down on me.

"Sit still you worm!" Trevor thundered as he put the sharp end of the blade directly under Link's adam's apple. Link swallowed and his skin grazed the edge of the blade and made a tiny scraping noise. He stopped thrashing and took slow even breaths as his eyes never lost contact with the katana.

"Ganon wants him alive." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I just knew that Trevor did not want to piss our boss off.

Trevor didn't loosen his grip on his sword or make an attempt to move it out of Link's way. Link was struggling to keep his neck above the sword line. I saw his neck muscles contort and pulse in exertion as his face deepened in color. His eyes flicked to me in utter irritancy and his face darkened.

"He doesn't need this piece of shit anywhere near him." Trevor grumbled. However, he did pull the sword away. Link sighed in relief as he let his shoulders and neck relax once more. The blood came back to his face and he began to lighten back up. I let out a deep breath and felt myself shaking in terror.

"Please, Trevor just stay out of this. I am begging you. Link, he is not my boyfriend I promise." I stammered. Everything was turning into a giant mess. I was ruining everything. Lucy was in trouble, I find a guy I like and I kidnap him, I kissed a terrorist, I'm in deep shit….

"You kissed me you tramp." Trevor beamed from ear to ear as he let the words escape from his mouth. Link looked up at me with a look of such disappoint I didn't know how to quite decipher it.

"I-I-you didn't." I tripped over my own words as I stumbled to say what I really meant. Link looked at me in horror as his eyes flicked from Trevor's smiling face to my shocked one. "You made me!" I cried out in a sudden outburst. Trevor laughed as he dropped the katana. After he was done laughing the quiet sound of the desert filled the vicinity and left all of us speechless.

The silence felt like it had lasted an hour. All three of us just stood there, eying the other. There was a storm cloud of emotion and confusion that surrounded us. A powerful silence resounded for so long that it could bring even the strongest knights to their knees.

"They have Lucy. He wants me to bring you so I can get back Lucy."

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
